The Mask
by Suracis69
Summary: Sometimes, we all just need a little push from someone to get the truth out but how far can Kaoru keep the truth hidden about his undying love for his brother a secret? When a renowned therapist comes along, looks like it'll be that much harder. HikaKao
1. The Outcast

**Suracis69: **I'm actually going to try and write a story that will be 5 chapters long consisting of at least 20,000 words per chapter. If I somehow manage to complete said story, I might write another depending if I want to or not. Have fun reading!

My inspiration for this story came from the story called Fixated by TheAngelIsrafel

* * *

The Mask – Chapter 1: The Outcast

**Friday the 4****th**** of September**

"Have you heard about the new guy Tamaki?" Tamaki smiled at the princess before him before continuing his host-like self.

"What new guy? The only person that I know in my heart is you my dear." The act managed to get a few squeals out of the girls but the question did indeed catch someone's ears. Kyouya stood by with a notebook and pen constantly writing about something like he was some sort of a therapist but all he really cared about was the income. That was when another girl continued on with the question.

"But yeah, that guy certainly is a strange one. He scares me sometimes when he walks by." The girls nodded in agreement.

"It's like we're not even there to him! Is every American like that?"

"If you ask me, I think he's crazy." That was when Kyouya stepped in.

"Now girls, I don't think we should be focusing on someone that doesn't matter when you have your prince Tamaki just waiting to serve you." He gave his host smile as Tamaki only continued in his act, if not more. The girls did halt in their conversation but that didn't apply to Kyouya. It seemed that it piqued his interest enough that he would actually research about the guy later that evening…

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

All I could do was stare at my brother's back as he continued to show off to Haruhi about how cool he was. Just seeing that made me want to throw up and leave the room but I couldn't. If I did, I just know Kyouya would throw a fit about it and punish me somehow. I shuddered at the thought of my last punishment when I was forced to cross-dress one day for my patrons. It was so dreadful but my patrons seem to think I'm cute when I put on a dress.

"It's almost time so get to your places everyone." Sometimes, I think Kyouya was the President of the Host Club instead of Tamaki. As I heard my brother's footsteps approach, I couldn't help but stare at one of the tiles beneath my feet. It just seemed so fascinating but I knew what I was really doing. I was ignoring my brother because he loved that cross-dresser over there! If she didn't show up, then maybe, just maybe I would have a chance but it's not like that. Fate is so cruel to me sometimes.

"Kaoru, are you all right?" A fake smile appeared on my face as I brought my face up.

"Of course I am." I knew that he could see through my smile but I didn't really care and it seemed he didn't either as he _believed_ it. I sighed out loud, which caught the attention of my brother unintentionally as I wondered when my torment would end.

* * *

**The Outcast's POV**

As I walked lazily through the amazingly long hallways of Ouran, I could feel pairs of eyes staring at me trying to figure me out. I'm pretty sure they knew my background but maybe that's why they avoid me or am I the one avoiding them? I wasn't really sure as to either but I did notice a large group of females standing in front a humongous door. Because I wasn't too familiar with Japanese, I couldn't very well ask what they were doing.

"You doing okay sir?" I sighed in sadness as I looked over to my translator with a fake nod and smile. To tell the truth, I didn't want to be here right now. I didn't even want to be in the country as a matter of fact. Now I really love Japan and the things that they have but I didn't really want to learn here but I had to if I wanted to learn more about the culture. I can't believe I started this stupid _tour_ years ago – to spend a school year in each country so I could fulfill my dream of understanding every culture first-hand. I soon heard a creaking sound that caught my attention as I saw the group of girls practically run into the room. What in the world is going on? The door soon closed afterwards as I slowly approached that same door myself.

"It appears this room is the Third Music Room."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Because there's a sign up there that says so." I looked over to the sign that she was pointing at as I gave her a look for being a know it all.

"Why would a bunch of girls go into a music room after school?"

"Perhaps there is a club activity going on sir." That seemed reasonable I suppose. "Would you like to enter sir?"

"If I wanted to enter, I would thank you very much."

"Then why don't you?" I stared at my translator for a good long while before responding.

"You just love doing that to me don't you?"

"It's the one fun thing about you." I rolled my eyes at that as I raised my right hand to turn the doorknob and what I found inside was definitely not what I expected. There were a bunch of girls surrounding the few guys in blue and it seemed as if they were having a tea party or something. Well, this is a rich school so I guess that's to be expected.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Josh." I could feel my heart beat faster as I stared at the raven-haired teen that appeared in front of me. He even spoke in English but it seems that he had an accent.

"Um, hi there. How do you know my name?" He smiled as he brought a hand up to move his glasses further up.

"Let's just say I know a bit of something of everyone that attends this school." I kind of felt awkward about the situation so I turned to my translator to get the information I wanted.

"The boy in front of you is Kyouya. He's a very intelligent young man and seems to handle himself very well. It appears he has three older brothers and his father appears to own multiple businesses."

"His gauge?"

"75." That's when my jaw dropped. Someone actually has a gauge of higher than 40 in this school? That's amazing!

"I see that you have someone to do a bit of research yourself."

"Yes well, she's not _only_ my translator. I guess you can say she's my assistant."

"And it seems that you rank each individual by their emotions, abilities, personality, mentality, and the likeliness to succeed in the future."

"You seem to know a lot about me. I'm really impressed." He gave a small smile as he moved himself to allow me entry into the room. That's when I noticed that everyone was quiet and observing the interaction between me and the other male. I sighed out loud again as the door closed behind me.

"People at this school really love staring don't they?"

"What do you expect? You're from America and you don't really bear a resemblance to them but you are very handsome." I rolled my eyes at this. "Plus you speak English and not Japanese."

"Exactly how many times are you going to say that to me Alyssa?"

"As much as you ask that question." I grumbled as Kyouya led us to a deserted table with three chairs that were soon to be occupied by us.

"Haruhi, Honey, and Mori, please escort the patrons out of the room. Their money will be refunded for today." The teen that sat in front of me said something in Japanese that I couldn't really understand so I looked over to my assistant for help.

"He asked three people to escort people out of here and that their money would be refunded." I raised an eyebrow at what I just heard. What exactly were people buying here? Tea or something?

"So you don't understand Japanese?" I scratched my hair in embarrassment as I nodded my head. "Do you plan on learning?"

"Kind of I suppose." Kyouya decided to keep quiet as I looked around the room, seeing the girls leave the room and three guys approaching us. It seems that two of them were twins and were… very attached as I noticed an arm around the other's waist and another around the shoulders.

"Mom! Why did we stop for today?" The blonde haired male had said something but of course, I couldn't understand. I didn't bother looking at my assistant this time because I knew a little something called privacy.

"Do not call me that when we have a very important guest in front of us." Seems like Kyouya had responded in the same language so I didn't bother focusing my attention on their conversation any longer as I looked over to my assistant.

"The blonde haired boy is Tamaki. Very friendly with people but tends to let his emotions get the best of him. He also knows French and his father is the superintendent of Ouran. His gauge is 10."

"Wow, that's kind of… sad?" I wasn't sure as to what word I should use but since that was the first word that came to mind, it was also the first to come out of my mouth.

"Your ranking is a bit harsh don't you think?" I looked over to Kyouya as I smiled sweetly.

"Harsh but true." My assistant cleared her throat, as I knew that she wanted my attention again.

"If you don't mind, could you please tell me who is who after I tell you the description regarding the twins?"

"Of course! You know I love doing that sort of stuff!" She smiled as she placed her eyes on the black notebook as she began to read.

"Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of them do their share of troublemaking but it appears that Hikaru also tends to let his emotions get the best of him and is a bit immature. Kaoru on the other hand, appears to be more mature and tends to think first before acting. Their mother is in the fashion industry, which explains the money. Hikaru's gauge is 25 and Kaoru's is 60." That's when my jaw dropped once again. I know that twins who live together do tend to be different from one another but this much?

"Are you sure that's right?" I asked, making sure of what I've heard.

"It should be unless you want me to recheck." I nodded. "Less work for me to do! I think it's time for you to update your gauge you know. It's been like five years and you know that yourself."

"I'll get to it while I'm here okay?" That seemed to get her off my back as I looked back at Kyouya.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you update your gauge?"

"Because people and culture change. The gauge must be aligned with the people of this generation as to get a more accurate number." I said simply. I quickly glanced at Tamaki who seemed to staring at the three other guys that were headed this way. Hikaru seemed to be bored out of his mind and Kaoru seemed to be listening to our conversation. I wonder if he understands us.

"You still haven't told me who is who."

"Oh that's right! Sorry about that. The one who is yawning right now is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru." That's when I noticed Kaoru's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"Immaturity comes with acting like a child at times. As you can see, he's terribly bored just doing nothing." My assistant seemed to accept that explanation as she turned another page in her notebook. The three that escorted the patrons out finally returned as Kyouya stood up, ushering them all into a different room.

"What do you think is going on?" I yawned at the question, which had seemed to annoy her. "Do you only care about things when you're being paid?"

"It adds inspiration to my work – so yes, it does." I said with a smile. "So, explain the other three if you don't mind."

"The short blonde haired boy is Honey. He appears to be a kid but is actually a teenager. While very caring for others, he does tend to act like a kid eating all sorts of sweets. It appears his money comes from the dojo that his family owns. His gauge is 35."

"Interesting." I picked up a spoon nearby as I began to examine its structure while listening to my assistant.

"The brown haired female is Haruhi."

"Female you say?"

"Yes. Haruhi is a female despite the fact that she's dressed in a male's uniform."

"So she's a cross-dresser?"

"Not exactly. It seems that her awareness of gender is lower than that of the average person."

"Makes sense I suppose."

"She is very honest and straightforward with everyone she meets. While still a child, her mother died leaving her and the father. She doesn't attend Ouran because of the money she has but because of scholarship she received for being smart. Her gauge is 70."

"So now we have three people in this _club_ that have a gauge of higher than 40. Surprising."

"Anyway, the last one is Mori. He's a very quiet person but very loyal and obedient. It appears that his money is connected with Honey seeing as how in the past, Mori's family were basically slaves to Honey's family."

"Does that still apply today?"

"No. Mori's gauge is 50."

"Make that four people." I finally placed the spoon down on the small coffee table before as I looked over to my assistant.

"I still can't believe I have a gauge of 85 while yours is 97!"

"At least it's not 100." I began to laugh at my own joke staring to wonder where Kyouya and the others went.

"Very funny." She immediately closed her notebook and began to stare out the window as I did the same.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Mom! Are you finally going to tell me?" I didn't know if it was just me but Tamaki sure seemed to be pestering Kyouya a lot more these days. My eyes quickly wondered around the room as I finally spotted the one person I wanted to see. Hikaru… with her again!

"I stopped today's club activities because of the two guests that we have." Anger began to swell up within me but I quickly suppressed it knowing that this isn't what I should be feeling. I should be happy for my brother… it's the right thing to do.

"What's so important about them?" asked our dumb Lord. Kyouya took out his notebook and placed it on the table before him.

"The guy out there is Joshua or you can call him Josh for short. He's from the United States and he's one of the top therapists in the world due to his unique method of curing patients in under a day. Currently, he plans on spending one academic year in each country to learn more about the culture first-hand to improve the gauge he's made. His assistant's name is Alyssa and has been his assistant ever since Josh became a therapist. Even though they are of the same age and has the title of assistant, they're also very good friends with one another." I was immediately impressed by the accomplishments by the teenager just outside the room.

"How exactly does he cure his patients?" Tamaki seemed to be interested in the guy but I was indifferent.

"He has the ability to look underneath one's actions and mask and forces them to make a decision that would forever change their lives. It seems that he's been able to cure every patient he's met but one and that one person was his significant other." Now I was really interested.

"Hikaru and Haruhi, why don't you entertain Josh and his assistant since you both don't plan on listening." They both went out without a reply and I didn't bother giving my brother a look as I waited for Kyouya to continue his talk regarding Josh.

"That's sad. The one person that is so close to you but you yourself can't heal and can only heal others. That must be torture." For once, something smart actually came out of our… no, _my_ Lord's mouth.

"It says here that he wasn't able to cure him of his mental disorder because he was too close to him emotionally. A couple months later, his boyfriend had committed suicide."

"Wait… he's gay?" The inappropriate thought that should have stayed in my head came out of my mouth instead. I can't believe I just said that after I just heard his boyfriend had died.

"Yes he is."

"And you brought us in here first so we could learn more about him?" Honey asked in which Kyouya nodded.

"I ask that you treat him very well in the future" Everyone nodded but I felt that there was something hidden underneath Kyouya's motive. I just know that it's for money somehow.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

"Would you like some more tea?"

"She said if you would like more tea." I nodded with a smile as Haruhi poured this brown tea into my cup. Whatever this tea was, it tasted so good! Once she was done, I immediately brought the cup to my mouth to taste more of that delicious substance as a couple of more footsteps approach us.

"You two can leave for the day if you want. I've already dismissed the others." Even though I was still drinking my tea and couldn't understand what he was saying, I still knew that the voice belonged to Kyouya. I had finally consumed the contents of the cup as I placed it gently back down. "Kaoru will be staying with me for now because he can speak and understand English." Whatever he was saying seemed to annoy Hikaru.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back home soon so why don't you just bring Haruhi back to her apartment?" Kaoru smiled at what he just said but I immediately knew that it was a fake one.

"Okay… I'll see you soon." Hikaru had smiled as well but his smile was of a sad one. I wonder what's going on between those two twins. As soon as the two walked out of the room, Kyouya took his seat while Kaoru pulled up a seat from another table before sitting down himself. I looked at Alyssa knowing that she knew what I was thinking. Just how much money does this guy think he can get out of me?

"As I said before, welcome to the Host Club. Do you know what our Ouran Private Academy is defined by?" I smiled before speaking.

"Of course! How could I not know? You see it all around you all day and every day. Both prestigious families and wealth define this academy."

"You say that as if you were answering a million dollar question." My smile didn't fade as I looked at my assistant.

"Oh if only I was." I said in such a seducing manner that was obviously inappropriate but it made both her and I smile. As I turned back, I suddenly noticed that Kaoru was also smiling himself. He probably does understand what I'm saying.

"That's right Josh. Since prosperous people have much time on their hands, our Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have the time to give their hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and to profit off of them." I gave a small chuckle at what had entered my ears.

"At least you're honest about what you do." Neither my chuckle nor my comment seems to have fazed him as he continued.

"It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school and we're here to give you a small taste of what our Host Club is capable of." Interest started to grow within me as I waited for what was to happen next. "His name is Kaoru and he does indeed speak and understand English. In fact, he's more fluent than I am. Isn't that right?"

"It's only because my mother always took me to the States for her fashion shows when I was a little kid." Wow, he really can speak perfect English. And he's cute too now that I look at him long enough. Kyouya stood up slowly as he extended his hand across the table towards Alyssa. We both looked at each other as I gave her the silent go ahead, which seemed to make her extremely happy as she took his hand. Once he had her, they both proceeded to go into another room leaving me with this… host. Kaoru also stood up as he took the spot where Alyssa had sat not too long ago.

"Let me guess, you're being forced to stay here because of him isn't that right?" I saw a flash of emotion pass through his golden eyes but it didn't last too long as he put the mask back on.

"What do you mean? I'm here because I want to."

"Oh you know what I mean. Don't think I don't know why you were all brought into the other room with him. I bet he told you a little something about me."

"You're good." So the mask has been put away… for now. "So you're really a therapist huh?" I nodded as I allowed myself eye contact with the male besides me.

"I would ask that you don't think of me as only that. I'm also a person capable of doing other things that any other person is capable of." He smiled and nodded as silence started to settle in between us. As I observed the boy in front of me, it's easily seen that he didn't know what else to say. "So what else do you know about me?"

"Well, you're one of the top therapists in this world and have the ability to cure someone in under a day."

"Is that what he said?" I chuckled a bit but it seems it was taken the wrong way as he frowned. "To correct what he said, I can cure someone in less than an hour when given the opportunity."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's something I enjoy doing but sometimes, I kind of wish I had someone at my side you know?"

"I know what you mean."

"Is that so? Care to share?" He looked unsure of whether to do so or not but I made the decision for him. "Never mind. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's not my place to ask and I don't even know you all that well."

"Oh no that's okay. I…" He was soon cut off as a door opened into our room revealing the two who had left not so long ago. Kaoru suddenly brought his face closer to mine as he whispered something.

"When Kyouya comes, just tell him you had a good time okay?" I chuckled and nodded at the way he was a bit intimated by the boy in glasses who was now within our range.

"Did you enjoy your time with Kaoru today?"

"Indeed I did. Spending the minute or two that I had with him was most enjoyable." I winked at the redhead as he began to blush. "In fact, is that why there were girls here earlier?" He nodded.

"They buy each of the host's time for that day."

"I see. So Alyssa, did you enjoy your short time with Kyouya?" She nodded in such a way that immediately told me that she was happy. "Well then, would you like to return tomorrow?"

"I would but I can't leave your side sir and besides, I don't really have the money to afford their rates."

"You know their rate?"

"Yep. For each day with a host, you have to pay $1,000."

"Wow, that's a bit expensive but then again, this _is_ a rich school. You wouldn't happen to have a special or something do you?" I could already see the dollar signs in Kyouya's eyes.

"If you buy the host for a week, you only have to pay $4,000 but that is not including the weekends. You can buy their weekends too as well if you want. If you do include the weekends, you'd have to pay $5,500."

"I see. So Alyssa, would you like to spend some time with your new friend here? I'd be more than happy to pay for you." That's when I heard a squeal come out of my assistant.

"Would you really?" I nodded. "Oh my God! I love you so much right now!" She suddenly took me into a hug and I could already feel air escaping from my lungs. Thankfully, it didn't last too long as she went back to Kyouya's side.

"So when are you available Kyouya?"

"Any day for you my dear." He brought his lips to Alyssa's hand and gently kissed it receiving a couple of hearts emitting from my secretary.

"Let's do a week and see what happens. Is that all right with you?" Alyssa nodded in agreement with my decision.

"But what about you sir? What are you doing to do without me?" I looked over to Kaoru to see him looking out the window thinking about something.

"Kaoru, what's your schedule for Monday?" I seem to have taken him out of his daze as he put on his fake smile.

"I will be busy that day with my other patrons but I guess I can spend some time after the Host Club activities if you want."

"You know, I'll actually leave that up to you. If you want to spend time with me afterwards, you may do so. If not, then I guess that's it but I will thank you for taking the time to spend some time with me today." He smiled again but this time, it was real.

"It's no problem at all."

"Will a check do fine?" I turned back to Kyouya nodding and smiling at the same time. "Then we will be returning on Monday. See you then." I gave one last look at Kaoru as I began to walk towards the doors that led me here with Alyssa in tow as she said her good bye to Kyouya.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Why did I act like that today? How could I let my defenses fall so easily to… _him_? I didn't even know him and yet, I felt like I wanted to tell him everything. It's true that he was cute with his black hair and brown eyes but that couldn't possibly mean that I was falling for him right? I mean, the only person I love is Hikaru but… even that shouldn't exist. How could I love my brother in that way? All the dreams that I have of him kissing and caressing me turns me on so much. I could feel something starting to come alive down there so I simply turned on my stomach as to hide the coming erection. Good thing I was lying on my bed in my own house because if I had this somewhere else, I don't know if I could handle the embarrassment. Sleep soon claimed me as my eyes shut close.

"So, what happened?" The door to the room soon closed as I felt the bed move to Hikaru's movements.

"Nothing much really." I smiled in hopes that he would leave the topic alone and go to sleep.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. We share our secrets right?" I could feel myself starting to bite down on my lower lip at his question. Our relationship just isn't the same as it was before.

"Yeah, I guess." I was so unsure of what I said but it seemed to make him happy.

"Then tell me! I want to hear what went on when I left." I sighed mentally in preparation for our _conversation_.

"All we did was talk like you and I would do at the Host Club. You know, just give him company."

"Him?" I gulped at the way he said that. "I thought you were entertaining both the guy and girl?"

"Well um…" I laughed nervously as I continued. "Kyouya thought it would be best if he hosted the girl alone in another room while I did the same with Josh."

"All you did was talk right?"

"Yep." The answer seemed to have pleased him as he moved himself closer to me, embracing me. I liked and hated what he was doing to me. I groaned as I started to move away but that didn't last long as his arms forcefully put me in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um… I was just thirsty for some water."

"Don't lie to me." I shuddered as Hikaru somehow turned me on my back and comfortably laid his head on my shoulder. Then that's when it happened – it started to come alive again down there. I can't let him know that I'm getting this way because of him. Without warning, I shifted onto my right shoulder leaving my back open to Hikaru. "So you want to play huh?"

"What?"

"Oh it's coming now!" What he did next couldn't stop me from laughing. His hands went all over my body, tickling me with no mercy.

"Hikaru, please stop!" My mind just couldn't work at that moment as Hikaru was on top of me with his knees on each side of me as his hands started to slow down.

"I like it when you laugh and smile like that." I stared into his golden orbs, wondering what he was about to do. His right hand began to caress me as I shivered by his touch. "I love you Kaoru." My eyes widened as his face began to lower and before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine. He was… kissing me. I raised my hands to push him off but he pushed them back on the bed with his own. His lips moved gently with my own as my body enjoyed what was being done.

I sat upright suddenly as I knew what was going on. It was just a dream. I felt so sweaty and my shirt was actually starting to stick to me. I looked over to the clock besides us and saw that it was only 4:32 AM. I looked over besides me and saw Hikaru hugging his pillow. It looked like he was having a good dream since he had a grin on his face. I slowly got out of the bed and into the bathroom that was nearby but still in the room. I can't believe I actually had a dream of Hikaru doing that to me. And I'm actually still hard by it! I slowly closed the bathroom door, locking it in case Hikaru woke up.

I slowly lowered my pants and started to touch myself in ways that I wanted Hikaru to do to me. I wanted him to grind up against me violently. I shivered at the thought of our crotches up against each other's as it only sped up my hand. I wanted to feel his mouth all over me like I was his favorite candy. Before I knew it, I had came and when I did, I felt so ashamed. How could I think like that about my own brother? It was sick and disgusting! What would he think if he found out I just did that? I quickly cleaned myself up and left the bathroom once done. Realizing that I couldn't sleep anymore, I went to our desk and I started up the laptop. I looked back to the bed seeing Hikaru all sprawled out. I so wanted to jump back into bed with him but after what I just did, I felt so dirty.

Once the laptop was all started up, I immediately clicked on the Internet browser, which allowed me entry to everything I wanted except for the one thing I loved. I sighed as I went onto the Google search engine and typed I the first thing that came to mind - Josh and the word therapist. I didn't know why I was thinking about him but he intrigues me. Is it because he's a therapist? Or is it because I actually find him attractive? I slowly closed my eyes as memories soon flooded back to me.

**Flashback**

"So, it seems like you're waiting for your ride as well?" I looked over to raven-haired teen next to me, along with his assistant.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure as to what time I was going to leave so I just called my driver a few minutes ago." I gave a grin as Josh turned back to the street in front of him but my eyes didn't leave him at all. He really was cute with the way his black hair was mostly parted to the right like a schoolboy. He was just a bit shorter than me and he wasn't fat or skinny. His skin was a bit tan like he was from a tropical island or something and he liked really cute in our uniform.

"I see." Another silence passed between us but it wasn't an uncomfortable one unlike the ones I have with Hikaru. It was more relaxing when it was with Josh.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why is your assistant dressed like one of our schoolgirls if she isn't really taking classes here?" To my surprise, Josh wasn't the one to answer.

"Because he thinks it's funny."

"Hey, I need to get a laugh somehow since I'm wearing this uniform of theirs."

"Yeah but at least you look handsome in it while I look a virgin over here!" I began to laugh at their charade, which caught their attention.

"Well why don't you ask Kaoru what he thinks?"

"No thanks." She turned her back immediately in an angry manner.

"Aww, don't be like that! You know I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I couldn't help but stare at him for a while and once I finally realized he was staring back, I turned away trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on my face.

"I have to admit Kaoru, you're one of those guys that just seem to be cute and hot at the same time." I blinked a bit at what had just entered my mind. Did he just compliment me? I looked back at him and once our eyes locked, I just couldn't pull away! His chocolate eyes are just so tempting but I love Hikaru! Maybe I really am gay.

"Josh, what are you doing?" He finally broke off the eye contact to turn to his secretary.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Ugh never mind." She turned her back on us again leaving me to wonder what just happened.

"I know this might just seem a bit weird seeing as how you're not a patient of mine but take my business card." He handed me this small card and when I took it, I quickly scanned over it and was shocked to learn that the initials M.D. were at the end of this name. "Just to let you know, I may be a therapist but I'm also a doctor as well." The only thing that went through my brain was how in the world was he already a doctor at this age? Was he super smart or something? "Um Kaoru, your ride has arrived."

"Huh?" That's when I saw my driver already next to me waiting for me to get in. Was I really out of reality that much? I shoved his card into my pocket and as I entered the limo, I made sure to leave my right leg on the concrete to make sure the door didn't close just yet. "Hey, you want a ride to your place?" I didn't know what has gotten into me but I just felt like I had to ask.

"No that's okay but thank you for offering. You're very kind." He smiled as I did the same. I finally let my other leg in letting my driver to close the door. When the car started to move, I could see him waving good-bye, which made me happy. Someone was actually showing me attention today.

Once I arrived back, I immediately got out of the limo and into the place I called home. The maids who saw me enter greeted me and offered to take my bag but I just nodded.

"Has Hikaru arrived back?"

"No young master. He is due back at 9 tonight after spending dinner with his friend." So he decided to take Haruhi out to dinner and he didn't even think about sending me a text? I immediately felt hurt but didn't show it as I simply smiled at the maid and continued my way upstairs to our room. I threw my bag right next to the bed as I took out a pair of pajamas to change into after I showered. I quickly undressed myself and threw the clothes into a basket nearby that was nearly half full and made my way into the bathroom and in the shower.

I was done soon after as I threw myself onto the bed after I was done getting dressed. I looked over the clock besides me and saw that it was only 4:42 PM. I wonder what Hikaru is doing right now.

**End Flashback**

That's right! His card is in the pants I threw into the basket earlier! I moved silently and quickly towards the basket to find out that Hikaru also threw his clothes in here as well. I took the shirt that belonged to him and quickly sniffed it, enjoying the scent of my brother. After a couple of minutes, I realized that I had done enough of that and searched for my own pair of pants. When I finally did, I couldn't find the card at all in the pockets! Where did it go?

"Looking for this?" That's when I quickly stood by the sudden voice of my brother's. I looked over and what I saw made my heart skip a beat. How does he have the card? Why is he even awake? "If you're wondering why I have it, let's just say that when I got home, I didn't see your cell phone on the desk like I usually do so I figured you must have left it in your pants and that's when I found this." I even forgot to take out my cell phone? "Oh and I woke up because you were being kind of loud."

"What are you, a mind reader now?"

"Of course not! I just know you all too well." I walked over to the bed as his eyes never left my own.

"Yeah well, can I have the card back?"

"Why do you want it back?

"Because I do. Now give it to me."

"Did you ask for this or did he give it to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does when it comes to my brother. I want to make sure that you're okay."

"Well I am. Now give me it." He stretched out his arm allowing me access to the card, which I gladly took back. I returned to the desk and saw all these search results but they weren't what I wanted. As I looked back at the card, I decided to change my search by inputting 'Joshua Enriquez' and when I pressed Enter, I got what I wanted as I clicked on the first link on top of the page. What a weird last name for an American now that I think of it but whatever.

"Kaoru, why aren't you going back to sleep?" I looked back to my brother and it seemed like he was a bit sad but that can't be right. Why would he be sad?

"Well I did sleep early last night so I guess that explains why I woke up so early."

"Don't lie to me. You had a dream didn't you?" Wow, his connection to me is still strong. I guess I can say the same for myself I suppose.

"Fine I did. Does it matter?"

"I'm pretty sure I answered that question already." I turned back to the laptop to see a picture of Josh in a suit with a lot of information next to his picture. I must be on Wikipedia. I could hear Hikaru sigh as he went back to sleep giving me the chance to stop thinking about my brother for once. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't help myself. Most of the details on this page were things I already knew from Kyouya but surprisingly, there was a link to a website that Josh made himself. I clicked on it and when the page loaded, another window appeared asking for me to enter my name to keep a record as to who goes onto his site. I entered my name and clicked on 'OK' revealing a picture of himself and Alyssa smiling with a bunch of links on the left-hand side.

The one link that interested me the most was the one that said 'Past Cases'. When I clicked on it, another window appeared asking a username and password but I didn't know both so I just clicked on 'Cancel' and began to read what was on the page.

'Because you are not authorized to view this page, you may not view the content in its entirety. Instead, you may view the information regarding the first case that Josh solved in his career. The patient's name will not be mentioned due to confidentiality reasons. When the patient was first admitted to the hospital, he was already diagnosed with depression in the past due to the loss of his wife and would not speak to his family members. Doctors have tried their hardest to try and cure him but nothing worked. It just seemed like he lost the will to live. He even became suicidal as he started to cut himself on his chest, thighs, and wrists. The patient was given anti-depressants but he refused to take them. The patient was too under weight to the point where he was just skin and bones. Even if he did eat, he would just purge it all up and he was soon diagnosed as anorexic.

That's when Joshua decided to take his case to try and save the man's life and he managed to do it in less than ten minutes. The patient was brought to a special room that had special modification to best suit Joshua's medical ability. Joshua was able to make himself older to the patient due to the special modification within the room. Click to listen to the conversation.' I eagerly clicked on it making sure the volume was low so as to not wake up Hikaru.

"Who are you?" Wow, that guy's voice sounded so bare and tired. And I guess this conversation is going to be in English.

"My name is Josh and I will be the last therapist you will ever have in your life." The man tried to laugh but only ended up coughing.

"Is that so? Are you here to tell me that I'm doing to die?"

"Yeah but I'm also here to tell you that you have a chance to change that but of course, you already heard that and I already know what your reaction will be. So instead of playing games like the other therapists have, I will give it to you in my very own special way."

"No matter what you do, I don't care."

"You don't care because you don't want to. You don't want to because you don't see the need to live. You don't see the need to live because you lost your wife. Get over it because I don't really care." The man began to laugh once more.

"If you don't care, then why bother to be a therapist?"

"Good question but let me ask you this first – if you don't care about your life, then why bother being a parent. Why bother loving another person if you can't even handle the responsibility or the consequences to come?"

"Oh please. Her death was not my fault."

"And what about your son?"

"What do you mean?" He seemed to be shocked by this.

"You know what I'm talking about. Was your son's suicide not your fault as well?"

"What are you talking about? He's alive and well out there!"

"WRONG! Let me read you his suicidal note.

'Dear Dad,

I can't take how you're just lying down in the hospital dying and grieving over mother's death. I know it hurts but can't you understand that it hurts me too! You're not the only one in pain here and now that you're in the hospital dying, I'm about to lose you too, the only other parent I love. Well guess what father? I'm going to die before you so that way, we could all meet each other in heaven. Good-bye father.'" Whimpering and sniffles were soon heard as the patient tried to gasp for air.

"That can't be true… that's impossible!"

"Wrong again my friend. And guess what? He's lying down in a hospital room dying just as much as you are, all because you don't have the courage to keep on living. If you can't live for your wife, then live for your son! Do you want him to die? HUH? DO YOU?"

"No! I don't!" The man began to cry non-stop and I could feel myself starting to cry as well.

"Then why are you killing yourself?"

"I…"

"Don't answer because that was a rhetorical question, which means I already know why or I don't care. In this case, I do know why you're killing yourself and it's because you just want to die slowly and in pain just like how your wife died of breast cancer."

"You're very perceptive."

"I get that a lot. Now let me show you your son. Nurse, please bring him in now." I could hear a door creak open and the man started to cry hysterically and to tell the truth, it started to scare me.

"Can you see that your son is twice as sick as you? Do you want him to die like this?"

"No… no I don't!"

"Then what are you going to do about it? By the way, you only have two minutes before your son dies."

"What?" The man said in a gasp.

"Are you going deaf now? Your son only has two minutes before he dies. What will you do now?"

"I… I…"

"Live or die Troy. Live or die." I didn't know if it was just me but it kind of sounded like Josh was a bit sadistic.

"I'll take my medication! I'll start eating again! Just don't let him die! Please!"

"Congratulations, you passed." I sighed out loud by the conversation I just heard. It was so scary and so lifelike but it was – this really did happen somewhere out there. As I continued down the page, I saw something that said, 'Patient's Comments' and clicked on it. The moment the page came up, I began to read.

'I would just like to thank Dr. Enriquez for helping me get out of the state that I was in. Now, my son and I are living happily. My son even got married to a beautiful woman that resembles so much like my wife. I also want to say that because of what I experienced, I have never treated life as I once did. I no longer take everything for granted and for that, I thank you. After I heard about your other cases, it seems like you treated me so much easier than with the others so I guess I have to thank you for not being as hard on me. Thank you for saving my life.' Wow. I can't believe that there are cases that are more extreme than the one I just heard. I simply shuttered at the though of something more cruel than that. I decided to take a glance over at Hikaru to see that he was sound asleep. He looked like he was in heaven right now with that smile plastered on his face. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Hmm, Haruhi…" Well that answered my question. I could feel a tear start to form from my right eye but I refused to let it fall. Instead, I rubbed it with my sleeve before I went back to the laptop. As I scanned the page, I soon found something on the left-hand side that said, 'The Unsolved Case'. This must be the case involving his boyfriend! I immediately clicked on it to see a picture of Josh in another man's arms. Well, his boyfriend was good looking I'll give him that. As I scrolled down, information regarding the case appeared before my eyes.

'The patient first suffered from a disease called Alzheimer's and every doctor knew that there was no cure or vaccine for that. In fact, they were more surprised at how someone at his young age could have something like that. This was the beginning of the end for their relationship. The patient's disease progressed so much that he couldn't even remember Joshua. That was when he decided to take up the case himself to see if he could cure him but we all knew that his efforts were to be in vain and that the only reason he took up the case was because it was someone special and close to him. All of the doctors and even Joshua himself knew that he would never have taken a case of Alzheimer's had it been someone else. Joshua used all of the methods at his disposal but none of them worked. The patient had started to develop a mental disorder called Schizophrenia, which only made things worse. The patient died soon after jumping off the hospital roof.'

That was when I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. Something like that actually happened to Josh? But he seemed so happy yesterday as if the events didn't even occur. I just know that if something like that happened to me, I wouldn't be able to live. I looked over to Hikaru again and I could feel my tears fall down onto my face. I don't want to lose you Hikaru but I feel like I already have…

* * *

**Saturday the 5****th**** of September**

"Kaoru. Oh Kaoru! Wake up!" I could feel my brother's hand on my shoulder, moving me back and forth trying to get me out of my slumber. "You're going to get a back ache from sleeping like that." I slowly moved upwards from the desk and I could feel my bones crack as I moved them.

"Ow."

"See? What'd I tell you?"

"Whatever." That's when I felt his arms snake their way around my neck as his face rubbed against mine.

"But don't worry. I'll take good care of my baby!" I was so enjoying his touch right now that I couldn't bare to push him away. "Would you like me to do that? Huh?" He began to move his face up and down against my face that was so turning me on right now.

"Would… you?" I asked nervously as Hikaru turned my face towards his.

"Of course. Anything for my baby." The way he just said that just sent me to heaven as he lifted me up from the chair and gently laid me down on the bed. I became anxious of what he was going to do next as he brought his face to my ear. "Why don't you lay on your stomach so I can massage you?" I didn't argue at all as I quickly did what was asked of me. "A bit anxious aren't we?"

"Shut up…" I could feel my face heat up, which only gained another comment from my brother.

"You're so cute when you blush." And that's when I knew. I woke up full of sweat again as I began to breathe heavily. I quickly turned back to the bed to see Hikaru still sleeping and the time – 9:02 AM… it's almost time for Hikaru to wake up for his date with Haruhi. Speaking of waking up, it seems like my little friend is up and awake already. I sighed as I could only wonder how many times would I dream of Hikaru doing things like that to me. This is starting to get too much for me. I started to feel my backache thanks to the way I was sleeping on the desk as I stood up from the chair. Time to take a shower I guess.

Just like every morning, I went in and out of the shower making sure to be quick. As soon as I was done, I switched into some new pajamas and went downstairs making sure to softly close the door behind me.

"Good morning young master." The maid was currently busy vacuuming the lobby but she still stopped what she was doing to show respect.

"Morning." I yawned soon after as I walked into the dining room and sat myself down.

"What would you like to eat this morning?" I thought about what I wanted to eat before responding to the maid.

"How about some bacon and eggs? I haven't had that in years."

"Of course young master." The maid smiled before walking off into the kitchen. I waited patiently for my dish to come out and when it did, it looked so delicious! I began to stuff it all in my mouth and it tasted so good!

"Kaoru, make sure you chew. I wouldn't want you choking on your food." The presence of my brother made me tense up just a bit but that wouldn't stop me from devouring this delicious food.

"Yeah okay." I continued eating as he took his place next to me.

"An American breakfast this morning? Seems like Josh had affected you more than I thought." I shrugged him off as I took a bite out of a piece of bacon. "I see you've been researching up on Josh while I was asleep last night. I'm a bit jealous." I used my peripheral vision to take a look at my brother and when he smiled, I knew that he knew that I was staring at him.

"As if you're jealous at all."

"Of course I am! Someone else has your attention when your attention should be on me!" I rolled my eyes at that comment. I could say the same for you Hikaru.

"Please stop acting like that. It's starting to annoy me."

"What do you mean?" I hate it when he treats me as his lover when we're outside of the Host Club. It's all still an act to him.

"Don't act as if you care about me."

"But I do care about you. You're my brother." Yeah and you'll only see me as such and nothing more. I stood up not able to finish my food any longer.

"Whatever. I lost my appetite." I walked out of the dining room without one more word spoken from my brother.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

"Alyssa, what time is it?"

"It's 11:00 AM, why?"

"I was just wondering. Am I done with patients for today?"

"You have one more and then you're done!"

"About time!" I said tiredly as she gave a laugh. "This is definitely the last night shift that I'm going to be doing in my own office!"

"But this is where most of your money comes from you know."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I think all you needed was a reminder." I sighed out loud, preparing myself mentally for the next patient.

"Send in the next patient."

"All right but you won't need me to interpret seeing as how he can speak English." I raised my eyebrow, as I was curious to see who it was. "You can come in now." The person that came in certainly surprised me but it did explain as to why Alyssa was acting a bit happy.

"Well hello there Kyouya. You don't seem to be sick physically or mentally so I'm guessing you're not here for a check-up. So what can I do for you today?" I slowly sat down in my chair waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to invite you to go out to dinner with me tonight so we can chat some more." Great, more business talk.

"Oh? And where would we be having dinner?"

"At my mansion. Alyssa can come as well if she would like to." Without bothering to look, I knew that she was smiling.

"Sure, why not. We'd be delighted to have dinner with you." A smile soon formed on his face as he handed me a card with his address on it.

"Let's meet at 8:00 tonight. Will that be all right with you?" I nodded. "Great. Do you have any questions before I leave?"

"Actually I do. Why didn't you just call me instead of coming over here?"

"I thought it would be best if I invited you face to face."

"Well don't I feel special all of a sudden." As we both smiled and said our good-byes, I sighed tiredly as I sat down in the waiting area. "That guy is planning something but what?"

"I don't know but I really don't care! As long as I get to see him, I'll be happy." I sighed once again at Alyssa's excitement.

"Please, do try to remember that he is a host and he is supposed to be serving ladies such as yourself. Don't think that he's falling in love with you or anything."

"Oh come on Josh! Did you really have to burst my fantasy like that?"

"I think all you needed was a reminder." I smiled knowing that I used the same line she used on me earlier.

"What about you? I heard you flirting with Kaoru yesterday!" I dramatically gasped at what she was saying.

"Me? Flirt? I doubt that."

"You're kidding me right? Let me quote you, 'I have to admit Kaoru, you're just one of those guys that are just cute and hot at the same time.'" For the first time in years, I could actually feel my face getting hot.

"I was just… um…"

"See? I told you were flirting with him! You just didn't know it because you haven't been flirting with anyone in over a year or so!"

"Well sorry if I'm still having trouble moving on." I looked away from her but I immediately knew that she felt sorry for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry Josh. I didn't mean to say it like that." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I just… don't know if I'm ready to have someone else in my life."

"I understand. Would you like to go home now?"

"Yeah, I'm beat from solving ten cases today!" I stood up from the chair and left the office as I waited for Alyssa to lock the door and turn on the alarm system.

"I still don't know how you do what you do. It always amazes me when I'm in that room with you pushing them to make a decision."

"Let's just say I know something about human nature and sadly enough, even though I have that knowledge, I can't avoid making the same mistakes myself." I felt a hug from behind me, which instantly comforted me. How long have I denied myself the touch of another human being?

"Remember what I said Josh – everyone has their bumps in the road." I gave a smirk at her little philosophical quote.

"If only I knew when the bumps were going to end."

"You'll know when you get there."

**Later That Night**

"Do I really want to go to this stupid dinner?"

"Yes, you do. And besides, Kyouya is going to be there!"

"You do know that I'm not attracted to him like you are right?"

"Just get in the limo already! If we don't leave now, we're going to be late!" I soon crawled into the limo as Alyssa did the same. I can't believe she made me wear this black suit with a rose coming out of my chest pocket. It's not like I was going on a date or anything. Now that I look at the way she's dressed, she looks like she was going to get married with the white dress she was wearing. "All right we're in. Let's get moving." I never knew why but her voice sounded so innocent compared to all the other voices I've heard and her skin was deathly pale compared to me but her white dress gave it a nice complexion. Looks like she even decided to do her blonde hair as well.

"Hopefully, the dinner won't last too long."

"Well according to the text I got from Kyouya, he said he wanted to make some sort of a business deal with us."

"Wait, he knows your number?"

"Yeah, I gave it to him when he came to the office this morning." I should have known…

"And now his true colors come out – he wants to make a business deal with us just like any other businessman we've come across."

"And you've said no to most of those people and they made such really good offers!"

"I will not make a deal with someone who's just in it for the money. You should know that by now."

"I know but still! We could have been super rich by now!"

"Alyssa, we're rich enough that we have a limo, a driver, a mansion, maids, cooks, and all those other things we have. What more do you want? Besides, you know I'm not in the medical business for money. I do it because I care about the health of other people."

"And that's what makes you so cute! You care more about other people than about yourself." I smiled at her compliment as I looked out the window to see cars passing by.

"With the way we're dressed, I feel like we're both about to get married."

"Wow you're right." She said with a laugh. The rest of the ride was in silence and when we finally got to the mansion, Alyssa was the first to get out. I took my time of course but decided to speed up when I saw Alyssa already waiting for me at the door. She knocked patiently as the doors to the mansion were already being opened. Kyouya was the first person I saw as Alyssa and I entered leaving the maids to close the door behind us.

"Welcome to my humble abode madam." Kyouya took her hand and gently kissed as he had done before, which only made me roll my eyes mentally.

"We're both very excited to be here, isn't that right Josh?" I smiled in response but the house itself got my attention as I noticed the paintings that were on the walls. Some of them belonged to famous artists such as Van Gogh.

"Let me lead you to our dining room." As the two in front began to walk, I followed suit to make sure I wouldn't lose them. I quickly noticed that there were maids everywhere and they all had some sort of a task to do. "Here we are." The two made a left into a room and when I was in front of the room, my jaw quickly dropped. The room was so huge that you could have a party in here! And the table itself could easily fit up to fifty people! As I looked at the ceiling, there were multiple chandeliers, which was an amazing sight to behold.

"Josh, are you going to get over here or not?" When I looked back down, Alyssa and Kyouya were already sitting down next to each other but what I saw next surprised me.

"I'm coming!" As I got closer to the table, I noticed that Kaoru's eyes didn't leave me, which seemed to have gotten the attention of the blonde across as she observed our actions. When I finally got to my chair next to the redhead, our eyes got caught with one another. He was wearing a white suit with a pink flower coming out of his own chest pocket. Wow, he's really, really cute.

"Ahem." That's when we finally pulled away at each other as I took my seat due to Alyssa interrupting. She got distracted in the next second though as Kyouya began to have a conversation with her. I might as well talk to Kaoru to make sure I wasn't going to be bored out of my mind tonight.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." I turned to get him in sight as he smiled but it was a fake one.

"Of course I would come when I heard you were going to be here." That's when I picked it up. He's pretending again… probably because of Kyouya who was just across from us.

"You don't have to pretend when you're with me. I thought I got that across yesterday?"

"You did but…"

"You can't help it right?" That's when he blinked by my question. "You know that you're supposed to host for me and thus you act in that manner. Like I said, you don't have to. Just be yourself, that's all I ask for from you." I gave a small smile and he seemed to understand when a real smile came on his face.

"Is that what you really want from me?"

"Of course. I don't want to spend time with someone who's always going to be fake with me. Those relationships always fail right away you know." Silence passed between us as the first serving came out of the kitchen. This salad looks delicious! I could immediately feel my taste buds tingling for it. When I got a piece of salad into my mouth, I felt like I was in heaven.

"This salad tastes so good! It's amazing!" Apparently, Alyssa agreed as well as she couldn't stop stuffing her mouth with it. "You know, I think a salad only tastes good if it has good dressing." I didn't know why I just voiced my thoughts but I did get a reply.

"That's so true. I think the dressing is what makes the salad." I grinned at what Kaoru said.

"Looks like we have something in common." Silence took over as we finished up our salads with only soft jazz music coming from the ceiling to entertain us.

"So how was your day?" I looked over to the redhead to see that it was a sincere question.

"I basically just slept since I had the night shift last night at my office."

"Really? I… uh… happened to come across your website last night."

"Oh really? What'd you think of it?"

"It was really interesting. I even got to find out how you solved your very first case!"

"You actually read through all of that?" Kaoru gave a nod, which really had me confused. Why would he do that? Is he really interested in the work that I do or is he doing it just so he can get closer to me? Or perhaps Kyouya is forcing him to learn more about me… I need to observe him some more before deciding. The maids quickly came in to take our plates before serving us some miso soup, which tastes really good as well.

"So Josh, are you enjoying your time with us?" I couldn't see what Kyouya was thinking thanks to a glare in his glasses but I just smiled, which seemed to satisfy him.

"Perhaps it's time to talk about what I came here for so we can get it done and over with." Kyouya slowly put his spoon back into the bowl before wiping his mouth clean with a nearby napkin.

"Of course. Now I'm not going to beat around the bush with you so I'll be straight to the point. I want you to be the Host Club's therapist/doctor for the rest of the year and in return, you and Alyssa will have an exclusive pass to be with the Host Club at all events for free for the entire year."

"Interesting offer." Alyssa kept on nodding, telling me to take the offer but I needed to know more information. "No one has offered me something like this. Usually, my offers would just consist of money but seeing as how this is not the case, I might be willing to take it after you answer a couple of questions."

"Certainly. Ask away."

"Why do you want me to do all that? I'm sure you have the best doctors looking out for your health already."

"That's very true but none of them measure up to your ability and I just want to make sure that every one of us is in the best shape possible both mentally and physically."

"And how exactly would I do that?"

"Well, I'm not really sure as to how you work so why don't you tell me?" I smiled at the way he was thinking. So he's letting me make all of the decisions? I like that.

"I don't need to do a physical seeing as how Ouran already does that so I would only need a copy of the medical records of each member. If someone happens to fall ill physically, he or she will take priority and will be taken care of immediately. To make sure no one has a mental disorder or something detrimental to their health, I will observe each member once a week during club activities. If necessary, I will do therapy for those in need of it."

"I like the sound of that. For your schedule, why don't you take Tamaki on Monday, Honey and Mori on Tuesday, myself on Wednesday, Hikaru and Kaoru on Thursday, and Haruhi on Friday?"

"That sounds just fine but I can tell you right now that I don't even need to take a look at you Kyouya. I can already see that you're in perfect health like I said earlier when you came to my office."

"Is that so? You didn't even do a checkup on me or have taken a look at my records."

"I don't need to look at anyone's record to know if he or she is in perfect condition at the time I diagnose you." That's when I saw Alyssa take a look at her watch to write it down in her notebook.

"Why's that?"

"Now that's a secret I can't share." I said with a smile.

"What about Kaoru then? Is he in perfect condition as well?" At that, I immediately felt his eyes on me, waiting for me to answer.

"I need to observe him this upcoming Thursday to find out if he is or not."

"All right then. I'll trust that you will be taking care of our health then?" I nodded in which Alyssa gave a squeal.

"You actually accepted a deal in like forever! It's about time!" I smiled at the way she began to act as I stood up from my chair.

"Please excuse me for now. I just need to get some fresh air."

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Don't mind him. He gets like that every time a deal has ended and just needs to breathe." I stared at the blonde girl across from me who seemed to be infatuated with Kyouya. That's actually a bit scary if you ask me.

"I see. You wouldn't happen to tell me how he does what he does without actually _looking_ at us would you?" Alyssa looked down as I waited for a response.

"To tell the truth, I really don't know. Sometimes I think his gifts come from God because he can do things that most people in the world couldn't even dream of doing. I can tell you that most of his answers come from just observing people though. Apparently, he's observed you long enough to know that you're okay." I could feel my right leg going up and down by the conversation that just occurred. So that's what Kyouya wanted from him all along. Seems strange but it does look like something he would do.

"Kaoru, why don't you check up on Josh for us?" I nodded and smiled when Alyssa looked over knowing not to make a fuss in front of Kyouya. If I did, I would definitely be in some sort of trouble.

"Sure, I'll be back soon." I stood up from the chair and left the dining room in search of the renowned therapist but seeing as how I wasn't exactly sure as to where he was, I might as well ask someone here. "Excuse me, you didn't happen to see Josh pass by would you?" The maid stopped her vacuuming to take a look at me before answering.

"You mean the American?" I nodded. "I believe he went out into the front courtyard."

"Thanks." After a couple of more steps, I was finally at the front doors as a couple of maids pushed them open revealing Josh sitting at a bench near the fountain. When I walked out, the doors had shut close behind me as I started to walk towards him. The weather felt really nice right now but it sure isn't going to last for long; it's almost winter already. Without saying a word, I took a seat next to him on the bench.

"Let me guess, Kyouya sent you out here?" I couldn't help but laugh at the way he knew that.

"Yep, he did. He wanted me to make sure that you were okay."

"Yeah, I am. I just wanted to spend some time outside before going back in. Besides, I already know that Alyssa wants to spend some time alone with that friend of yours."

"It's actually a bit weird for me to see Kyouya actually hosting for someone."

"Why's that?"

"He doesn't usually host by himself and when he does, it's usually to make sure a business deal gets through." That's when Josh began to laugh himself.

"Well that explains why he kept kissing her hand so much. So how was your day today?" When he turned towards me, that's when I realized that I was staring at him again!

"Oh well, all I did was watch some television in my room until I got a call from Kyouya telling me to get dressed to come here tonight." Josh really looks nice in black for some reason.

"Don't take offense or anything but do you enjoy doing what you do in the Host Club?"

"Um…" I actually had to put some thought into my answer because no one had ever asked me that except for the patrons that I had but Hikaru was always the one to respond. "Well I do like seeing the girls smile and everything."

"That wasn't my question though. Do you enjoy doing what you do?" That was when it hit me. What was going on right now felt like the conversation I heard between Josh and the patient but I wasn't in any hospital room. When I took the time to think about the answer, I already knew why I liked being in the Host Club – I got to do intimate things with my brother but I couldn't say that to him! I'd definitely disgust him if he knew.

"I do but… I can't tell you why." I looked down onto the black bench avoiding his eyes.

"Hey don't do that. Look at me." I looked back up to stare into his chocolate eyes that seemed to hypnotize me. "Don't be ashamed okay? I just want you to be happy." He said with a smile that definitely made me want to melt. Wow, I'm acting as if I was a girl that has a crush on him. I nodded in understanding as silence took over once again but that didn't last long as I felt like I wanted to say something to him.

"Josh, I want to answer the question that you asked me yesterday." It looked like I had gotten his full attention when he decided to turn his whole body in my direction. "I know how you feel when you said that you wanted someone by your side because I feel like I lost the one person that means so much to me. My brother and I were inseparable when we were children and we would do everything together. He would always look out for me and I would look out for him and up until we met Tamaki, it was always our world or everything outside of our world."

"How close were you to him when you were a kid?" That's when I felt nervous. Should I really tell him we took showers together and slept together? "I don't mean to be rude but seeing as how you're taking this long, I want to say that you were rather… intimate correct?" My eyes widened at his correct accusation. "Sorry, don't take it personally. It's just that I've done a lot of cases before so I have a lot of experience." He began to scratch his head and bow down to apologize.

"Oh no that's okay."

"Would you like to continue then?"

"Yeah, I would actually." I don't know why but I was pouring out all of my thoughts to the chocolate-eyed boy in front of me. I didn't really want him to know but it felt good letting someone other than me know. "When Tamaki had us join the Host Club, we slowly began to let others into our world but it didn't shatter until Haruhi appeared." Suddenly, I lost the need to continue as tears started to form. No… I can't cry right now! Not in front of him! I quickly rubbed the tears that threatened to fall but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. Josh was offering me some sort of comfort and I wasn't about to refuse it.

"Let it all out Kaoru, you don't have to hold it in any longer." My tears fell down freely as I started to whimper at the thought of Hikaru leaving me forever.

"Hey, you didn't happen to read the unsolved case on my site did you?" I nodded before I sniffled, trying to stop myself from crying.

"I've never told anyone else this besides Alyssa but my boyfriend had left me a letter before he committed suicide."

"R-Really? Wha-What did it say?"

"Well do you want to read it for yourself?" That's when I took myself out of his arms to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"I don't mind." I nodded slowly as he reached for his chest pocket where the rose was as a letter was pulled out. "I think it's time to let someone else know." He handed the letter to me but I was so hesitant to take it that my hands were actually shaking. "Just make sure you don't cry on it okay?" That's when I gave a small laugh through my tears.

"I won't." My hands were trembling as I opened up the letter to view its contents in its entirety.

'Dear Josh,

Even though I haven't been in the right state of mind for months now, I don't want to see you suffer anymore because of me. I don't want to see you cry in the corner of the room because I couldn't remember you. I don't want to see your efforts go in vain and thus, while I am actually able to think straight for once, I just want to let you know that I love you with all of my heart. After tonight, you won't have to take care of me any longer. Get up and move forward with your life. Be happy because I know if I weren't like this, I'd want to see you smile and laugh every day. I'm sorry for making you cry so much these past months but now, you don't have to cry anymore. Please be happy because I'm doing this for you. With all of my heart, I will love you forever. Thank you for the things that you've given me.' I looked back up just in time to see a tear fall from the boy in front of me.

"Do you think it's weird that I've always had that letter near my heart for about two years now?"

"No…" The word came out so softly as if it was a whisper. "I think it's romantic." I handed the letter back as he placed it into his pocket. "Thank you for showing me something so personal." That's when he chuckled.

"You're kind and you have manners as well? You really are one of a kind aren't you?" I just know I was turning red again so I looked towards the sky at the glittering stars above.

"I wouldn't say that since I am a twin."

"Just because you're a twin doesn't mean that you're not special in your own way. You _are_ two different people if you didn't know that already." The stars seemed to be extra bright tonight as if they were light bulbs in the sky. "Perhaps it's time to head back inside don't you think?"

"I think you're right." We both stood up at the same time as we headed back to the mansion. Before either one of us could knock, the doors suddenly opened up, as Alyssa and Kyouya seemed like they were on the way out.

"There you are! I was wondering where you both went."

"Oh don't fret too much woman. We were just having a chat outside." I smiled at the way they talked to each other. It was so different than from what I'm used to hearing.

"Yeah well do you know it's 9:30?"

"Really? Looks like I having too much fun with Kaoru then." That's when I looked at Josh only to have myself look away after seeing him wink at me. He always seems to flirt with me when I don't expect it or do I want to think he's flirting with me?

"Yes well, it's time to head home. Our ride is already here." I turned back to see Josh's limo all ready and waiting for them to get in.

"That was fast. Oh well, I'll see you on Monday then Kaoru." I smiled at him as he did the same.

"See you later!" As Alyssa said her good-bye to Kyouya, Josh was about to enter the limo but had stopped halfway.

"Actually, would you like a ride back to your place?" Without thinking, one word came out of my mouth.

"Sure!" When Josh got into the vehicle, I took the seat next to him while Alyssa took the seat on the side. The driver finally closed the door as I felt the warm air come out of the vents warming me up after spending a good time outside.

"So how far do you live from here?"

"I'm just ten minutes away. Just tell your driver to go back on the highway, take the third exit, a left on the next street, and my house is the only one with a white wall around it on the right." Josh looked over at Alyssa, which only made her roll her eyes as she lowered the driver window to relay the same instructions.

"It's fun bothering her sometimes." A small smile formed on my face as I began to look around the limo. It's not a bad design considering it has a television and a refrigerator.

"Aww you two look like you just got married to each other." That's when my eyes moved to Alyssa who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"And why exactly do you say that?"

"Because you're wearing black and he's wearing white. I definitely to take a picture of this moment." I suddenly became hot at the thought of a picture being taken.

"There's no need to take a picture of us. If anything, you're making Kaoru uncomfortable." How did he know that?

"Oh shush you." When the camera came out, I suddenly became nervous knowing that I just have to get through this somehow. "Now why don't you two scoot on closer to each other?"

"Aren't we sitting close enough already for you? Or let me guess, you want him to sit on my lap?"

"Now that's a thought!" Josh suddenly slapped his face with his hand as he sighed out loud.

"So Kaoru, what pose do you want to take?"

"Whichever you want I suppose." I didn't really mind what we did as long as I don't turn red.

"Well okay then." I soon felt his arm go across my shoulders and his head fall onto my shoulder. By pure instinct, my left arm went around his neck as my other arm went in front of his shoulders.

"That is so cute!" I immediately turned red at her comment as she took a picture of us. Once the flash had hit us, we both pulled away from each other as if we were embarrassed or something. "Now let's take a look… wow Josh. I have not seen that smile in a long time. Here, take a look!" As she held the camera in front of us, I felt like I couldn't trust my eyes. We really did look like we got married and were in love with each other. "Do you like the picture Kaoru?"

"Yeah, it looks nice." I said with a smile as to not disappoint the blonde in front of me.

"Anyway, what did you and Kyouya talk about when I left?"

"Well, I got more information regarding the Host Club. Did you know they do dances? Oh I can't wait to attend! They apparently have one each month and they tend to dress in a unique way."

"Did you kiss him?" That seemed to have gotten Alyssa by surprise as she gasped in that manner.

"How dare you insinuate I had done something sexual with Kyouya!"

"All I asked was if you kissed him but if you went that far, I most certainly don't want to know."

"We did not go that far! If you must know, we did kiss a little but that's it."

"Tongue?"

"Nope."

"Boring!" I couldn't help but smile at the way Josh was acting. It's as if he was promiscuous or something.

"Yeah well what did you two do?"

"What do you think we did?" To my surprise, he gave a wink that always seems to get me to blush. Actually, almost everything he did made me go red.

"I doubt you so much right now. Kaoru, what did you two actually do?"

"All we did was talk really…" Why did I say that so nervously? It's not like we did anything like make out.

"Now that's boring!" Alyssa began to snicker while Josh rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, is there anything important that I should know about that I missed?" The blonde took out a notebook out of her obnoxiously large handbag as she began to turn a couple of pages slowly.

"No… I don't think so. Oh wait, maybe there is something you should know in regards to the hosts of the Host Club. It seems that each host has a type of their own. Mori is the wild type, Honey is the loli-shota type…"

"Wait, what's loli-shota?"

"Shota designates a complex for young boys, which are usually between the ages of 0 and 17. Continuing on, Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type…"

"Little devil type? I'm guessing that stands for being mischievous?"

"That's correct and I would like it if you didn't interrupt me!"

"Well _sorry_ for having a question! But I don't understand, you don't seem so mischievous at all Kaoru. Why's that?" He looked over to me as I replied.

"I guess you can say that I am but I'm not as bad as my brother. He usually tends to pull me into most of his antics."

"I see…" A new emotion seemed to have flashed across his face that it almost looked like disappointment. I felt my heart hurt a bit at that face…

"Moving on... Kyouya is the cool type and Tamaki is the prince type."

"Now how exactly is Kyouya cool?"

"What do you mean? He's so much cooler than you'll ever be!"

"At least I don't think about money 24/7."

"I guess you have a point there." They both started to laugh while I couldn't stop thinking that face I saw. Why was he disappointed? Does he think that I'm some sort of a troublemaker? But I'm not a troublemaker… I have to let him know!

"Josh, what was that face you made before?" The laughter soon stopped as the two faced me.

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were talking about how I was the little devil type, you made a face." Josh didn't seem to know what I was talking about until Alyssa made an 'Oh' sound.

"Don't take it to heart. He tends to be like that when he disapproves of something. He hates it when I smoke or drink, even though I do it moderately." That's when I felt a huge wave of relief flow through me.

"They're both bad for you and you know that."

"Josh, you've told me this multiple times and I don't want you to become a broken record."

"Haha, very funny."

"That's interesting though, why do you care if he made that face?"

"Huh? Well I… uh…" Alyssa immediately had a smile that I did not like.

"Don't tell me you're falling for Josh now are you?" That's when I looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hopefully, that girl will stop talking about that.

"Aww isn't that cute Josh? He likes you!"

"I do not like him!" I said in angrily as I turned back.

"Then you hate him?"

"No I don't hate him."

"Then you like him?"

"I like him but not in that way. Besides, I don't go that way."

"That picture we took earlier says otherwise."

"Think what you want." I looked back out the window again to see that we were only a block away from my house.

"All right, leave him alone. Are we at your house yet?"

"Actually we are. Tell your driver to pull up at the gate while I open it." I took out my cell phone and pushed the numbers 1-1-0-2 before pressing call. Once I did, the gate opened allowing us entry.

"So your phone can open the gate?"

"Yeah, my father had it installed." I said with a smile but the raven-haired boy didn't respond as enthusiastically as I wanted him to. As soon as we pulled up to the front, I had opened the door and let myself out. When I about to turn back to thank him for giving me a ride, I saw that he too was also out of the limo.

"Kaoru! Where were you?" My heart started to beat faster at the voice of the person I love the most. I turned around to see my brother standing on top of the stairs as I could feel his anger from here.

"Kyouya wanted me to have dinner with him tonight." As soon as Hikaru started his way down to us, I could only smile at my brother, hoping that it would calm him down.

"And what about him?" He pointed at Josh behind me and when I turned back, he was merely stretching out his arms and legs. The ride wasn't that long to have pains in your muscles already.

"Kyouya also invited him as well." When he finally reached me, his arm immediately swung around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him.

"Let's go back inside already." I nodded as I looked back at Josh who seemed to be done with his stretching.

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you later." I gave a smile as he did the same while he entered back into his limo. I could feel Hikaru tugging at me to go back inside and I gladly obliged. We didn't say a word as we passed the maids who greeted us and I already knew where Hikaru wanted to go – our room. Once there, he finally removed his arm and had shut the door behind us.

"Why didn't you text me or something? I was worried about you."

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind." Time to change the topic! "How was your date with Haruhi?" I began to take out a pair of pajamas from my dresser while I listened closely to my brother.

"It was great! We went to the carnival and ate at this fancy restaurant. Haruhi of course refused because she didn't want me to pay for something as expensive as that but if it's for her, I don't care how much money I have to spend." On my face was a smile but my heart was breaking.

"Did you go anywhere else?" I began to undress myself of the white suit I was wearing that was starting to bother me just a bit.

"Haruhi brought me to this place called a mall and it had all these tiny stores inside it! It was amazing! I think we're almost to the point where we can start calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend! Isn't that exciting?" I turned around and gave the biggest fake smile I have ever had.

"It certainly is. I'm very happy to see you all excited about it." When he smiled, I just couldn't believe that he believed me.

"So if you were going to have dinner, why were you all dressed up like that? And did he have you go just so you could host?" Great, we're back on this again.

"Kyouya said to put on the best thing I had and yeah, he wanted me to host for Josh."

"What was the dinner for?"

"Apparently, Kyouya wanted Josh to be our doctor for this year and he's supposed to observe each of us this upcoming week. In return, he and his secretary gets a free pass to the Host Club and the events that we have."

"Now why would he want something like that?" All I did was shrug as I finally got my shirt off. I carefully hanged my jacket, shirt, and tie so that the maids could come in later and have it cleaned. I made sure to take out my cell phone this time and placed it on the desk nearby with it charging.

"I'm going to take a shower now, okay?"

"Mind if I join you?" The thought of showering with him would be like a fantasy but I can't. I know I'd get hard and I can't let him see something like that.

"Aren't we a bit old to still be doing that?"

"We've been doing it since we were kids. I don't see how it could be different now."

"We're older now and it's a bit weird to keep on doing that."

"Oh come on Kaoru! Don't you miss showering with me?"

"Uh… no?" Now that was a lie.

"I hope you know that you can't lie to me."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" When I felt a pair of arms around my waist, I couldn't move.

"Seeing as how you like my touch, I know that you're lying."

"Hikaru, please get off of me." I can't let him do this to me. I can already feel it coming alive down there!

"Not until we take a shower together." At that point, I just couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself out of his arms and entered the bathroom, making sure to lock it. My legs started to feel numb as I slowly went down, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. Why Hikaru? Why do you tease me like this? "Kaoru?" I sniffed as I wiped the snot away with the nearby toilet paper. "I'm… sorry for doing that to you. I didn't know you felt so strongly about it."

"Please, just leave me alone." I brought my legs closer to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside the door okay?" His footsteps became distant as I heard a squeak come from the bed. I sniffled once more before my thoughts took over my mind. Haruhi… if only you didn't come into our world! If only you couldn't tell us apart! I want Hikaru to be mine and no one else's but I know I can't have that selfish desire of mine. It's wrong and sick of me to even think like this. How can I keep on living this way? Soon, Hikaru will be yours and what will I have? Nothing. Only Hikaru can fill the emptiness that I feel.

* * *

**Sunday the 6****th**** of September**

As I looked at the screen of our laptop, I saw something that said, 'The Gauge' and I remember Josh and Alyssa talking about that when we first met them. Knowing that, I clicked on it and was soon brought to see a summary about it.

'The Gauge is a ranking system set by Dr. Enriquez that ranks each individual by their emotions, abilities, personality, mentality, and the likeliness to succeed in the future. This ranking system has yet to be perfected as it only takes the past into consideration. The gauge is set between 0 to 100 and the higher you are, the more likely you are to get past emotional distress such as the death of a relative.' So that's what it is… if I remember correctly, I'm pretty the blonde said that I was a sixty. I guess that isn't as bad as compared to Tamaki.

"Kaoru, are you still upset at me?" Hikaru's voice quickly took me away from the laptop as I stared at him lying upright in bed.

"No, I'm not. I want to say sorry too for the way I acted. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that." He nodded.

"No, you had every right to." We both smiled when I knew that he was all right again. I think the only way to comfort myself is to make my brother happy even if it means hurting myself emotionally. "I hope you don't plan on spending the whole day staring at the laptop. You'll ruin your eyes like that."

"You're starting to sound like me all of a sudden."

"I guess you rub off of me." I smiled sweetly at the thought. Sometimes, I just wish that everyone in the world would just be accepted for who and what they were. But no, I live in a world that being gay could get you killed and being gay and loving your brother… I can just wonder what that gets you.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

"Exactly how long do you plan on playing that game?"

"As long as it takes me to finish it."

"You are such a video game fanatic. You're the type of person that if you finish the game, you just keep on playing it!"

"So? What's your point?" A sigh soon came from Alyssa as she walked out of the room. "Oh come on! You know that every Sunday is my relaxation day!"

"Yeah, yeah! Just go play your game! I'll be in the other room watching television."

"Don't be a coach potato!"

"I can say the same for you!" I laughed to myself before continuing my game. As I looked at the clock, it was only 11:12 AM, which meant that I still have the whole day to play my game away. "Actually, could we talk for a second?" I paused my game as I turned around in my chair to see my secretary smiling at me.

"Talk about what?"

"About you and Kaoru silly. I want to know what happened last night between the two of you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I am your secretary and I have to watch out for your safety of course!"

"Nice try but you're not my parent. I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Josh, please tell me! I just want to know!" She suddenly took the seat next to me, eager to listen to me. I sighed in which Alyssa squealed knowing that she had won me over.

"Fine but I'm only doing it because we're good friends. Knowing you, you just want to hear the spicy part isn't that right?" She nodded and at that moment, I decided to keep what Kaoru had told me yesterday a secret for now. "I… told him about the letter." That's when her jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy? What if he tells the media? People who know of you will be all over this like fat kids to cake."

"Now that was a mean comparison of you to make of fat children."

"It doesn't matter when it's true! You know, for a great doctor such as yourself, you need to think more about what you're doing. Do you even trust him to keep quiet about it?"

"Actually, I do."

"That's a first. Usually you don't trust any straight guys because you always say that they only like you for the money you have."

"That's true but I can make an exception every one in a while."

"Was this exception the right choice to make?" I nodded. "You better hope so because I don't want that getting out and have the media snooping back into your privacy again. Last time that happened, I couldn't go anywhere without the paparazzi on me!"

"Yeah I know but don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can trust him."

"What do you mean, 'pretty sure'? Are you saying there's a chance he might say something?"

"There's a chance but it's very low. It's like slim to none or if you want it in percentage form, there's a 3% chance that he'll say something."

"Do you really have to do that?

"Do what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, now that I know that you told him about the letter, what made you do such a thing? Do you actually like him?"

"I… don't know really. He's cute, kind, and very well mannered from what I've seen but I'm still not sure. Besides, didn't he say he was straight? I might as well give up on him and find someone else."

"It's a shame really. And you both looked so cute together! Look, I even printed the picture out!" When she shoved a piece of paper to my face, I smiled at what I saw. Kaoru holding me gently as if we were a couple but I erased the thought immediately knowing that I don't have a chance with him thanks to his sexual preference. "I even showed it to our maids and they all agreed with how cute you two look."

"You showed it to our maids?" She nodded excitedly. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because I wanted their opinion on it." That's when my eyes looked away to be dramatic.

"That's it. You're going down." I suddenly took a water gun that was secretly attached underneath my seat and started shooting it all over her.

"If you want war, you got it!" She suddenly took a gun underneath her skirt and started spraying back at me.

"How the heck did you hide that thing under there?"

"It's a secret." When she winked at me, I sprayed again in her face, which only made her upset.

"I'm going to get you Josh!"

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Perhaps we should have had this war outside." The girl next to me nodded her head before replying.

"I think you're right." I looked around the room seeing almost everything wet and some of the furniture moved from their places.

"Oh well, we can have the maids take care of this." We both laughed for a good minute or two until one of the maids came in, nodding her head us as if she was our parent. "Sorry?"

"You kids do this so often that it reminds me of my own children. Don't worry about it, just leave the room and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks a lot!"

"It's no problem dear." She said with a smile as I returned it with one of my own. We both left the room immediately as we approached our own rooms.

"You do know it's their job to clean up stuff like that right?

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why did you thank them?"

"Because it's something called manners, which is something you lack." I laughed as I ran into my room before she could throw her slipper at me.

"I'll get you when you get out of there!"

"If you say so!" I don't know why but I feel as if Alyssa was my sister or best friend. I've always thought that if I was straight, I would probably go for someone like her but seeing as how I'm not, I don't. Oh well, her loss! Time to get rid of these wet clothes and for a shower! I went in and out making sure to use my soap and shampoo this morning. On some days, I would forget when I was really distracted by a case or something.

Once I was done, I left the shower, got dressed into some casual clothes, and went onto my laptop to take a look at the recent visitors on my site. As I scrolled down the list, it looked like a couple of my colleagues went on it to view my cases as usual and it seems that Kyouya was also here as well. Wow, he viewed every page of my website. I guess he really does do his homework. At the end of the list was a name that made me smile – Kaoru. A frown appeared the next second as I remembered that he wasn't gay. I stood up from my seat as I left my room not wishing to think of him any longer. As I approached the living room, everything that was wet was now dry. These maids really have their way of doing things.

"What would you like to eat for lunch?" I turned around to see a young maid who was probably around my age.

"Hmm, let's do some boneless chicken and pasta shall we?" She smiled as she walked off into another room to prepare my meal. Time to continue playing my game and I will not be disturbed no matter what!

"Excuse me sir but you have a visitor." When I turned around, I was surprised to see the superintendent of Ouran in my mansion.

"Superintendent Suou! It's a pleasure having you today although it's a bit unexpected." I smiled nervously as a number of theories ran through my mind as to why he was here.

"I apologize for arriving at your mansion like this so unexpectedly but I must say, your mansion is beautiful with its amazing architecture." That's when I realized that I had spoken to him in English not thinking if he could understand me but thankfully, he did. And it looks like he has an accent as well.

"Yeah well, my assistant was the one who did it. She said she wanted to make the place look nice." Speak of the devil… Alyssa soon appeared from behind the visitor as she made her introduction realizing who it was.

"Superintendent Suou! I'm honored to have you with us today! It's certainly a pleasure to meet you!" She gave a small bow as she smiled nervously at me. Looks like she's trying to apologize for not expecting this little visit of his.

"Please, don't be so reserved in calling me superintendent. You can call me Ojisama (honorific version of uncle) if you wish." He suddenly took a rose and handed it to Alyssa as she took it with a blush.

"Would you like to take a seat in my office?"

"Of course." I smiled as we began our way towards the emergency office in my home that was amazingly huge in my opinion. Once we entered, I took the seat between the desk and cabinet while Alyssa had closed the door behind us. Once done, she led the superintendent to the chair in front of me, making sure to take off his coat first and placing it on the rack. Looks like he's wearing a white suit that looks similar to the one Kaoru wore last night.

"So what can I do for you today?" The man in front of me had one leg over the other in the same manner a woman would do but I didn't comment on it.

"I've always been hearing much about your superior talent in this country about how you could cure someone who's sick in under an day." I smiled at this.

"Ah, thank you but I can only do that once I have enough information and have been given the opportunity to do so."

"I recently heard that you are now the doctor of my son." I was immediately shocked to hear that statement being made.

"I'm sorry but did you say your son?"

"Yes, my son. I'm sure you've met Tamaki haven't you?" Tamaki? The one who has a gauge of 10 is the superintendent's son? That's a bit ironic I guess.

"Oh yes, I have. He's quite charming."

"Well I'm quite honored to have someone like you become his doctor and for that, I would like to thank you by inviting you to my house tonight for dinner. I'll even invite the Host Club as well if you wish." Before I could politely decline, Alyssa decided to speak up.

"We'd be honored to have dinner with you! Isn't that right Josh?" Yep, I'm going to kill you after this.

"Yes, we'd be happy to join you tonight." I said with a smile.

"Then it's settled! I'll have a limo come by tonight at 6 to pick you up. I'll see you then." He quickly stood up and kissed Alyssa's hand before taking his coat and leaving me in a state of confusion.

"Okay then… that was a bit weird and unexpected."

"Yeah, I guess Kyouya had informed him of you becoming his son's doctor."

"But why would he do such a thing?"

"Don't ask me why but I can't wait to see him tonight!"

"I should have known that's the reason why you wanted to go."

"Don't be like that! I'm sure you want to see Kaoru yourself!"

"Not really seeing as how I have no chance with him but then again, I guess I can go there to properly introduce myself as their doctor I suppose."

"That's the spirit!"

"Anyway, mind giving me information about the superintendent now that he came here?" Alyssa opened up her black notebook that she always seems to carry around as she began to read.

"Superintendent Suou Yuzuru owns Ouran Private Academy and is very friendly towards women but more strict on men. His gauge is 60."

"That's a big jump between him and Tamaki." Suddenly, a knock was soon heard. "What is it?"

"I apologize sir but you have another visitor." I sighed as I could only wonder who it could be this time.

"Let the visitor in."

"Yes sir." Once the man entered my office, I stood up from my chair to greet him. He seemed to be wearing a black suit with a red tie and I didn't recognize who he was.

"Mr. Ootori, it's a pleasure to have you here!" Mr. Ootori? Who's that? Well whoever he is, at least he understands English.

"It's a pleasure to be here." He shook the hand of my secretary before approaching my desk with Alyssa in tow.

"Josh, this is Ootori Yoshio, the father of Kyouya." Well, this is another surprise today. Am I getting these visits because I'm now the doctor of the Host Club? And I guess Alyssa really did her homework seeing as how she knew the guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ootori."

"The pleasure is all mine Doctor. My stay won't be long, as I just wanted to inform you personally that you do your job well in taking good care of my son. I know of your accomplishments and skills so I have no big worries of anything going wrong but trust me, if you do something wrong, I'll make you regret it." I smiled at his attitude towards me.

"You have no need to worry. Your son is in the best of hands."

"Good to hear that. We'll talk more later tonight at the feast."

"The feast?"

"Yes, I'm sure Suou invited you just now didn't he?" I nodded slowly at his question. "Excellent. Before I go, I just wanted to let you know that if everything goes well, perhaps we can do some sort of a business deal if you like."

"Sure, why not." When the man extended his hand, I shook it firmly to make sure he knew what I was capable of. I may be young but I certainly wasn't foolish.

"See you tonight." The man left my office leaving me to stare at Alyssa.

"The guy's hardcore isn't he?"

"Indeed he is – like father like son. Information?"

"Ootori Yoshio is very strict towards everyone he meets and is a very good businessman. His gauge is 80."

"Very impressive just like his son's." A beeping sound soon came from Alyssa's pocket as she took out her cell phone.

"Who is it?"

"It's from Kyouya."

"What does he want?"

"Apparently, he wants us to dress nicely because the parents of every Host Club member will be there as well." That's when I gulped.

"All of a sudden, I'm starting to dislike your new friend."

"Oh don't be like that Josh! This is a good chance for you to make some business deals going on and to make a good impression!"

"Glad to see you're all excited."

"Well you should be too. I don't see the point in being upset when we just got invited to a feast tonight!"

"And here I thought I was going to be able to play my game tonight."

"Well your game isn't as important as this feast tonight! Although, it's a bit funny how you and I were both in casual clothing in front of two very important people." Now that I look at her, both Alyssa and I just had a plain t-shirt on with jeans. Great, I probably made a bad impression on the two of them already.

"Nothing we can do about it now I suppose." I sighed out loud as I brought a hand up to massage my forehead. Another knock was soon heard and if it was another visitor, I'm going to kill myself.

"Sir, your meal is ready!" That's when I smiled.

"Coming!" I immediately left the office and into the dining room where my meal was sitting.

"Why are you all excited?"

"Because this is one of my favorite meals!" When Alyssa took a look at what it was, she rolled her eyes at me.

"I think I'll have teriyaki chicken and some rice if you don't mind."

"It'll be right out ma'am." Alyssa soon took the seat next to me as I took mouthfuls of the food on my plate.

"You eat as if you haven't eaten in weeks."

"I guess that's how hungry I am."

"Well leave room for tonight okay?"

"Yes mommy!" I snickered after saying that, which I gained another pair of eyes rolling at me.

"I think I'll wear a red dress tonight. What about you?" As I shoved down some pasta down my throat, I started to think about what clothes I could wear for tonight.

"How about my Egyptian blue jacket, a white shirt, black tie, and some dress pants? That sounds nice right?"

"It does actually. I think I've only seen you wear that combination once and you looked pretty hot in it. Oh wait a minute, are you thinking of wearing that for Kaoru?"

"Okay how many times are we going to go over this? He's straight and he's not interested in me."

"And how do you know he's not interested? Are you psychic or something? Maybe he's curious or something." I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Josh, don't deny yourself of happiness. I mean look at this picture." As soon as she took out that piece of paper, I looked away not wishing to look at it. "Look at it."

"I don't want to."

"You're just like a stubborn child."

"And this is coming from you?" I began to laugh as she did as well.

"Just listen to me. Don't overanalyze your relationship with Kaoru."

"Relationship? I don't have a relationship with him."

"You know what I mean." I sighed out loud before putting my fork and spoon down.

"Yeah I know but I already told you that I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet and even if I am, it would never happen with the redhead because he's straight. Do I have to pound that information in your ears?"

"No but I'm sure you'd like some pounding yourself." When she winked, I could feel myself turn red, as I looked the opposite direction of her.

"You're so obscene."

"You know you like it." Alyssa's meal finally came as she began to eat it all lady-like. She's probably doing it in preparation for tonight. "So tell me, what do you really think of Kyouya?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want your opinion on him." I stared at her for a second or two before answering.

"Well, after our few encounters, he may be a good person to be with although, he's a bit too serious if you ask me. I think he cares too much money so I don't know if he's into having an intimate relationship with someone but I guess he would be a good person to be with in the future. You can already tell he's going to make a ton of money."

"Very funny."

"What? You wanted my opinion on him and I gave it."

"Yeah, thanks… I guess." I smiled before taking another piece of chicken into my mouth. "So what do you think of Kaoru?"

"Why are you even asking me that?"

"I'm just curious to know your opinion." I looked at her with such a doubt written all over my face. "I just want to know what you think of the guy is all and give me your honest opinion."

"Do I have to?"

"I could help you if the time arises if you know what I mean." I raised my eyebrow at her as I did what she requested of me.

"Like I said before, Kaoru seems to be a kind, well-mannered guy who seems to be like an average person. From what I could tell…"

"Josh, that's not what I want. I want to know what you _think_ of him. I don't want an observation from a doctor you know."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I do think that he's cute and I only think that because of his personality. He doesn't seem so bad and if he was gay, I might have dated him."

"Hmm, what about his twin?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he's cute too?" I nodded.

"No, not really. The only thing I deduced from Hikaru is that he seems to be a bit overprotective of his brother for some reason. Perhaps there was some sort of an event in the past that made him like that but like I said, I don't know. I need time to observe them all to get a better idea of who they are."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to do that tonight and this week! I'm so excited for the party tonight!"

"It's a feast, not a party…"

"Same thing! Let the party begin!"

* * *

**Suracis69:** So what did all of you think of this first chapter? If you liked it, I would definitely like a review with some constructive criticism because for some reason, I feel like I'm missing something in my writing but I don't know what. Thanks for reading! Only four more chapters to go!!!


	2. The Observation

**Suracis69: **Since I just finished the first chapter, I figure I might as well start on the second chapter so have fun reading!

My inspiration for this story came from the story called Fixated by TheAngelIsrafel

**JessiKa xoxo: **Thanks for reviewing my story. You gave me some inspiration to finish this chapter when it was only ¼ done!

**Hitachiin-fangirl:** First, I want to start off by saying thank you for leaving such a long review and giving me the constructive criticism. Now it's time to answer a couple of your questions! I leave Josh's age unknown because I want to leave it up to the reader's imagination but I can tell you that his age is around Tamaki's. His dream is a bit odd but when you read this chapter, you'll understand why he's doing it if he didn't get it from the last chapter.

For your next question, I may have to go a little in-depth to answer it. The reason as to why the gauge includes likelihood to succeed and their abilities is because it denotes how easy it will be for an individual to get past emotional distress – at least that's what it is now but the gauge itself has problems so remember that it isn't perfect yet.

I think you misunderstood when you said it's rare for people to have a gauge over 40 when it's not. Josh says that he's surprised to meet someone with a gauge over 40 at the school. It doesn't include the people outside the school. And about Tamaki, remember that the gauge is imperfect still.

As for Josh's gauge, remember that the gauge only talks about overcoming emotional distress at the time it's occurring, not afterwards. I think I mentioned it in this chapter but the reason as to why Josh doesn't notice Kaoru is attracted to him is because he's still thinking about his boyfriend that had died. Also, when he's becomes close to other people, it becomes difficult for him to read others because his own feelings get in the way.

It's true that people take a long time to heal but Josh doesn't deal with that perspective. His only true job is to make sure the individual changes his attitude in a way that he or she can start to get better. I guess you can say that Josh works to make sure people realize that what they're doing is wrong and to change their ways. And thanks for offering to beta but I think I want beta it myself if I ever want to improve my writing. Thanks again for the long review!

* * *

The Mask – Chapter 2: The Observation

**Josh's POV**

"Would you come out already? The limo is already here!" I looked in the mirror once more to make sure everything looked okay with nothing out of the ordinary. "Josh!" I quickly left my room and out the front doors to see a fuming girl in front of me. "About time! What took you so long?"

"I wanted to make sure I looked nice."

"For Kaoru?" I quickly gave a look saying I wasn't in the mood for this as she entered the limo.

"Well I can say for a fact that you seem to be all dressed up for your boyfriend with that white dress of yours." The driver quickly closed the door before entering the vehicle himself. Once the limo started to pull away, Alyssa began to speak.

"I do want to look nice for the party tonight."

"You mean for Kyouya? And don't you mean feast?"

"It's going to be a party. I just know it!" I rolled my eyes at her for saying such a thing. How could anyone think that a feast meant a party?

"If you say so." The rest of the ride was spent in silence as we finally approached the Suou mansion. It was quite humongous compared to the one I lived in and there was a beautiful fountain in the front courtyard just like Kyouya's. The fountain itself was a mermaid jumping out of the water holding a pot in which water came out in a way that was creating sparkles all around it. Now I want something like that in front of my house!

"This place is beautiful…" Sounds like she was astounded just as much as I am.

"Yeah… it is." When we finally reached the front, Alyssa was the first one to leave the limo with myself in tow.

"You finally arrived!" Superintendent Suou soon appeared at the top of the stairs with a rose in his hand. He's probably going to give it to Alyssa knowing him.

"It's nice to see you again ojisama."

"It brings me great joy to hear you call me that. Take this rose as a thank you for arriving here tonight." Ew, is she actually flirting with the guy? I shuddered at the thought if it were actually true. Alyssa took it with such grace that it just made me wonder where she got those techniques. "Might I add that you look lovely tonight?" That's when I noticed that the man in front of us was still wearing his white suit.

"Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." I think it's about time to interrupt their flirting before I start to throw up.

"I'm privileged to be at your mansion Superintendent Suou." I bowed down in front of him to show respect as he gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come Doctor, for tonight, we're going to celebrate with a party! You look very handsome in that suit of yours. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before."

"Why thank you for the compliment." Alyssa soon brought her face to my own as I felt her warm breath on my ear.

"Told you it was going to be a party." I brought my own mouth to her ear to give a short response.

"Shut up before I throw you down the stairs."

"Come! Let me bring you to where the festivities are being held!" We both turned to follow as I noticed maids putting up a ton of decorations, which made me start to wonder what kind of _party_ this was going to be.

"Is anyone else here yet ojisama?"

"Half of the Host Club is already here along with their parents, relatives, friends, and doctors." That's when I literally froze for half a second.

"I'm sorry Superintendent but I think I must have heard wrong but did you say doctors?"

"I did." We suddenly made a right as we continued down the hallway with a red carpet lining the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking but why?"

"Once they found out that you were going to be the Host Club's doctor, they of course wanted to meet one of the renowned therapists in the world! You're basically their idol!" I laughed in a nervous manner when Alyssa gave me a face telling me not to be so nervous. "Ah, here we are!" When I peered into the room, I was astounded once again. There were multiple tables all over the place with a dance floor right in the middle! Yep, this is definitely going to be a party… I hate it when Alyssa is right sometimes. "I hope I've met your expectations Doctor." When he looked back at me, the only thing I could do was grin.

"I should say that you far surpassed my expectations Superintendent."

"Excellent! Well, I'll leave you for now to mingle with the people that are here." As soon as he left, I immediately looked around the room to see at least a hundred people in the room. Why do I have a feeling tonight isn't going to go so well for me?

"You seem lost." I jumped at the voice that was so close to my ear to find Kyouya behind me all dressed in white with a red tie.

"Don't do that again." He only smiled as he approached Alyssa to kiss her hand, which made her all giddy.

"I'm happy to see you again princess."

"And I'm happy to see you as well my prince." Now where's the trash can around here so I can barf in it?

"Kyouya, when I said I was going to be your doctor, I didn't expect to have a party the next day."

"Well then, I suggest you take advantage of it. You could meet a lot of people here that could very well help you in ways that you may not even know existed."

"Right…" I stared at him in disbelief when I decided to keep my mouth closed for the time being.

"So where do we sit Kyouya?"

"You two get to sit with the Host Club in front of that podium." When he pointed over to where the podium I was, I wasn't exactly sure as to what table he was talking about since there were a lot in that direction.

"You mean that long table over there?"

"Yes, that's the one. You have the eyes of a hawk my dear." She giggled as we began walking towards our table.

"What's the podium for?"

"For Josh's speech of course." My body suddenly felt numb as my brain tried to decipher what he just said.

"Um, what speech?" I asked not really sure if I should have said anything.

"Each of the Host Club member will do a speech about you while you should do the same about them."

"Uh… but I don't know what to say about them. I mean, I literally did just become your doctor."

"Don't worry too much about it Josh! Just improvise like you always do!" Alyssa tried to show some support as I could only begin to sweat.

"Oh and don't worry about people being able to speak or understand English as we made sure that everyone at this party satisfies those requirements."

"What about the Host Club? I thought they didn't understand English?"

"That's not entirely true. Kaoru and I are able to understand and speak English fluently. Hikaru does understand English but chooses not to speak the language because he isn't that comfortable with it. Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori on the other hand can only pick out certain words in a sentence."

"Sounds like I'm going to need you to translate then Alyssa."

"Well it _is_ my job. I guess I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to then." She smiled at me as I did the same. I knew I made the right choice when I made her my personal secretary. She was the type of person that I could trust on no matter what.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Besides, who else would take of such a big baby such as yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"Then I'll be on my way making sure everyone is comfortable. I'll be back later for you Alyssa." He said as he walked off into the crowd that was slowly growing by the minute.

"You know, I thought he would have given up on you after the deal was done."

"Why's that?" That's when I realized that Alyssa didn't know that Kyouya would usually only host to get a business deal through.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking of a theory again!" I tried to make her believe me by laughing it off but she only stared at me in a weird way.

"Okay then…"

"Dr. Enriquez! Is that really you?" Suddenly, people with cameras and microphones were all around me like flies. No one told me the paparazzi were going to be here!

"Have you found anything medically interesting during your tour?"

"Do you have any plans on updating your gauge?

"Have you found someone else to spend quality time with?"

"People all around the world say that you're the best of the best but some of them complain that you charge too much. What do you have to say to that?"

"Why did you decide to become the doctor of Ouran Private Academy's Host Club? Have they offered you some sort of a business deal?" As I looked over to Alyssa, I knew that there was only one way to get out of this predicament and that's to answer all of their questions. This is going to take a while…

"I'm sorry but if you don't mind, please me ask me your questions one at a time. It's hard to answer any of them when I'm being bombarded with questions." When I gave a smile, they all nodded as the first question was soon heard.

"Have you found anything medically interesting during your stay in Japan?" Pictures were now being taken but that didn't faze me one bit as I proceeded to answer.

"No, nothing at all. Next question?"

"Do you have any plans on updating your gauge anytime soon?"

"Actually I do. Sometime during my stay in Japan, the gauge will be updated but I am not sure as to the exact date."

"People have been saying that you charge too much to take care of them. What do you have to say to that?" Before I could say anything, my assistant decided to take over.

"If you want the best treatment, you have to pay good money. Medicine or therapy isn't cheap you know. It takes a lot of time and effort to do the things Mr. Enriquez has done."

"But he can solve cases like no other. What time and effort could you possibly be putting into?"

"Do you really think Dr. Enriquez can just look at you and tell you what you have? Of course not! In some cases, he needs to observe you in order to determine if you have some sort of a disorder just like any other therapist. The only thing that makes him special is that he knows how to _help_ the patient." What in the world was this woman talking about?

"Have you found another boy to spend time with?"

"I'm sorry but that's hardly any of your business. Next question!" And here I thought she was actually going to mention Kaoru.

"Why did you become the doctor of the Host Club of Ouran Private Academy? There must have been some sort of deal knowing how your previous _deals_ went."

"He became their doctor because he cares about their health! How dare you insinuate something else! Why do you think he wanted to become the person he is now? For money? I don't think so! He cares about the health of the people he spends time with." Too bad I can't say the same thing for you Alyssa…

"Why does he spend time with the Host Club?" That's when I decided to step in.

"I'm sorry but I think we answered enough of your questions for today. We came here to have a good time, not to have the paparazzi harass us." I smiled as big as I could to try to get them off and it seemed to work until some other reporter decided to say something.

"Have you decided to move on from the suicide of your boyfriend?" I froze immediately when the question had hit me. So many thoughts and memories came rushing back into me as I tried to suppress them but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it this time. I knew that there was going to be a time when I was going to _blow up_ but I just didn't know when. I guess now is that time.

"Let me ask you this, how would you feel if your significant other decided to jump off a building? I spent two years with my boyfriend and we were just like any other couple. We had the best of times and we had the worse of times but we spent it together. When he committed suicide, my heart broke but did it stop there? No, it didn't! My parents died the next month because some guy couldn't stay off the road while he was drunk! The next time you ask me a very personal question such as that, you'd better do your research first. I may be a doctor but that doesn't mean I'm callous!"

"Your gauge depicts how well one can get through emotional distress and you have a gauge of 97. May I ask why you are crying?" I brought my hand up to see if it was true and when I felt the wetness coming down, I realized that I really was crying.

"Just because I got through it doesn't mean I don't remember the pain I went through." I said in a whisper as I looked down at the floor, trying to block any further noise from entering my mind.

"I'm sorry but you're not supposed to be here. Confiscate their belongings and make sure that all of the media is taken away." When I looked back up, I saw Kyouya approached us as men in black armor were taking away the cameras and microphones away from the paparazzi. Alyssa soon came to me and started to rub my back in hopes that I would get better.

"Kyouya! Why was the media here?" When Alyssa shouted at her new best friend, I looked back down again as I was no longer in the mood to do anything right now.

"Oh don't be so rough on the boy." Sounds like the Superintendent is back as well. "It was my fault that they were here in the first place and I apologize if they created such a ruckus. It's a good thing that not a lot of people noticed thanks to them surrounding you and with the music going on in the background. Don't worry, everything you said will not show up anywhere and we'll make sure of that. It's a good thing Kyouya's father had his private police force here huh?"

"Listen _ojisama_, my best friend just got harassed by those people! I don't know if you have any idea of his history but he's been through a lot and seen some tough times in his life. If it were anyone else, I'm pretty sure that they would have broken down by now because I certainly would have if I were in his position. The next time you have the media here, it would be a wise idea if you informed us of that! I think we'll be leaving now and you can consider your deal terminated Kyouya." Wow, I never heard her get this upset before. "Come on Josh, let's go." When I felt her tugging at me to move, I didn't resist as I mimicked her footsteps.

"Hold on!" I heard footsteps come from behind as whoever it was stopped moving when in front of us. "I just wanted to apologize for asking such a rude question. I didn't know it was so personal to you and you're right, I should have done my research. I'm a failure as a reporter for making that mistake. Can you forgive me?" I bit my lower lip not sure if I wanted to or not but my heart made the decision for me. I looked back up to give a smile as I nodded.

"It's okay. You didn't know and I shouldn't have reacted in that manner. I guess I had to let it out somewhere and it just so happened that it was when you asked me that question." The girl in a red dress bowed immediately as she gave a smile before running off into the crowd. When Alyssa tugged me again, I refused this time as I looked at her. "I know you want to stay here so we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Josh, you're more important than anything else right now and if you want to leave, I won't complain."

"No, let's stay for a while. Just let me go outside for a couple of minutes okay?" She nodded before giving this wicked smile of hers. She brought her face to mine when I felt her warm breath again.

"Let me take care of Kyouya and the superintendent then while you're out there all right?" My smile didn't leave me as I nodded. I walked past the numerous people in the room and when I heard my name being called, I moved faster in hopes that I would lose whoever it was. I wasn't really in the mood to entertain anyone else. Once I made it back out to the front courtyard of the Suou mansion, I could see limos starting to line up in the driveway as more people were arriving to the party.

"Josh!" I didn't need to turn around to know whom it was that was calling me. "Didn't you hear me?" The redhead finally caught up to me as he came up from behind.

"Sorry, I thought it was some other person I didn't know that was calling me." As I stared at Kaoru, he was wearing another white suit but it seemed to match the one Kyouya is wearing.

"Are you planning on leaving?"

"Oh no, I just needed some fresh air you know?" That's when a smile formed.

"Mind if I keep you company?"

"No, not at all." I moved around the redhead in front as I led the way to the fountain that got my attention when I first arrived here. There was a brick path that was laid out to the fountain with four benches near it. "So how did you see me?"

"I kind of saw what happened between you and the media."

"Oh…" Well that's just great. He must have heard everything I said… wonder what he thinks of me now. Once I came upon one of the benches, I sat on farthest right while Kaoru sat in the middle of the bench. For a straight guy, he sure acts a bit different. Why do I want to think that he's really gay? I sighed mentally as this only reminded me of the reason as to why I couldn't save my boyfriend. I was too emotionally attached to him…

"Are you okay?" As I stared at the water pouring of the mermaid's pot, I could see a rainbow starting to form with sparkles all around. Just seeing this made me feel a whole lot better.

"Never better." Silence soon took over as I stared at the sky above, watching the clouds float above us with no effort.

"You… want to tell me what happened?" I moved my attention on the fountain in front of me, trying to stop the memories of the past from flooding my mind. Those were just memories that I don't ever want to relive again. To my surprise, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me as I felt my head being pushed onto the redhead's shoulder.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

"I'm just doing what you did for me last night." I chuckled as I made myself comfortable in his arms.

"You know, straight guys don't usually do this."

"What if I said I was lying when I said that?" That's when I felt a smile creep up on my face.

"I guess you can say that I'd be a bit happy."

"Why's that?"

"Oh no reason. Where's your overprotective brother anyway?" He laughed quietly as I felt him hug me tighter.

"He's inside… with his new girlfriend…"

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Neither did I until I saw them holding hands and kissing just now." I didn't know if it was just me but was his voice starting to quiver?

"Do I happen to know the girl?"

"Yep… Fujioka Haruhi is her name." Haruhi? Does he mean the cross-dresser who is also part of the club? I didn't really care at the moment as I sighed in pleasure by being held like this. The longer I stayed in his arms, the more I didn't want to leave them. I guess I really do like the redhead that Alyssa kept on teasing me about.

"So, how long are we going to stay like this?"

"As long as you want me to." The sound of that only made me happier than I already was right now. Too bad it has to end seeing as how I can hear people chattering around us.

"Is that so? Well, I think it's about time to head on inside anyway."

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for uh… comforting me."

"No problem." When he released me from his arms, I was already missing his touch but I knew better than that.

"What about you? Are you ready?" That's when he gave a look of bewilderment as we both stared at each other.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who is need of comfort here."

"Pretty sure you need some as well."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because something tells me you have a problem with your brother having a girlfriend." The redhead in front started to bite down on his lip as I waited for him to say something. Moments of silence passed and I figured I might as well say something else. "You don't like what she's doing to your relationship with your brother right?" He nodded. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Don't be offended or anything but I… I'm not sure if I should be telling this to a therapist you know?" When I gave a smile, he looked a bit confused again.

"Well, you don't have to think of me as a therapist but as a friend. Like I said before, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"For someone who's trying to be my friend, you act more like a therapist."

"I can't help it sometimes…" When he gave a small smile, I knew that this could be my chance to get some information as to what's going on.

"Just to be clear, you know that I'm gay right?" I nodded slowly, wondering as to why he asked me that. "Well, I didn't quite tell anyone else about my preference and I guess you can say that I'm… scared." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders to let him know that I was there for him.

"Don't think too much about that. Almost everyone who is gay have a tough time coming out to the people around them because they're scared of what they might think of them so let's try to fix that for you. What do you think your parents might feel if they knew?"

"I know my mom would accept it and I sort of a feeling that she knows that I am but prefers not to say anything."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she always talks to me about girl stuff like how that guy is cute or whatever."

"Ah… I see. What about your father?"

"He probably wouldn't like it. He already has a tough time dealing with gay people but he found out that his son swung that way, I don't know what he'd do." When he looked down, I lowered my arm from his shoulders and started to rub his back in small circles.

"How about your brother?"

"No! I can't tell him that!" Wow, that was a strong reaction. "He'd probably be disgusted with me and never want to see me again." Interesting, he didn't even have to think about that answer.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because…" He stopped short of his sentence as I stared at him, trying to figure out what to say to me. "I'm sorry, I don't want to answer your questions anymore." I nodded as I took him in my arms.

"Thanks for telling me all that." He chuckled a bit as we both slowly separated from each other.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you had the courage to tell me all of that. Now here's my advice to you for now – you should tell your mother that you're gay and if she does indeed act in the way you say she would, ask for her advice on how to deal with your father, okay?" He soon smiled sweetly when I noticed his twin coming in our direction. "Looks like your brother is coming." When he turned to look in the direction I was staring at, he immediately turned back.

"I think he's upset for some reason." When he stood up, I did the same to welcome his twin when he arrived. Hmm, his brother is wearing the same clothes as Kyouya and Kaoru. I wonder if the rest of the Host Club are dressed the same.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, don't worry. I'll take care of it if he's somehow mad at you." We both moved from the bench and back onto the brick path when Hikaru started to speak in Japanese.

"KAORU! WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE WITH HIM?" Well, he certainly does sound upset.

"I was just talking to him. There's no need to be upset." When he was finally near us, he stared at me for a good minute as I smiled at him, not wishing for him to get more upset that he was now. And it sounds like their conversation is going to be in Japanese… too bad I can't understand them. I wonder if I should have Kaoru teach me.

"Why are you in need of therapy or something?" Whatever he said, it sure sounded like an insult.

"No, not at all."

"Then why are you out here with him?"

"I just wanted to talk to him is all. I don't see what the big deal is or why you're even fuming."

"Oh really? Then why did I see the both of you hugging each other?" When I looked over to Kaoru, he seemed to be at a loss for words, as he didn't say anything. Maybe I should intervene…

"Sorry to interrupt but why are you yelling? There are people beginning to stare at us you know." Hikaru turned around to see if there were indeed people staring and when he did, that's when he knew I wasn't lying.

"So what? Does it look like I care?" Looks like Kyouya was right when he said Hikaru could understand and speak English but it sounds like he also had an accent.

"You should because it's rude to start a scene in public. If you want to talk to your brother, I'd suggest you do it in a calm manner so that way, we won't get any unwanted attention."

"Listen you, I don't want you anywhere near my brother again! Do you hear me?"

"Sorry but I can't do that because I'm the doctor of the Host Club and in order to do my job, I need to be close to you physically sometimes."

"Oh so hugging my brother is somehow doing your job? That's a laugh!"

"Hikaru, would you please stop? I… don't like it when you're like this. I just wanted to talk to someone because you seemed so busy with Haruhi and when I saw him, I thought it would be okay to spend time with him." His anger seemed to be disappearing but that didn't seem to stop Kaoru from continuing. "Is it so wrong that I want to talk to someone else while you're with your girlfriend? We're both two different people so you can't always come butting into my life telling other people to stay away from me. It doesn't work like that. Please, don't be mad." A tear suddenly fell from Kaoru's face and I immediately wanted to hug him but I knew that that would be a bad idea in the presence of his overprotective brother.

"Kaoru I… I'm sorry." Hikaru abruptly took his brother into his arms as I continued to observe them. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You know that I care about you a lot right?"

"How could I not know?" Kaoru said through a couple of sniffles, which made me start to wonder if there was something else going on here.

"I love you Kaoru and I just want you to remember that okay?" Aww, that's so cute. If I weren't such a pervert, I would say that they both look very hot together. "Even though we made up this morning, I thought for sure that you still hated me for what happened last night."

"Hate you? How could I possibly hate my own brother? I love you too much to even have a single shred of hatred within me." Wait a minute, there _is_ something going on here… I just know it! But what could it possibly be? Is it possible that Kaoru actually loves his brother in the way that I think he does? It's a theory but maybe he just cares about their relationship and how they don't want their connection to disappear.

"You mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Oh Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…" They both held each other tighter as I noticed that people were staring at us again. Seeing as how I didn't want to interrupt their special moment, I walked by quietly as I headed back towards the mansion. To my surprise, there were actually more people coming in than when I left the mansion to get some air. Exactly how many people were invited to this party? When I finally stepped foot into the mansion, I could hear people chattering about all around me and I could even hear some of them mention my name as I walked by. Before I could make a right turn, a certain blonde girl appeared from around the corner.

"Josh! I was wondering when you were going to come back. Did you get all the fresh air you needed?"

"Yep, I most certainly did." I said with a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling something happened while you were out there?" I shrugged as we both made our way back to the party and when I was finally back in full view of the room, there were at least three hundred people here now! Some of them were dancing while others were eating salad or taking pictures.

"Wow, that's a lot of people."

"I know right? Tonight is going to be great! Oh and don't worry, I made sure to give a nice, long talk with Kyouya and _ojisama_." I could only stare at her as she gave a mischievous smile, which made me shiver a bit.

"Thanks I guess."

"No problem! Now let's get to our table! By the way, the rest of the Host Club is here and I think I noticed something about Tamaki." We both began to walk, as I had to raise my voice in order for her to hear me through the music.

"Oh really? What?"

"I think there's something going on between him and Kyouya."

"Well it's about time you noticed! I knew there was something going on the first time I laid eyes on Tamaki." She gave me a look that just said 'know it all' when I gave a huge grin. "So did you do anything else while I was away?"

"I got a chance to chat with the others and I almost forgot to mention that Hikaru and Haruhi are a couple. Did you know that?"

"Aren't you slow at finding out things like this?"

"How the hell do you already know?"

"I have my ways." I winked at her as we finally came upon our table. Looks like I was right when I thought that the rest of the Host Club would be wearing the same thing. I guess they like to match or something. All of a sudden, I felt a small person jump onto my back while laughing. "What the…? Who's on my back?"

"Oh that's Honey. He's very playful."

"I can tell… mind telling him to get off? My back is starting to ache from his weight." She soon interpreted what I said in Japanese as the boy finally got off.

"Does he not like me?"

"Oh of course he likes you! It's just that his back was hurting when you were on him." Wonder what they're talking about. Oh well, it's probably none of my concern but I decided to stay until their conversation was done.

"He doesn't look old though. Why would his back hurt?" Alyssa laughed all of a sudden as she patted the little kid's head.

"Let's just say you caught him off guard is all. Anyway, where's that tall friend of yours? I didn't get a chance to talk with him yet." Hmm, why is he holding a pink bunny? I'm pretty sure she said that he was the same age as the rest of us and yet he looks just like a kid. Maybe it's genetics…

"You mean Mori? He went off to get some juice for me!" Just how long was their conversation going to take? When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see another host smiling at me as she held up something in her hand that looked like a calculator. When I looked closely, I realized that it was actually a handheld translator. I took it from her gently as I gave a smile, making sure not to offend her in any way.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you. If you didn't know yet, my name is Fujioka Haruhi. I'm sure you must be a bit surprised at how the others act but you get used to it after a while. It's too bad you don't understand Japanese and I don't understand English, otherwise, we wouldn't need this silly thing." Without thinking, my fingers began to push on some of the keys that were on mini translator.

"That's true. I wish I could have someone teach me Japanese but I really don't know anyone who would do that or even have the time. And don't worry about me, I'll get used to all of you and I hope that we can be good friends and not have a patient-doctor relationship because that gets boring after awhile. Oh, I almost forgot – my name's Josh and feel free to call me that." Once I was done typing, I gave it back to the girl in front of me who was very patient. Just a second later, the superintendent's son appeared next to her.

"Haruhi! Is it true? Did you really become that devil's boyfriend?" Fake tears poured out of his eyes as he held onto the girl in front of me.

"Yeah, I thought now would be a good time since we've been dating for a while now and I do like the guy but… I worry about Kaoru. If Hikaru leaves him, what'll happen to him?" The tears stopped as a serious expression took over. Geez, I really need to learn Japanese and fast if I want to observe anything about them.

"I worry about him too but I haven't seen anything serious happen yet so that must be a good sign right? Uh Haruhi? Are you listening to me?" She handed back the device as I began to read it.

"Definitely! It'd be great to have you as our friend and not just a doctor! Maybe you can ask Kaoru to teach you. I would suggest Kyouya but he gets a bit testy at times and Hikaru would just be hotheaded but Kaoru is more than qualified to help you out. Do you want me to ask for you?" I began to type again while listening to the two in front speak in hopes that I can try and learn their language somehow.

"Sorry, I was typing something down for Josh. It's a good thing Kyouya gave me this mini translator so I can talk to him."

"Mini translator?"

"Yeah. All you do is type what you want to say in Japanese and it automatically translates it to English so he can understand. Have you not heard of something like this before?"

"Really? Can I try?"

"Sure, just let me see what he has to say first and then you can try." Let me read this over to make sure what I said is correct.

"No that's okay. I'll ask him myself when I get the chance tonight. By the way, does the guy next to you happen to be dramatic at times?" Looks okay I suppose. I handed it back to her while I began to look around to see what was happening. Alyssa was still talking to Honey but Mori was now there and when I turned to look back at the entrance, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking with Kyouya. A laugh from the brunette soon caught my attention as I turned back.

"What's so funny? What did he say? Let me see!" When I turned back, Tamaki was trying to get the translator from Haruhi but she seemed to be really good at avoiding his hands.

"Tamaki, this is a private conversation and I ask that you show some respect." Whatever she said certainly made him stop as he was suddenly in the corner all white as if we in an anime show or something. She began to type something back when I suddenly heard two pairs of footsteps come up from behind.

"I see you've met my girlfriend." I turned around to see the twins smiling but why is it that Kaoru's smile is still fake?

"And I see that you're speaking in English. I heard that you were uncomfortable in doing so."

"Yes well, Kaoru managed to convince me to practice my English and said that it would be good for me even though I don't really see how it would." I felt another tap on my shoulder as I turned back to receive the translator.

"Yeah, he is actually. You're really good at reading people for not understanding the language. I guess that's why you're so good at what you do huh? Well, I have to go now since I see Hikaru coming this way. He gets a bit upset whenever he sees me talking to a guy even though I try and tell him that I'm not cheating on him or anything of the sort. It was nice talking to you." When I looked back up, she was smiling at me, which made me do the same as well. I handed back the mini translator as she waved at me. She soon went next to Hikaru, taking his arm with her own. Right at that moment, a romantic song came up with perfect timing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Haruhi nodded as they both went off to the dance floor. As I stared at the other twin that was left behind, I noticed that he kept staring at them for quite a long time before looking back at me.

"So what happened after I left?"

"Oh nothing big really. I just told him to stop being overprotective of me and that he should practice his English."

"Uh-huh…" I wonder if that's all that happened. "Anyway, I was just wondering what your schedule is like." He looked at me suspiciously but answered my question nonetheless.

"On the weekdays, it's usually just school and the host club and on the weekends, I don't usually do anything but stay at the house. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could teach me Japanese for a couple of weeks. That is of course, if it doesn't take up too much of your time!" I laughed nervously but when he smiled, I had nothing to be nervous about.

"Sure, why not? Gives us more time to get to know each other. When do you want to meet up?"

"Let's see, usually after school I have to be at my office for a couple of hours but I don't get off until seven and that's already late so I'm not sure if you meet afterwards. On Friday, I have the night shift so we can actually spend some time right after the host club if you want."

"Yeah sure, I could meet you at your office right before you close. Is that all right with you?" I nodded.

"Definitely. If you want, you can come earlier than that if you want to see what I do."

"Sounds great. You want to start tomorrow?" And that's when it hit me.

"Oops… I forgot to tell Alyssa about that…" Kaoru looked confused when another person decided to join the conversation.

"Forgot to tell me what?" She soon approached us from the side with a certain four-eyes next to her.

"I forgot to tell you to revise my schedule so we could attend the host club."

"Oh don't worry about that! Kyouya gave me all the dates of their events and I already made the necessary changes to your schedule, see?" I stared at the girl in front of me as she rummaged in her bag looking for something. "Here it is." She took out her black notebook and turned a couple of pages into it before handing it to me. As I read through the page, I was amazed at what she had done.

"Alyssa! Why did you make it so I only work 1 day a week? Are you nuts? I'm going to be super tired and we're not going to be making as much money as we should be if we go according to this schedule of yours."

"Oh come on, you really think that I didn't think ahead for this?" I stared at the woman in front of me, waiting for her to continue before I chopped her head off. "That's why I revised our business deal with Kyouya!" And that's when I smacked my face so hard that it actually started to feel a bit numb.

"What do you mean you revised the business deal?"

"For what happened to you earlier, I made it so that the best doctors and nurses of the Ootori Corporation would work at our office on the weekdays. Isn't that great? Now we get to spend more time relaxing and still make the same amount of money!" She laughed maniacally as I looked over to Kyouya who was very suspiciously quiet.

"Um I guess so. Why are you being so quiet Kyouya?" When his name was mentioned, he brought his face up to meet mine as he gave a smile.

"I was just thinking on a couple of things. Don't mind me." Okay then… that's very strange.

"So I guess that means you get to spend more time with Kaoru! Aren't you happy?" If I could, I would rip off her limbs one by one but the only thing I could do was give her a death glare. "Oh don't give me that. I know you're screaming in joy inside! Well, see you later! I'm off to have some fun!" The both of them soon vanished into the crowd as I brought my attention back to the twin.

"I guess that means we could do it right after the host club right?" I nodded as he gave the same smile he always gave me. Perhaps it's time to talk to Kaoru about his problem that I've noticed.

"Kaoru, do you mind if we talk in a place with less people? I want to talk to you about something personal."

"Sure, I guess." I smiled as we both dodged the people that were here. Once we got back to the entrance of the room, I looked down the left and right of the hallway trying to figure out where to go. "You want to go back to the front courtyard?"

"Okay." As we walked down the hallway, people were still coming in all dressed up but it does seem to be slowing down.

"By the way, I like your suit. I think you like nice in it."

"Why thank you. I see you're wearing a different variation of the white suit you had on last night."

"Yeah, Kyouya wanted us to dress nice and it just so happened that we all picked to wear the white suit."

"Do all of you usually wear the same thing?"

"Not all of the time." Once we got to the front courtyard, we started to head to where we were just a couple of minutes ago but it was different this time. The sun was beginning to set and the stars were starting to appear. When we were finally there, we both turned to each other as I started to speak.

"Don't take this personally and try not to hear this from a doctor's perspective but from a friend's perspective. I noticed that there's something going on between you and your brother. You want to tell me what's going on exactly?" His eyes suddenly widened as he started to bite down on his lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Tactic #1 of a patient – pretend you don't know what the doctor is talking about.

"Do you really want to play this game with me?" I stared at him with such intensity that I thought my eyes were going to burst.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Tactic #2 – deny it all.

"I'm pretty sure you do because with the way you're acting, I can tell that you're trying to hide something from me and from everyone else in that room we were in. You know Kaoru, holding a secret to yourself for a long time can be quite a burden – trust me, I know."

"How?" That's when I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know? How can you read me so easily when no one else can't?"

"Like I said before, it's experience that allows me to see things that most people can not." Unexpectedly, Kaoru fell to his knees as he brought both of hands up to cover his face.

"Please, don't do this to me. I don't want you to find out!" His breathing became short as I could hear him start to cry. I went down on my left knee slowly as I ran my hand through his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Why don't you want to tell me? Do you not trust me enough?" Unfortunately, I couldn't stop the onslaught of his tears as they started to fall freely. Before anything else occurred, he brought his head up and what I saw had hurt me. His tears kept falling and I knew not to turn away because there's a good chance that it might offend him.

"It's… not that at all." As he brought his sleeve up to wipe his tears away, I quickly stopped his arm from moving, which seemed to have surprised him as he stared at me. I brought both my hands up to his face as I started to wipe away his tears but before I could finish, he grabbed a hold of them with his own. When his face started to move closer towards mine, I instantly felt hot wondering if he was actually going to do what I think he's about to do. This isn't right though… I can't let him do this. Before he got any closer, I turned my face away letting him know that I didn't want it to happen.

"I'm sorry Kaoru but I just don't think we should do that you know?"

"Why not?"

"I…" That's when I began to think. The only reason as to why I stopped him is because of my theory of incestuous need between him and his brother but I don't have enough evidence to confirm that. "I… just don't think we should is all."

"Don't you like me?" That's when I looked back.

"Of course I like you Kaoru. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Then why won't you let me do it?" Before I could reply, he pushed me back onto the brick path as he lay on top of me with both his knees on each side of me. "I need you so bad right now." My eyes widened and before I could completely comprehend what was happening, he crushed his lips onto mine. All thoughts of reason disappeared quickly as I felt his tongue, begging for entrance into my cavern. Come on Josh think! I shouldn't be doing this but it feels so good! I opened my mouth obediently as his tongue came in, exploring every inch of it. I soon brought my hands around his neck as I wanted to feel more him but we were soon stopped by a voice.

"Ahem!" That's when the voice of reason came back as Kaoru jumped off of me, pulling me up with him. When I looked at where the voice came from, all I saw was a grinning blonde in front of us. "Having a good time out here I see?"

"Alyssa? Why are you out here?"

"Well I could ask you that same exact question but seeing as I already know the answer, I won't. It's a good thing no one else saw the both you but me seeing as how there's trouble happening back inside at the party."

"Trouble?"

"Yes trouble. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Well what kind of trouble smart one?" When I took a look at Kaoru with my peripheral vision, I could still see that he was a bit red from what just occurred.

"It seems that someone has gotten sick and it appears to be spreading fast."

"What?" I looked over to Kaoru as he looked very concerned but I already knew the reason why – his brother.

"I'm not really sure what it is but there are already doctors on the scene as you already know so it's nothing big to be worried about but I did come out to look for you just in case you wanted to do something else." That's when I nodded approvingly of her action to search for me.

"Yes, there is actually something that I want to do. You said that whatever it is is spreading fast correct?" She nodded. "Then I want the Host Club and their parents to be removed from the room immediately. I don't want them getting sick on my first day on the job."

"Good idea. I'll get right on that but I do suggest you don't make out anymore because someone else might see you." I gave her another death glare as she only laughed and started her way back inside. I looked back to Kaoru as I began to observe him once again.

"So… what just happened between us?" His gaze slowly returned to me as I waited for his answer.

"I… I don't know what came over me. I just… I don't know." At that moment, I knew not to pursue what I was going after for now. I didn't want something else to happen between us.

"Did you like the kiss?" He suddenly blushed, which only made me grin at how cute he is.

"Y-Yeah… did you?" I nodded.

"You seemed to be experienced though." That's when he laughed nervously.

"I actually haven't kissed anyone else in my life really except for my brother but that was when we were really young."

"Oh? You must be a natural then." I winked at him but my ears soon picked up police sirens. When I searched for the source, I saw four black trucks go onto the grass and once stopped, men in black armor jumped out of the vehicle and started to enter the mansion. "Perhaps we should go and find out what's happening." He nodded as we both started to run back to the front but when we reached the top of the stairs, we were stopped by four of those men in armor.

"You are not allowed entry into this mansion. Return home immediately!"

"Um, what did he say Kaoru?"

"He said that he weren't allowed in and that he wants us to go back home." My jaw literally dropped as I saw limos starting to scatter at the sight of Ootori's private police force.

"Mind getting us entry then?" He nodded as he began to converse with them in Japanese. A couple of minutes went by as I started to tap my foot on the concrete impatiently.

"He doesn't believe me when I say I know Kyouya." That's when I sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's leave." I winked at Kaoru as I began to walk back down the stairs with him following.

"What exactly are you planning?" Once we were out of sight from the guys on top of the stairs, I reached into my jacket pocket with a vial in my hand.

"_This_ is what I'm planning." I brought the vial to my face as I tapped it to make sure it was still okay to use.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I brought my hand back as I threw the vial at the top of the stairs and once I heard it shatter, I knew that my job was complete… for now. "Looks like we can go in now." Kaoru blinked at me in confusion as he tried to comprehend what had just occurred. I walked back up to the top to find the four men out cold.

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh I just knocked them unconscious is all. They'll be fine in a couple of hours. Now let's head back inside." We both ran into the mansion to find out that the hallways were deserted by there was still noise coming from the party room. As we made the right turn, there were at least ten police officers standing in front of the entrance but it looked like they were preoccupied with something.

"Is it just me or do I see people trying to run out of the room?"

"Nope, I see it too unless we're both going crazy." I snickered a bit at his comment but when I saw Kyouya, I immediately called out to him.

"Kyouya!" Once he looked in our direction, I ran over to him trying to find out what was happening.

"You picked a good time to join us didn't you Josh?"

"What's happening?"

"Well I'm sure Alyssa already told you that there's an infection and it's spreading fast. People are getting sick at a fast rate and it was already too late to get the host club out when my father called the private police force to try and take control of the situation." When I peered into the room, I saw people coughing and throwing up in a couple of places.

"When did it start?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Some woman had fainted and she told some of the doctors that she had been feeling unwell for a while now. They concluded that it was influenza but that conclusion was soon dropped because whatever it was had spread fast. At first it was just her, then a man, and then another. People started to panic, which is why the police force is here." I sighed out loud before walking closer to the entrance that had two men directly in front of me.

"Before I go inside, try and tell your private police force that they should recognize me from now on. I had to knock out four of your men just so I can get back into the mansion. Kaoru, you should stay so you don't get sick."

"But…"

"No buts! If your brother has fallen sick, don't worry, he'll have the best doctor at his side." I looked back to see him smiling as Kyouya said something to have the two men in front move.

"Try not to get sick yourself though."

"I'll not to." As I entered the room, I saw a ton of officers within the room trying to take control of the situation as people were screaming and running around. I guess I should make sure the host club is still okay and find Alyssa. I began walking towards the table where I was supposed to sit as I found both the host club and Alyssa sitting down at the table. "Alyssa!" I started to run towards her while trying to avoid bumping the other people but an officer soon stopped me.

"Stop! Where do you think you're going?" I didn't know what to say since I really couldn't understand him but another voice came out of nowhere, which made the officer stand down. When I looked behind the officer, I saw Kyouya's father standing at the table waiting for me to approach.

"I hope you have a way of fixing this Doctor." I smiled at the man in black as I tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry too much! I'll take care of it soon enough!" When all he did was stare, I laughed nervously as I walked past him to get to Alyssa.

"About time you got here! I was wondering how long you were going to stay outside."

"Yeah well, I didn't know it was this bad and I guess we weren't able to get the host club out in time huh?" She nodded.

"Even Tamaki seems to have caught it." She turned her head in another direction as I tried to figure where she was looking. When I saw Tamaki lying down near the podium with his father nearby, I knew I had to take of this problem fast.

"Well that's not good now is it?"

"Nope, not at all. What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll do what I usually do woman. What do you think I'm going to do?" We both smiled as I walked away from her and towards the superintendent. I walked up onto the stage and saw that the boy had a cold pack on his head.

"I hope you have a plan on solving this problem." I rolled my eyes mentally, wondering how many times people were going to ask me what my plan was but all I did was smile.

"Don't worry, I do. If you don't mind, ask him what he's feeling and try to be as specific as possible." Once they both exchanged sentences, I waited for the superintendent to interpret.

"He says he feels tired, dizzy, and itchy." Itchy? When I saw Tamaki scratching at his neck, I moved closer to him as I grabbed a hold of his hand so I could see what exactly it was he was scratching. I soon saw a couple of red dots, which piqued my interested.

"Can someone show me the woman that was originally sick?" Mr. Ootori suddenly said something in Japanese as a police officer was soon seen carrying the woman towards me. Well, they certainly have some good service here in Japan. The officer had put the woman down in front of the stage, which signaled me to come down to take a look. She appeared to be a very skinny woman in a purple dress, which kind of made me suspicious. "Alyssa, mind coming over for a second?"

"Sure." When she arrived, we both kneeled at the same time as we both began to observe the woman lying on the floor. "Hmm, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"You mean weight loss?" She nodded.

"Looks like she was trying to hide it with that purples dress of hers."

"You know what that means right?"

"Hell, if I didn't know this, I don't think I could ever call myself your personal assistant ever again. She either has an appetite loss, anemic, or bulimic. I'm going for appetite loss only because she's not skin and bones just yet."

"And people usually suffer from an appetite loss if they've gone through an emotional distress, which might cause depression. Now let's take a look at her neck." When I moved her head gently, there were a couple of red dots on her neck as well just like Tamaki. A moan was soon heard from the woman as she started to rub her eyes.

"What's… going on?"

"Apparently you fainted but now that you're awake, perhaps you can tell us your medical history." That's when her eyes widened as she stared at the both of us.

"Why do you want to know that?" She tried to get back up but she just fell on her back in doing so.

"Because it seems that you have spread some sort of disease with the people here and we're trying to figure out what it is."

"Why can't you just go to the hospital then?"

"Apparently, we've been put under quarantine by the Ootori Corporation. So, want to answer my question so we can stop the spread of this disease?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sighed out loud as I stood back up on my feet.

"Alyssa, can you please deal with her and get the necessary information that I need? I have no time to play games right now."

"You have no time because you're not being paid right?"

"Plus she's not any of my responsibility and the only person I care about right now is Tamaki." She rolled her eyes as she began to talk to with the woman. I walked away to see what was going on with everyone else to see that there were a couple of people already asking questions. They're probably the other doctors around this place. When I walked up to one of people that had fallen ill, I took one look at their neck to see that they too also had red dots. This is very peculiar indeed.

"Are you okay?" I looked over to a group of people nearby as they surrounded someone who seemed to be coughing endlessly. Suddenly, the man fell on his knees as he began to throw up the remnants of the appetizers that were served. They all gasped at the sight as some of them took a step back from the man. I decided to observe one of them as I could see sweat starting to appear on the man's face.

"Oh no, he must have gotten it too! We're all going to get sick! I don't want to die just yet!" Abruptly, panic was instilled once again into the crowd as people started running over the place but it soon stopped when gunshots were heard.

"Calm down! This matter will be handled delicately so we ask for your patience!" I wonder if Mr. Ootori knows what he's doing right now.

"Let us go! We should be getting to the hospital! We shouldn't be standing around just waiting to get sick! Can't you see this thing is airborne?" As I listened to the conversation, the man that I was staring at soon fainted and when he did, I moved closer to him to see what was going on with him. I brought the back of my hand against his head to find out that the guy had a fever. This is very interesting indeed.

"The Ootori Corporation will take care of this. If it is indeed airborne, we won't let it get out of this mansion. This is to protect your safety and the well being of the people outside." That's when I raised my voice.

"It isn't airborne!"

"And how would you know?" The man that was once screaming to leave now had a death glare on me.

"Because unlike you, I'm a real doctor. Anyway, if it was truly airborne, most of you would have gotten sick by now and I should be sick too but seeing as how I'm not, it's not airborne."

"And who the hell are you anyway?"

"That man you keep yelling at doctor is Dr. Enriquez if you must know." That's when multiple gasps came out.

"Dr. Enriquez? The boy who had set a record on how fast someone could solve a case?"

"I heard that he solved a case in under a minute one time."

"Really?" Oh boy, here come the rumors.

"Josh! Come over here!" I looked over in Alyssa's direction to see her waving her hand at me. I quickly ran over to see if she got the information I needed.

"So what did you find out?"

"Apparently, she's a nurse herself so she was able to self-diagnose herself very well although I do wonder why she hasn't gotten any treatment yet." I tapped my foot as I waited for the real information. "Oh, sorry. Recently, she's been feeling fatigue, abdominal pain, diarrhea, and itching. Just like we both assumed, she fell under depression when her mother died and she did say that she hasn't been eating as much."

"Where exactly was she itchy?"

"On her neck. She said she's been having these symptoms for the past two or three days but her mother died a couple months back."

"Hikaru!" I turned around quickly to see that the twin had fallen over in his chair, which instantly made me worry. I ran over to see what had happened and saw that Hikaru was sweating and when I pressed my hand to his forehead, it felt like that he too had a fever. When I looked at his neck, it looked like he also had the red dots.

"Speak to me Hikaru! Are you okay?" I didn't know what Haruhi was saying but it sounded like she really was concerned for the boy.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine… besides, don't we have the best doctor in the country?" I laughed and smiled when he had said that in English.

"I like how you think Hikaru. Just to let you know, Kaoru is outside with Kyouya to make sure that he doesn't get sick."

"Heh, I was wondering where he was but I knew he would be okay if he was with you. At least, that's what Haruhi kept trying to tell me."

"Don't worry, you're going to be just fine. I'll make sure of that." He smiled as I left him with Haruhi to meet the eyes of Mr. Ootori.

"Have you found out anything useful yet?"

"I guess I can say I just need to confirm one thing before I can say what it is."

"Care to tell me?" That's when I smiled as I brought my face near him so I could whisper.

"It may be the bubonic plague." What I saw next amused me as a sweat started to form on his face.

"But isn't that airborne?"

"Not really. Infected fleas that were on rats but are now on humans are usually the ones to spread it. Seeing as how more than one person is sick, this place must be crawling with them so be careful not to get bitten." Suddenly, the man slapped his neck as if there were something there. "What's wrong? Do you feel something?"

"I think something bit me." A smirk formed on my face as I continued my explanation.

"Well, if a flea really did bite you, you wouldn't have felt it because it's able to penetrate your skin without you feeling it at all. It's something I like to call anesthesia."

"I see…"

"And I must say, it was a very good idea of you to keep the people in here. At least now the infection won't spread to people outside of this room." That's when I noticed it in his eyes. "Do you mind looking over to the right for a second?"

"Why's that?"

"You'll find out in a second." He stared at me, not sure whether to do as I had asked but did so. Once he did, he started to throw up, which caught the attention of everyone in this room. When he was done, he brought a hand up to wipe the remnants of what he threw up off his mouth as he stared at me in disbelief.

"You just confirmed what it was for me and just so you don't get any worse, don't worry, it's not the bubonic plague." I smiled as I ran off to the podium, making sure to avoid stepping on the superintendent's son. "May I have your attention everyone?" The room fell quiet within the next second as they all stared at me.

"What all of you have right now is something called mass hysteria. Now for those who are doctors, you should already know what that is and if you don't, that's a problem. For those who aren't doctors, let me explain what it is. Mass hysteria, in this instance, is when a group of people believe that they are suffering from the same disease. All of you in this room who believe that they are sick are not and it is simply your imagination."

"And how do you know that it's just mass hysteria?"

"Easy. You see, when each person gets sick, there's some sort of variation from one person to the next. For example, two people may be sick but that doesn't mean both of them will have a headache – thus, variability. In this case, when I looked at the necks of those infected, they all had the same red dots at the exact same place. You can go check for yourself if you want." Once said, people began to scramble about, trying to find out if I was correct.

"He's right! We all have those same red dots in the same place!"

"I'm actually starting to feel a bit better!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"But why do we have these symptoms? If' it's true that we're not sick, then why are we displaying physical symptoms?"

"Another easy question. You see, your brain has the ability to make you feel what you want to feel. Mass hysteria is usually spread by line of sight so when one of you saw the woman fall over, that person believed that he was going to get it; thus, the symptoms. When he fell over, someone else believed the same, which explains how it had spread so fast." Suddenly, a pair of hands started to clap against one another and when I looked over to see where it was coming from, I saw Alyssa smiling at me. Within moments, applause erupted from the room as I smiled at everyone in the room. It really does feel great to help others in their time of need – too bad I wasn't being paid.

"I must admit, you really had me going there for a second." I turned to see Mr. Ootori smiling at me as I did the same.

"My apologies but at the time, you seemed to be the perfect person to test out my theory."

"Yes well, don't do it again. I really don't appreciate it."

"Don't worry, I won't." He stretched his hand out as I shook it firmly. "I still have one last thing to wrap up though." I jumped off the stage near the woman that was still lying down on the floor as I looked at her in the eyes. "You on the other hand have something else."

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"You have a little something called Hepatitis A, which I'm sure you already knew, isn't that right?" That's when she smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Your symptoms of course and plus the fact that you didn't go see the doctor. You already knew that there really is no specific treatment for Hepatitis A but to endure it until it disappears. The only thing I want to know is why you didn't tell me what you had in the first place."

"I like to make things hard for people." I'm sure you do like making things _hard_ for people. Oops, there goes my perverted mind again.

"I see. Well, you need some help standing up?" She nodded.

"I think I'll lay her for a while until I need to stand up."

"Okay then. Get better soon." When I turned around, I immediately ran into Alyssa who was absolutely beaming.

"I don't know how you did it but you did. You solved another case!"

"Yeah and the funny part is that there were other doctors here." She laughed as I looked past her to see the private police force starting to leave along with some of the guests. "Let's go check on Hikaru shall we?" She nodded as we both walked around the table to see Hikaru still lying down on the floor but it looks like the red dots have disappeared.

"Hikaru!" I immediately turned my head to the direction of the other twin who was heading this way fast. When he arrived, he immediately kneeled next to his brother taking his hand into his.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine like I said. He'll be top notch tomorrow morning." I don't know how it happened but Hikaru seemed to be out cold for some reason.

"Josh! I can't believe you managed to solve something like that so quickly!" I turned around to meet the superintendent once again. "I mean, look at my son. He's already up and running!" I took a look behind him as Tamaki jumped off the stage as he ran past us to join the others I suppose.

"I'm just doing my job." I said with a smile.

"And a job well done! It's too bad I had to dismiss the party after that little incident. Come, let's talk business." I looked over to Alyssa as she gave a huge grin.

"Actually ojisama, I'm the one who handles most of his business deals so if you want to talk business, you can do it with me."

"Well okay then. Follow me then." The both of them decided to walk off but the one thing that caught my eye is how Mr. Ootori also followed them along with a couple of other people. I turned back to see the room quickly loosening up as people were leaving and to see Haruhi now holding Hikaru's hand. I swear, I think these people are taking it a bit too far. Seeing as how they're not going to be moving anytime soon, I walked over to the nearby window as the sun had finally set with the moon hovering above. The driveway was once again, filled with limos but when I looked down, I immediately felt goose bumps. A man with black hair and black eyes staring at me… it can't be! But you're dead! I brought my hand up to my heart as I squeezed it a bit and when I did, the man disappeared before my eyes.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

As I looked around for Josh, I found him standing near a window and he looked as if he saw a ghost. When I finally approached him, I could see him gripping his chest pocket and when I looked out the window to see what he was looking at, I didn't see anything at all. Was he out of it?

"Hey, you okay?" That seemed to have gotten him out of his daze when he shook his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm all right. What about your brother?" I looked at him in a weird way since he already knows what's going on with him.

"Don't you already know what's going on with him?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why? Does it look like there's something wrong with me?" He finally tore his eyes from the window to look at me.

"You look like you saw a ghost." What he said next actually scared me a bit.

"I think I did." I suddenly became nervous as I gulped down my saliva.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I just saw my dead boyfriend."

"That's definitely ominous. I think I'm going to step away from the window now." I laughed nervously as he did the same.

"I should do the same." When we were a good distance away from the window, I felt relieved for some reason. "Sorry to keep you waiting out there for so long by the way."

"That's no problem. Besides, I could see everything that was happening anyway so it's not like I didn't know what was going on. I'm impressed by how you solved it. You really are as good as they say." I suddenly saw him turn red as I grinned.

"Thanks. So what are you going to do now?"

"Probably go home when my parents come out of that room they went in with your assistant."

"Your parents also went in?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on in there do you?"

"The superintendent said he wanted to make a business deal with us after what I did tonight and then I saw other people join in as well. Anyway, don't forget to take my advice." I looked at him wondering what he was talking about until he reminded me. "Remember? That you're gay?"

"Oh yeah! Don't worry, I'll talk to my mom about that soon. I don't think I should do it tonight though after we just had that little scare."

"Hey, I'm not pushing you to do it or anything. Just do it when you feel like you're ready okay?" I nodded in understanding. "So are we still going to meet tomorrow after the host club?"

"Yeah of course! Unless you decided to change your mind or something."

"Now why would I miss out on a chance to spend some time with you?" When he said that, I smiled knowing and feeling that I'm actually wanted by someone. It feels kind of good to be wanted.

"I don't know but if you wanted to, I'd call you crazy." We both laughed as I saw him sit down in a chair by a table nearby as I took the chair next to him. We were now both staring out the window as we could clearly see a full moon tonight.

"I'm probably going to regret asking you this but do you feel up to answering my question now?" My heart suddenly panged, as I knew what he was talking about.

"I don't want to talk about it." I kept my focus on the moon in front as I didn't want to look at the chocolate-eyed boy next to me. If I do, I just know I'm going to fall into those eyes of his.

"May I ask why?" I decided not to say anything but that didn't get the result I wanted. "Kaoru, look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I feel like I'm talking to a child." That's when I turned to face him but when I did, he was smiling right at me and I couldn't help but stare into those eyes of his. "May I ask why you're staring at me now?" I ignored his question as I continued to look at his cute features. "I'm flattered that you're still staring at me." I soon started to move my hand towards Josh and when I found his hand, I instantly grabbed it. "What are you doing now?"

"Holding your hand." That's when he sighed but when I felt him try to pull away, I pulled him with such force that I had accidentally pulled him too much as we both fell on the floor with him lying on top of me.

"Ow… what was that for?"

"You were trying to get away." When he tried to get back up, I immediately held him back down by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"As much as you may be enjoying this, I don't think we should be doing this here."

"Are you trying to say that you don't enjoy being this close to me?"

"I'm trying to say that you should let go of me before someone finds out we're in this position."

"I will but only after you kiss me." His eyes soon widened as my grin came back.

"Okay, I don't know what's gotten into you but we need to stand up."

"Do it or I'm not going to let you go."

"Kaoru, if someone finds us like this, it's probably going to spread to the host club and to your parents. Now I know you don't want that so please let me go." I frowned at how he was right and reluctantly, I had let him go as got back up on our feet. When I saw him looking around quickly, I was about to ask what he was doing but I suddenly felt his soft lips on my cheek as I felt like I wanted to jump in joy.

"Aww, you really do like me."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go back to the others before they start to wonder where we are." When he walked around me, I followed suit as we both made our way to the rest of the host club when I saw Hikaru in a chair but was still out cold. Was he sleeping? I shrugged mentally as I began to listen to their conversation when we were close enough.

"So Tamaki, are you doing okay now?" Haruhi seemed genuinely concerned for the blonde boy as he made a dramatic pose before speaking.

"Don't worry about me Haruhi! No infection could ever harm this handsome man." I chuckled a bit as I spoke up.

"Really? I could have sworn you were lying on the stage just a couple minutes ago."

"I was merely taking a short nap! Besides, there's nothing more important right now than that devil dating my Haruhi!" He pointed at my brother as I only nodded my head when I noticed Josh taking a seat at a nearby table giving him full view of all of us. Is he observing us?

"I think it's cute that they're dating, right Mori?" Honey looked up to the quiet man behind as he nodded for a response.

"No! It's not cute! How could my precious Haruhi like that devil anyway? I see nothing great about him!" Even though I knew he was joking, I took half of what he said to heart.

"Don't insult him when he's out cold. He doesn't have the chance to retaliate against you." That's when Tamaki looked over to me.

"Kaoru! How could you let this happen?"

"It's not like I knew it was going to happen." I knew I was lying when I said that but I had to keep my mask on for my brother's sake and for my own.

"But you knew they were going out!"

"So did you."

"Tamaki, if you're that jealous, why didn't you date Haruhi before Hikaru did?" I started to laugh at Honey's innocent question that made the blonde blush.

"I would not date my own daughter! I'm simply stating how I disapprove of the person she chose."

"You're not my father Tamaki and besides, I think I can choose who I want to date." Haruhi began to walk off towards Josh as she took out something from her pocket.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Josh. He looks lonely." When she took a seat next to him, I immediately felt upset at how close she was to him but when I turned back to my brother, those thoughts soon left.

"Hey, I want to talk to him too!" Honey ran off in the same direction Haruhi went with Mori following, leaving me to stare at Hikaru's sleeping state. Hikaru, I guess you finally decided to take a step forward out of our world leaving me behind. You've spent so much time with Haruhi that I don't even remember the last time we actually spent time together and enjoyed it. Now, whenever we're together, there's always this uncomfortable atmosphere between us that it feels like I'm being suffocated by it.

"You okay?" My thoughts soon disappeared as I stared at the approaching King.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You looked like you were thinking hard about something." I looked back at Hikaru to remember those dreams that I've had of him dominating me but I quickly removed them, as I didn't want to a boner in a public place such as this.

"I was just thinking about what I should do." I soon took a seat on the table behind me as Tamaki did the same.

"What do you mean?" I nodded my head, as I didn't want this conversation to continue.

"Nothing, never mind. Forget what I said."

"Oh come on, you can tell me what you're thinking. It's not like I'm a doctor or anything." That's when I smiled at how it reminded me when Josh asked me to think of him as a friend and not as a doctor.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now okay?" He nodded as we both sat quietly. At least my lord wasn't as persistent as Josh but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Is everything okay between you and Hikaru?" I turned to look at him as I stared into his violet eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed that maybe you two aren't as close as you once were." I looked away as I started to gaze at my twin.

"Isn't it time though Tamaki? Isn't it time that we both became individuals and not be known as one person?" When I looked back at Tamaki, it seemed as if he didn't know what to say as I sighed out loud. "You don't know what to say do you?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, which got my attention.

"I want to help you but I don't know you as much as I should. It's true that both of you should become individuals but when I first met you, you seemed very content just by being with your brother. You seemed happy as ever but as time went by, that happiness I once saw started to disappear." So someone else did notice besides Josh. "And lately, you just haven't been yourself except for when we're in the host club." I smiled at the thought of Hikaru and I doing our 'act' in front of our patrons, which made me so happy. I loved doing those kinds of things with him but it's wrong to feel that way but why do I have that feeling? Why do I want Hikaru all to myself?

"Tamaki, is it wrong to…" That's when I cut myself short knowing that what I was about to say wasn't such a good idea. He would immediately know what I was talking about and I didn't want anybody else to know about my dirty little secret.

"Is it wrong to what?" As if to save me from this predicament, I soon heard my parents calling out to us.

"Kaoru, get your brother. We're leaving." I nodded at them as I got off the table wondering how I should handle this situation of Hikaru sleeping. Should I carry him? Yeah, that should be fine as I brought myself to my brother's level and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders while I wrapped my right arm around his waist to support his weight. I stood up slowly and began to walk away with Hikaru as I said my goodbyes to the others.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

"So what happened in there?"

"Let's just say I made a couple of business deals in there with every host club's family but of course, we only talked about it seeing as how you need to be there to agree to it."

"Is that so? Want to explain what those talks were about?" As we rode in the limo, I looked out the window to see cars passing by while listening to Alyssa.

"To make things short, listen closely so you don't get confused. With the superintendent, he wants us to become their family doctor for a couple of years and in return, he'll pay us $10 million dollars. With the Ootori Corporation, we get some sort of a VIP thing in their company allowing us to gain the same business connections that they have so we'll be known quite a bit around Japan. With the Hitachiin Group, we get a pass to all of their fashion shows and even get to wear some of the clothing that they make. With the Mitsukuni and Takashi families, we're able to get some of they people that they train as our security. The Ootori private police force gets their members from them."

"And they all want me to be their family doctor for an unknown number of years?" She nodded. "If I were to do this, you know that I wouldn't be able to have time to spend an academic year in each country right?"

"I know, that's why I didn't say yes or no. That's a big decision for you to make but if you did say yes, we'd get a lot of things in return but if you say no, you would be able to do what you wanted to do so you can do things such as improve your gauge. You don't have to make the choice now – they gave us until this Saturday to make a decision." I sighed out loud as I turned back from the window to Alyssa.

"Whatever decision I make, it's going to make some sort of an impact on my career as a therapist." She nodded as I looked back out the window again. "I'll have to think about this hard because they really are offering such good things to us."

"Take all the time you need – just remember the deadline is Saturday." I nodded as she asked another question. "So what went on while I was in there? I saw that you were actually talking to Haruhi and the others."

**Flashback**

"I'm happy to know that we have someone as good as you watching out for our health. I'm amazed at how you did it though. How are you so good at this sort of thing at such a young age?" I began to type back into the translator but I was soon cut off when Honey jumped into my lap as he took the translator, typing something into it before showing it to me.

"Can I sit in your lap?" When I looked back at him, he had the biggest eyes I'd ever seen that I just couldn't say no. I smiled at him, letting him know that I'm okay with that as he made himself comfortable. Now let's see… what was I going to say to Haruhi… oh yeah!

"When I was a kid, the doctors said that I had a high IQ so I was able to excel much faster than the other students in my classes. I was actually able to finish medical school at the age of sixteen and I started working as a therapist soon after that." In order to hand it back to the girl next to me, I actually had to move my arms around Honey in a weird fashion. When I looked to see where Kaoru was, I saw him talking to Tamaki while staring at his brother. I could see that he looks mildly uncomfortable but I knew that they were either talking about Hikaru or his relationship with Hikaru. I looked back to Haruhi who was already done typing as she handed the device back to me.

"Wow that's really young. I probably don't have a high IQ such as you but I still study very hard so I can become a lawyer someday like my mother was. That's how I was able to make it into Ouran Private Academy in the first place. I'm not as rich as these guys next to me." I smiled as I typed once again.

"That's a nice ambition of yours and you should study hard so you can make it out there in the real world. It's harsh being out there sometimes you know? You see a lot of new things that you don't get to see when you're living at home with your parents." I quickly handed it back to her as my attention went back to Kaoru to see the both of them still conversing with one another. That's when I realized that Kyouya was nowhere in sight – wonder where he is.

"Josh." That's when I immediately turned back to see Haruhi smiling as I did the same when she called me. I took back the device and began to read.

"I heard that you've been through tough times yourself such as the loss of your boyfriend but I didn't know your parents died as well until someone told me earlier today." Looks like the superintendent was wrong when he said that no one would know what had happened between the paparazzi and me. "Please have my condolences. You probably still feel the pain of your losses. For me, I was young when my mother died but I know that she loves me very much, which is one of the reasons why I try so hard to be like her." I smiled sweetly at the translator but before I could type back, doors were soon opened as I heard Alyssa calling out to me.

"Sorry but it looks like I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." I quickly handed it back to her but before I could stand up, I had to get the small boy off of me. I tapped him on his shoulder and made hand gestures saying that I had to go and he seemed to have understood when he got off me. Before I left, I waved good-bye to all of them as I ran over to Alyssa.

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened while you were in the other room."

"Good to see that you're starting to get along with the others."

"Yeah well, I think we're going to have another case on our hands soon." We both looked at each other as we continued the conversation.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well it's going to be two cases if I have to get involved – one of them will involve Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi and the other case will involve Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya."

"Mind explaining because I don't think I've observed them as much as you have."

"It's simple really. For a while now, I've noticed something strange between the twins and whenever I see Kaoru with him, I always see a fake smile on him."

"A fake smile?" I nodded. "You really do astound me sometimes if you can tell if someone is smiling for real or not."

"Anyway, it seems that Kaoru has some sort of a problem with his brother dating Haruhi but I'm not really sure as to why but my main theory is that Kaoru actually likes Hikaru in that manner."

"What are you trying to say here Josh?"

"I'm trying to say that I think Kaoru has sexual tendencies towards his brother."

"That is definitely a first for me. Have you seen something like this before?"

"No but that doesn't mean it can't happen. Remember, there are so many people on this planet that anything can happen. To continue, Hikaru on the other hand does seem to like Haruhi but I don't think he's entirely sure about dating her."

"You sure about that? When I saw them dancing, they looked really happy together."

"It's just a theory like I said. Now Hikaru has this overprotective older brother complex about him, which is understandable but he does take it to the extreme. It's not that uncommon since I've seen it happen with others in the past. The only difference is their past since I haven't heard anything like it before. Kaoru had told me something about their past, which really strikes me because if what he said is true, then it means that neither of them have actually felt like an individual until now."

"I think you just lost me. Can you repeat that again?"

"Let me give you an example – two twins who are together at birth have tendencies to be different from one another because they want others to differentiate them. Two twins who are not together at birth have tendencies to be just like one another such as common interests in sports, other people, etc. Hikaru and Kaoru were together at birth but it strikes me at how they're managed to stay one person for so long. I mean, can you tell the difference between the two of them?" She nodded.

"No, it's almost impossible for me to tell the difference when they're next to each other."

"Exactly but now that Hikaru has a girlfriend, their 'one person' complex is starting to fall apart, which is starting to bother Kaoru. Now there are so many theories as to why he's acting as such but all I know is that I need to observe them some more so I know which theory is sounder. Make sure you bring your laptop so we can record each person this week by video and audio."

"If I'm going to bring my laptop, I'm definitely going to type my translation because that's so much easier and less painful for my hand." I smiled as I began to talk about the other case.

"The other case involving Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya appears to be quite different though. I noticed something immediately between Tamaki and Kyouya when Tamaki had called him mom when we first met them."

"Oh yeah, he did say that but wait, how did you know he said that? I thought you didn't understand Japanese?"

"I can pick up some words since I've been here for two weeks now. Moving on, Tamaki seems to act different with Haruhi in the same way a father treats his daughter but I'm not entirely sure about that either seeing as how I can't understand them. I only say that only from what I saw, not heard and the same goes for the relationship between Kyouya and Tamaki."

"Do you think you're going to have to handle their cases?"

"There's a high chance but hopefully, I won't have to because there is no problem with them physically so there really is nothing to be worried about but because this deals with emotions, something detrimental to their physical health might occur."

"You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"Our lives have gotten a lot more interesting ever since we met the host club."

"And you're happy for that aren't you?"

"Are you saying that you don't appreciate the spice that's coming in?" I shrugged as I looked out the window.

"What are you going to do about the gauge? I've seen problems with it myself because the gauge doesn't quite match an individual correctly so that's a problem."

"I think I might entirely change it because there's too many problems with it. I'm thinking of making another gauge but I'm not sure what it would deal with." I sighed out loud as I began to massage my forehead with all the things I have to do.

"Aww, does my baby need someone to comfort him? Hey I know! Want me to call Kaoru?"

"No thanks and wait a second, you have his number?"

"No not really. I have the Hitachiin's house number and the parents' cell numbers."

"I see. Well why don't you put those numbers in my cell phone in case I need them?" I quickly took out my iPhone as I handed it to her to start copying the numbers. I yawned out loud as I looked out the window to find out that we were already back home. "Is it just me or was the rice back longer than we went left?"

"It's just you."

"Oh, okay then." Once the limo stopped, I waited patiently for the driver to open the door and once he did, I immediately went out of the vehicle as one thing was in my mind right now and that was to play my game.

"No games tonight Josh, you know you have school tomorrow." How did she know what I was going to do?

"You do know I'm only in school to observe the culture and not to pay attention in class right?"

"That's the one thing I don't understand – if you wanted to understand their culture, why are you in school?"

"So I can be with peers of around my age."

"I'm actually starting to think you should take the families' business deals." I gave a smug look at her as I entered the mansion as the maids greeted us on our return.

"Sir, I heard what had happened at the Suou mansion!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's on television right now. Go take a look!" I blinked at the maid before me until I ran into the living room to see a news report going on with an English anchorwoman speaking.

"According to reports of the Ootori Corporation, there was an outbreak of a lethal disease called the Bubonic Plague at the Suou Mansion earlier tonight. As most of us know, we know that the Bubonic Plague has killed millions of people worldwide but thanks to the efforts of the Ootori Corporation, they made sure to quarantine the area as to protect the safety of the people outside the area. At first, doctors that were inside believed that they were handling influenza but were proved wrong when the disease had started to spread rapidly." The Bubonic plague? Geez, I didn't know they wanted to over exaggerate what had happened. Suddenly, an anchorman appeared as he continued the woman's talk.

"That's right Jane! Thankfully, Dr. Joshua Enriquez was on site to determine the real cause of the outbreak. For those of you who don't already know. Dr. Enriquez is a renowned doctor and therapist for his unique method of solving cases within an hour. The teenager had started on his tour when his significant other died and lucky for us, he was here today in Japan to handle the problem. Luckily, someone with a cell phone decided to record what had really happened inside the Suou mansion. Let's take a look." The screen soon changed to a video of me standing up on stage talking.

"What all of you have right now is something called mass hysteria. Now for those who are doctors, you should already know what that is and if you don't, that's a problem. For those who aren't doctors, let me explain what it is. Mass hysteria, in this instance, is when a group of people believe that they are suffering from the same disease. All of you in this room who believe that they are sick are actually not sick and it is simply your imagination." I slapped my face, as I wanted to choke the person who had recorded this moment.

"Isn't that amazing Jane? He managed to solve this crisis in less than thirty minutes! Apparently, there was a woman at the party who was suffering from Hepatitis A and that's how it all started."

"It certainly is amazing Bob. Can you believe he graduated from medical school at the age of sixteen? Now that's impressive! Let's take a look at the interview we managed to get from Ootori Kyouya, the youngest heir to the Ootori Corporation."

"This matter tonight was handled delicately as we had our private police force come in when people started to panic. Lucky for us, Dr. Enriquez was here tonight to take care of all of us."

"Is it true that he's going to be the doctor of the host club at Ouran Private Academy?" That's when I realized why he wasn't with us when we were inside the mansion… he was busy being interviewed! This guy is good at getting attention for his host club.

"Yes, it is. I believe that all of the hosts of the host club deserve top treatment when it comes to their well-being."

"There you have it folks!" The picture suddenly changed back to the anchorwoman as I finally sat down on the couch behind me. "We also have news of a new significant other as this picture was sent to us anonymously. Take a look!" That's when my jaw dropped at what I saw next. It was a picture of Kaoru and I smiling at each other with the fountain and sun in the background. "As you can see, the one on the left is Joshua but the boy on the right does have us a little confused. It's either Kaoru or Hikaru Hitachiin who are both heirs to the Hitachiin Group. Whoever it was, I think they look cute together! That's the end of our news report! Up next is the weather!" That's when relief came over me, as they didn't know which one it was although, I think I should give the parents a call but when Alyssa entered the room, she stopped me from standing up as she spoke.

"Don't worry about calling Kaoru's parents. I already took the liberty of doing that for you." I smiled at her as I began to make myself comfortable on the couch. She always knew how to do things before I wanted them to happen.

"What did you say to them?"

"Oh you know. How the both of you were just talking as friends and that they shouldn't think otherwise."

"That was smart of you."

"Are you actually complimenting me? I'm honored!" We both laughed as a maid came in from behind Alyssa.

"Would either of you like to eat?" My stomach soon rumbled as it made the maid laugh. "I'll take that as a yes from you sir. What would you like?"

"Let's just do fried chicken and rice tonight." She nodded as she turned to Alyssa.

"And what would you like miss?"

"I'll have the same as him." She nodded once more as she turned to exit the room while Alyssa soon jumped onto the couch next to me. "I'm so tired after tonight!"

"You? Tired? That's a first." Neither of us said anything, as the only sound we heard was the television. "You know, I thought about what you said my tour. Perhaps it isn't what I should be doing after all. Maybe I should just stay in one country and have my main place of business there and just have a vacation every once in a while."

"Plus, you can always have me just do research about a specific country if you want me to. It saves me and you a lot of time anyway."

"I don't know… I still have to think about all of this." I could hear her sigh besides me as she sat upright on the couch.

"Whatever decision you make, I'll be here to support you." I smiled at her for the support she's giving as I stood up from the couch to turn on my game system. "When I said I was going to support you, I didn't mean I was going to let you play your game."

"You're not my mom! I can do whatever I want to do!" She merely rolled her eyes as she went to another room, probably to watch television. I soon grabbed the controller that was on the floor as I went back to the couch. I think this is a pretty good way to end the day for me.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I yawned out loud as I lay on my bed in my own room that I haven't even used for quite some time now. It feels as if this wasn't even my room. A knock was soon heard but before I could answer, the door opened revealing my brother. He soon came in closing the door behind him as he walked closer to me. Looks like he's fine again just like Josh said but a bit earlier. He soon sat on the bed as I heard him sigh before turning to face me.

"Why did you decide to sleep in this room?" I shrugged.

"I think it's about time we sleep in separate rooms. I mean, isn't it weird that we're still sleeping together at this age?" He nodded.

"No, not really so come on, let's go back to my room together."

"Sorry but… I don't think we should." I moved myself upright as I brought my knees closer to my chest.

"Why not though? It's not like there's anything wrong with sleeping together."

"Yeah but you have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"So it's just weird okay? I mean, what would Haruhi think?"

"She already knows how close we are so what's the difference? Please, don't do this." As I stared at Hikaru, all I wanted to do was jump into his arms but this isn't like the old days – things are different now.

"I just want my personal space okay? There isn't anything wrong with that is there?"

"Is it because of Josh?" That's when I became befuddled.

"What does this have anything to do with him?"

"There was a news report just now that talked about what had happened at the party tonight but that isn't what I want to talk about. What I want to talk about is a picture they showed at the end of you and him… _smiling_ at each other. Are you… gay Kaoru?" That's when I froze in place, unable to think or do anything. "Kaoru?" As he moved closer to me, I immediately hid my face not wanting him to look at me. I felt so… ashamed. I don't even have the energy to lie to him. Soon after, I felt his arms wrap themselves around me as I began to cry. "It's okay if you are Kaoru. I won't think any less of you if that's what you're thinking. You're my brother and I hold you close to my heart."

"Apparently I'm not close enough."

"What?" I soon realized what I had said as I made a move to stand up but his arms wouldn't let me go. "Don't leave me Kaoru. Just stay here with me for a couple of minutes, okay? Just do that and I'll leave okay?" Unsure of what I was about to do, I moved back to my original position but this time, Hikaru was sitting upright as he pulled me onto his chest. I was definitely enjoying his touch but I have to stay in control of myself, otherwise, something might happen that I don't want.

"So how long are we going to stay long this?"

"As long as you want me to." As soon as he said that, I immediately remembered saying that to Josh as I stayed there, lying on his chest. "Kaoru, I don't want us to grow apart. You know that right?" I decided to keep quiet, as I only wanted to hear him speak. "If you're upset at me having a girlfriend, just say something to me and I'll gladly leave her! You know you're more important to me right?"

"Does she make you happy?"

"Kaoru you know…" I quickly cut him off as I only wanted an answer.

"Just answer the question." Moments passed before he actually said something.

"Yeah, she does but you're more important to me!" I rolled my eyes trying to figure out how that was possible. Now I know for a fact that I'll just be a brother to him and nothing more. It's not like I expected something more from him right? I sighed mentally as I knew that I really did hope that maybe, he did like me in the way that I liked him but of course, fate is cruel to me. "You never did answer my question – are you gay or not?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually it does. I want to know who my little brother is interested in to make sure he or she is a perfect match for you." I quickly looked out the window, as I knew who the perfect match is for me… too bad you don't realize it yourself Hikaru. I nodded slowly at his question as I felt his hug get tighter for some reason. "So, are you upset at me?"

"Didn't I answer this question already?"

"If you aren't, then let's go back to my room and sleep together! Please?"

"Hikaru, you already know what my answer is going to be so please stop asking me the same question." He sighed out loud as he finally let me go from his embrace as he made a move to stand up.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning." He sounded sad as he left me in the room, alone to wonder what had just happened. Hikaru was actually begging me to go back into bed with him but why? I mean, in the past couple of weeks, we've been spreading apart slowly but surely and he must have known this day was to come. I sighed out loud as I fell on the bed, hiding myself under the covers, as I only wanted sleep to take hold of me. When I looked at the clock, I saw that it was 9:43 PM as thoughts of Hikaru came back, forcing me to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

What's gotten into my brother? I scratched my head as I tried to figure out why he no longer wanted to sleep with me. I know for a fact that he loves me and he knows himself that I love him so why would he not want to be with me? Is it because of Haruhi? But he said that he was happy for the both of us and that one day, he would like to see us get married. The classes with him are still the same and he's still the happy brother I see at the host club so what's wrong?

That's when I finally noticed that whenever we're back home, he acts different. He never wants to spend time with me and he always tries to go somewhere where I'm not as if he was running from me. I just couldn't think anymore as I jumped off the bed as I began to walk back and forth around the room. Why is he acting like this? It bothers me so much when I don't know what's going with him! Every time I try and find out, he always turns me down! If he was hiding that he was gay, then shouldn't it be all right if I know?

Before I knew it, I accidentally bumped into the desk to see the laptop that Kaoru had been using so much recently. For some unknown reason, I sat down in the chair to see Josh's business card sitting right next to the laptop. I took the card into my hand to see that Josh was both a therapist and doctor and that his office and home number were written down. I wonder… I immediately ran out the room and down the stairs to see my parents eating dinner.

"Dad! You wouldn't happen to have Josh's cell number would you?" They both turned to each other before looking back at me.

"We do… why?"

"Well can I have it? I need to talk to him about something important!"

"Can't you call him tomorrow son? It's a bit late you know."

"But mom, it's important! Can you just give me his number?" My mom sighed as she nodded at my dad when I saw him take out his cell phone.

"You better take your cell phone out if you want his number." I immediately did what was asked of me as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to open it up, waiting for my dad to continue. "Well come over here if you want it." I gave a tired look at him as I ran over to his side and began to copy his number. Once done, I immediately ran out the dining room.

"Thanks dad!" I ran down the hallway passing the maids who merely stared at me as I went back to my room. Once I was back, I immediately pressed call as I sat on my bed, waiting for the renowned therapist to answer. Come on… pick up!

"Hello?" Yes!

"Hi, is this Josh?"

"Yes… is this Hikaru?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your voice sounds familiar to Kaoru's but yours is a bit deeper. How did you get my number?"

"My dad gave it to me."

"I see. Anyway, did you need something from me?"

"Yeah! I was wondering if I could talk to you tomorrow since you're our doctor and all."

"What is it about?"

"My brother."

"Oh? Did something happen?" I sighed into the phone as I answered.

"No, nothing happened. I just want to have a session with you to talk about Kaoru because I know you've been spending time with him so I was hoping you could answer a couple of questions for me."

"Can't we do it over the phone then?"

"I guess we can do that." I immediately sat on my bed, thinking that this conversation may take a while.

"So, ask away."

"Have you noticed Kaoru acting weird towards me?"

"Why do you ask?" I bit my lip as I wasn't sure if I should answer his question but I knew I had to if I was going to get any information about my brother.

"Well, he's been acting a bit distant towards me when we're at the house together. Like tonight, he decided to sleep in his own room, which he hasn't done in forever."

"Where did he used to sleep before he went back to his room?"

"He used to sleep with me in my bed."

"And how long have you two been doing that?"

"I don't know… ten years probably."

"Uh-huh. I think maybe we do need to set up an appointment tomorrow because I know this may take a while. Would you like to meet up after your brother teaches me some Japanese tomorrow?"

"Sure! Wait, he's teaching you Japanese?"

"Yeah, I need someone to help me out if I want to understand or speak the language and I asked him if he had the time and he said he did."

"Oh okay… sure. So we're going to meet when you're done with him right?"

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow at the host club then."

"All right, see you!" Once I closed my cell phone, I had a strong feeling that things were going to get better for some reason.

* * *

**Suracis69:** So how'd you like this chapter? Remember, reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! I only got two reviews last time for my hard work :( Until next time!


	3. The Case

**Suracis69: **We're almost at the end of the story! Just two more chapters after this one! Have fun reading!

My inspiration for this story came from the story called Fixated by TheAngelIsrafel

**Sayoko-chan09: **I wasn't really going to pursue that whole ghost thing but now that you mentioned it, I guess I have to now. More information about that "ghost" will be coming up in the next two chapters! And now you know whom Kaoru ends up with! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**hitachiin-fangirl:** Mass hysteria is indeed a true thing. I'm studying to be a doctor so I know a lot about these things. Thanks for reviewing again!

**NaRuSaSuFaN22:** Oh you should really watch the show when you get the chance. It was pretty good when I first watched it. Too bad they don't have a second season though. Thanks for reviewing!

**SuikaChan555:** Yeah, this is the first time I've ever made my chapters so long before but I know that whoever reads it will definitely enjoy it. And yes, Hikaru is a bit dense… thanks for reviewing!

**Koishii**: Talented huh? Well, I'm not sure about that seeing as how I haven't written a story in quite a while now. Thanks for reviewing!

**demon's lil angel:** Now I hope you're not trying to get me into reading your story because if you are, I can tell you right now that I won't have any time lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**HikaruXKaoru4Life**: Why thank you! I do find readers that dislike OCs so I try to make them fit into my story perfectly. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kiken:** Thanks for the compliments! I do try to make the interaction between Josh and Alyssa somewhat entertaining at times but I do make it serious as well. Oh so you loved the Mass Hysteria as well? It actually exists by the way! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sesshylover4eva:** Oh you should watch the show when you have time. It's pretty good if you get into it. Thanks for reviewing!

**JessiKa xoxo: **You're welcome and thanks for reviewing again!

* * *

The Mask – Chapter 3: The Case

**Monday the 7****th**** of September**

**Josh's POV**

As I walked through the hallways of Ouran with Alyssa, I could hear people whispering about when I passed by. It felt as if they were talking about me but I wasn't really sure but when I looked over to Alyssa, she seemed to know what I was thinking.

"They're just talking what happened last night at the Suou mansion. I think they're starting to like you." I rolled my eyes at that comment as we both came upon The Third Music Room.

"I wonder what today will bring us."

"Open the door and we'll find out." I gave the girl next to me a dirty look before I made a move to open it. As I brought my hand to the doorknob, I slowly turned it as I opened the door, allowing me full sight of the room. To my surprise, the room was empty and the only thing that were there were tables and chairs. We both entered the room as I heard Alyssa close the door behind me.

"Where are they?"

"Maybe they're behind that door?" When I looked over to where she was pointing at, I did indeed hear voices behind the door but I decided to turn away from the door to move towards the window. It was a beautiful cloudless day as some of the students left the school to return to their homes while others mingled around the campus. "Want me to check?"

"If you want." A couple seconds later, I heard her receding footsteps disappear as I continued to look out the window. Looks like I have a couple of things to do today – observe Tamaki, learn Japanese with Kaoru, and then finally talk with Hikaru. I have a feeling that something is going to happen today but what? I sighed out loud as I looked down onto my uniform, making sure that it wasn't dirty in some way. When it wasn't, I looked back out the window but a knock was soon heard as I turned around to see Alyssa standing in front of the door. The door slowly opened revealing the other hosts as I merely turned back around.

"Looks like I was right. I'll be right back to see what's going on." I could hear her enter the room as I noticed a couple students talking underneath a tree. My attention on them didn't last long as my eyes quickly moved to the clock tower nearby. So it's 3:05 PM huh?

"So, are we all ready for today?" I could hear Kyouya's voice but I didn't understand what he said. I continued to stare out the window as multiple footsteps from the other room came closer in my direction. The other doors were soon opened as I heard the chatter of multiple girls as they entered the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing all right."

"You sure?" I nodded at the girl next to me as I turned around to see the girls being entertained by the hosts in multiple locations.

"Let's just get to work shall we? Where's Tamaki?" As I looked around the room, I soon found the blonde sitting on a couch with two girls on each side of him. There were also girls sitting opposite of him behind a table, as he seemed to be entertaining them as well. "There he is. Did Kyouya let him know we were going to be watching him today?"

"Yeah but unfortunately, he said there wouldn't be any chairs for us to sit in."

"What? No chairs?" She nodded. "I guess we'll just have to improvise then." I looked around for a place for us to sit in and found that sitting in front of the window might be a good idea. "How about over there?" When she looked in the direction I was pointing at, she gave me a look when she turned back to me.

"If my back starts to hurt after today, I'm going to blame you." I smiled as we both made our way to the window as we sat right in front of it. Alyssa soon took out her laptop as she placed it on her legs. Once it was on, she immediately opened up a word document and the video recording application.

"It's a good thing my laptop can zoom in; otherwise, we would be getting a bad picture of him." When she said that, I watched as she managed to zoom in close on Tamaki, making sure to have the other girls in sight. A couple of minutes passed by when I finally became bored of watching Tamaki teasing the girls.

"Somehow, I can already tell that I'm not going to get anything from him interacting with the girls."

"I kind of agree with you on that. All he's doing is flirting with them, which is kind of boring if you ask me." I sighed out loud as I took out my iPod and began to play Paparazzi by Lady Gaga but made sure the volume was low so I could still hear Alyssa. Seeing as how I can't understand them, I think I'll listen to a couple of songs. I felt a yawn coming as I opened my mouth to let it out as my eyes wondered to the other hosts. It looked like Haruhi, Mori, and Honey were also entertaining their patrons in their own way while Kyouya merely stood near a pillar while writing in his black notebook.

"That reminds me – you said everyone here had a type right?"

"Yep."

"What's Haruhi's type?"

"She's the natural type. Didn't I tell you already?" I nodded. "Oh, my bad." She continued to type on her laptop as I stared at the twins, watching how they interacted with one another. It looked as if they were a couple of something with the way Hikaru was holding Kaoru like that. I guess that explains why their type is the little devil. In some religions, practicing incest is basically a sin. I looked back to Tamaki as I started to think about his type. The prince type does suit him but when I thought about Kyouya's type, how in the world was he cool? Maybe he's cool in the meaning that he's calm when it comes to things – if that's what they were going for, then I understand. The loli-shota type does fit Honey perfectly according to the definition Alyssa gave but how in the world is Mori wild? As I started to observe the tall teen, I saw nothing wild about the guy.

"Hey Alyssa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Mori the wild type?" I immediately changed the song to Poker Face by Lady Gaga while waiting for her to answer.

"Well I don't think he's wild by his personality but perhaps he's wild when it comes to Honey? I mean, he still sort of practices that slave-master relationship I suppose."

"I see…" I guess that would explain it but if he's still practicing that sort of relationship, that's sort of weird but hell, I shouldn't be judging them anyway. If they're both okay with it, it's none of my business to interfere. I began to stare at Haruhi who seemed to be entertaining three girls as I could see hearts above their heads. The natural type huh? I guess that means she was a natural at entertaining her patrons, which does make sense. "So, what's Tamaki been saying?"

"How that girl is the love of his life and what not. You can obviously tell it's fake so I don't really understand how it's packed in here with girls."

"Probably because they like the attention they're being given or they like what they see. They _are_ handsome."

"I agree with you on that one!" A knock was soon heard from the door, as Kyouya was the one to approach it. Once opened, I saw someone in a blue cape, which immediately piqued my interest. Alyssa didn't seem to notice, as she was busy typing away while I changed to a new song called Bad Boy by Cascada.

"Alyssa, who's that guy in the cape?"

"Hmm? Where?" I pointed over to the door when she finally knew whom I was talking about.

"Since he's wearing a cape and holding a voodoo doll called Beelzenef, I'm going to guess that's Nekozawa Umehito, president of the Black Magic Club."

"There's a black magic club here?"

"Surprising isn't it? Anyway, he wears that cape and wig to protect himself from the light."

"Is he a vampire?" I asked in a joking manner as I snickered a bit.

"Very funny. Apparently, he can't withstand the light and will collapse if he doesn't wear his robe. His gauge is 40."

"Well that's very interesting. There wouldn't happen to be some sort of a problem with him would there?"

"Nope, none at all. He just doesn't like the light."

"Okay then. I guess that's just him expressing his individuality I suppose." Before long, Nekozawa had entered the room as he held up his doll, moving it around as if it were alive. Yep, that's a bit strange and I've seen a lot of things in my career.

"Nekozawa?" When I turned back to the blonde, I saw him hiding behind the couch he was sitting on just a second ago. "What are you doing here?" I turned to Alyssa's laptop so I would be able to understand what they were talking about.

"I just wanted to extend an invitation to the host club to the world black magic item marked, which is being held right now."

"No thanks! I think I've had enough curses in my lifetime!" Curses? "I still remember what happened when I stepped on Beelzenef again by accident! I went into a room where I couldn't understand what they were saying at all!"

"You just went into an English class." Kyouya mentioned as he moved his glasses upwards.

"And then, I felt so hot the next two days like I was on fire!"

"You had a fever is all." I began to chuckle at the direction their conversation was going. Suddenly, I felt something hit my foot as I took my eyes off the laptop to see that it was a flashlight. Did someone drop it? I looked around to see if anyone was looking for it but they all continued in their conversation. I shrugged as I picked it up and pushed the button to see if it was still working when I heard a scream.

"MURDERER!" Nekozawa ran swiftly out of the room, slamming the door behind him when I realized that I had pointed the flashlight at him. When everyone turned to me, I slowly turned off the flashlight and laid it next to me when I started to whistle innocently.

"Good job Josh."

"I didn't mean to do that and you know it!" Tamaki soon said something in my direction as if he was scared for his life. "What'd he say?"

"He said that because you did that, you're now cursed." I rolled my eyes as I watched the host club return to normal.

"I'm cursed? That's a laugh. I don't believe in curses."

"If you say so." I soon changed the song to Just Dance by Lady Gaga as I continued to observe Tamaki when he finally stopped hiding to entertain his patrons again. I yawned out loud as I brought my legs close to my chest, as I felt sleepy all of a sudden. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

**One Hour Later**

I soon woke up with a yawn and when I tried to stretch my legs, they hurt like hell. I stood up slowly and began to stretch all my muscles, trying to get blood pumping in my legs as I felt my left foot to be asleep. As I started to put away my iPod, the girl next to me decided to speak.

"That's what happens when you sleep like that." I gave a glare to the girl next to me when all she did was laugh as she put her laptop away in her bag.

"Is it over for today?"

"Yeah. I have everything recorded while you were busy taking a nap." I looked around the room to see that the hosts were still here as the patrons began to leave.

"Did you have a good nap?" I gave a smile as the familiar redhead who was approaching me.

"Yeah but my body aches just a bit." He smiled back as I did one last stretch.

"Let me just go get my English book so that way, we can work in reverse. I think it'll be easier for you if we do that."

"If you think that's best. I'll wait here all right?" He nodded as he strolled out of the host club when I saw another redhead in front of me.

"So how long are you going to take with Kaoru?" I quickly noticed to see Tamaki leave the room in a hurry as my attention went back to Hikaru.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly but if you want a number, I'd probably say around an hour. Just to let you know ahead of time, if I find reason to believe that there is something detrimental going on here, I'm going to have pull the both of you into therapy and I have to let your parents know immediately. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah but I don't think we need to go to therapy. I mean, it's not like there's something wrong with one of us." Alyssa soon stood up as she walked her way over to Kyouya – flirting already I see.

"There doesn't have to be something wrong with you to be in therapy. If I find something about you that could lead you to hurting yourself and the people around you, well, that's enough to be in therapy."

"Even if it does come to that, why do our parents have to know?"

"Because you're not considered to be an adult yet and by law, I have to notify your guardians. Sorry, I have to do what the law says otherwise I could get sent to jail. You understand?" He merely sighed as he nodded.

"Good. Now is there something important you want to tell me before Kaoru comes back?" He nodded. "Okay then. Well seeing as how he's taking a while, you want to chat until he comes back?"

"Sure, I guess." I sat back down near the window when Hikaru took the spot where Alyssa was.

"So how's your relationship with Haruhi? Going good I suppose?" I smiled at him, as he looked kind of nervous.

"Yeah, never better." I could already tell that he was lying.

"Something wrong?"

"No, we're just like any other couple you know. Happy to be together and all." He started to bite his lip when I noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Are you happy being with her?" He soon stared in the direction where the others were as I did the same. "She's a cute girl isn't she?"

"I guess but I feel like everything is changing. For some reason, I'm just not that interested in her like I once was. Being with her is nice and it feels different without Kaoru but I miss him when he's not with me."

"So you two have always been together?" He nodded.

"We were always together as soon as we were born. It's like we were meant for each other but you can't have an interest in your brother. That's wrong and so weird you know?"

"I don't know about that but you looked happy when you were doing your 'act' with Kaoru."

"That's because I have to. We have to act like that because it's for the host club. It's not like we do it because we want to."

"Now that can't be true. I'm sure you joined this club for a good reason right?" He looked down on the floor as I waited for him to respond.

"We only joined this club to kill time…" I could barely hear what he said as it a mere whisper to my ears. "How… how come you can tell the both of us apart so easily? Everyone we met, no one could tell the difference, not our doctors, relatives, and not even our parents sometimes."

"I'm sure you must have heard this from someone else but just because you two look the same, you two are still different from one another. I can tell the difference because of your personality and voice."

"When Haruhi joined our club, she was able to tell the difference as easily as you could. I liked how she was able to do that and I guess that's where my crush came from." That's strange, why do I suddenly remember Alyssa telling me that when Hikaru was alone without Kaoru, he would be noisy and lack common sense. How come he isn't exhibiting that right now?

"I think I'm starting to understand the both of you a little now." The twin turned to face me, as he looked a bit surprised at what I had said. "I like learning about other people and I think that you and brother are very unique. I've never see a relationship such as the one you have with your brother. I think it's very sweet." He immediately turned red when he looked away. Their relationship is indeed intriguing but I won't be able to get the whole picture just by observing. I think I actually need to have them tell me or at least give me some sort of a hint so I can interpret it.

"Hey Josh! I forgot my black notebook in the classroom! You want to come with me to get it?"

"Yeah sure." I turned back to Hikaru as I spoke. "We'll talk later okay?" The redhead turned back to me as he merely nodded while I gave a smile. I quickly stood up as I walked over to Alyssa to find her rummaging in her bag.

"I could have sworn I'd put in my bag but I think I left it in the classroom." I only nodded at her as if to scold her when she gave me a death glare for doing so. "Let's go." She began to walk off as I followed her out the host club and into the hallway.

"So what were you talking about with him?"

"With who?"

"The twin obviously."

"What's wrong? You don't know his name?" She soon gave me another death glare, which only made me snicker once again. "To answer your question, we were just having small talk. By the way, I was talking to Hikaru if you didn't know."

"Know it all." I giggled as we both made a turn but when we passed by a classroom, I stopped suddenly as I heard moaning. Alyssa didn't seem to notice as she kept walking but she soon turned back around.

"What is it?" I made a hand gesture telling her to come back as I slowly moved closer to the door, making sure not to make a noise. Once she was right next to me, I began to whisper.

"Do you hear that?" She nodded.

"It sounds like someone's having fun in there." She smiled at me as I rolled my eyes at her as I only wondered who it was that was in there. I moved myself a bit closer to the door to peer into the small window but the thing I saw made me freeze in place. "You okay?" I must have been making some sort of a face for her to ask that question but I couldn't answer as my brain was currently fried. It doesn't make any sense! Why didn't I foresee this? Hikaru and Tamaki… are making out right in front of my eyes. I could see Alyssa move as she looked into the small window and when she did, she immediately pushed me away.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't want them to notice since you've been staring at them for so long. Are you okay?" I instantly knew why she had asked me that – I had some sort of a crush on Kaoru but judging from what I just saw, I can just forget about that ever happening.

"Yeah I'm all right. I'll get over it soon."

"What are you doing standing over there like that?" I quickly turned back around to see Hikaru heading this way as I looked back to Alyssa. Why is he here? Did he follow us? If he did, why?

"Oh great. What do we do now?"

"This could provide the perfect opportunity for me to learn something about their relationship. The stage is set so I all really have to do is get him to look into the window."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I nodded. I turned back around to Hikaru as I ran towards him.

"Hikaru! I want to show you something but whatever you say, try and say it in English okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do it okay?" He looked at me with a baffled look on his face as I took his wrist and brought him over to the door. "Take a look." He stared at me with such uncertainty but did what I asked the next second. And now it begins. Hikaru quickly opened the door as he stomped into the classroom.

"YOU GET OFF MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW!" At least he remembered to speak in English.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here?" Kaoru seemed to be surprised as Tamaki quickly moved away, terrified of the angry twin.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!"

"We were just…" Before Kaoru could finish, his twin had cut him off immediately.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY!" Hikaru's anger seemed to have really scared Tamaki as he was now hiding behind his brother. It also seems that Kaoru was at a loss for words as all he did was bite on his lip while looking in another direction. "Are you going to answer or not?" His voice wasn't as loud but it still had the same amount of anger in it. Seconds passed like minutes as no words were exchanged. "So this is it huh? You're not going to tell me? Fine." Hikaru soon left the room without another word and when Kaoru caught sight of me, he seemed to be surprised again as I only sighed out loud.

"I don't know what happened in here but trust me, I'll find out soon. Interpret this to Tamaki for me, I'll be calling your parents tonight to recommend that you go to group therapy with me. The same goes for you and your brother Kaoru." As soon as Alyssa began to interpret, Kaoru seemed to be at a loss for words again. "We'll skip this afternoon's lesson if you don't mind. Alyssa, I'll be at the front gates after I take care of one more thing so call the driver when you're done." Before I gave her the chance to talk, I immediately left but a voice soon called out to me but I didn't stop.

"Josh wait! Why are you doing this? I don't need to go to therapy! I'm not crazy or anything!" He caught up to me as we were now walking side by side.

"Maybe for now you aren't but who knows."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you may be sane now but the future is unclear." Kaoru seemed to be getting angry as his tone changed.

"Look, you don't have to do this." I quickly made a turn as I saw the third music room at the end of the hallway. "Will you stop walking and listen for a second?" I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder as I was pulled back. I stared up at Kaoru as I waited for him to speak. "We don't need therapy."

"I don't want to offend you but I think you do. Coming from a therapist's perspective, if there isn't an intervention now, something bad could happen. I mean, what you were doing in there with Tamaki might be a sign of you starting on a path self-destruction but I don't know 100%. That's why I need to do this."

"Are you mad at me because you saw me kiss him? Is that it?"

"I'm going to be honest that I was a bit hurt but I moved on seeing as how we weren't exactly an item and that's actually a good thing. Now I know I can pull you into therapy without worrying about messing up." As I was about to walk off, I felt myself being pushed up against the wall as I felt a pair of lips being pressed up against mine. I was able to push him off the next second as I started to pant. "What are you doing?"

"Please, I don't want you to be upset at me…"

"Kaoru, I'm not upset at you. And kissing me isn't going to change my mind about calling your parents." When I saw him make a move to grab me again, I managed to dodge his hands as I stared at him. "What did I just say? Will you please stop?" If I didn't know better, this could be a sign of him desiring another person's touch, attention, and love. When he started to approach me, I moved back slowly as this never actually happened to me before. "I think you need to calm down Kaoru. Think about what you're doing. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

"Why though?"

"Do we really have to talk?" When he said that in a seductive manner, I realized that I had to do something quick before he comes at me again.

"I know what's going on between you and your brother!" He stopped moving for a second but continued as he smiled.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Don't try and fool me. I know you like him more than you should!" He finally stopped as his eyes widened at what I said. He soon fell to his knees, as I instantly felt kind of bad for him. I moved closer to the twin in front as I wanted to comfort him but what happened next surprised me.

"Got you!" He managed to jump me as I fell back to the floor with him on top of me. I can't believe he just tricked me!

"Get off me! What you're doing right now isn't right!" Has he really gotten this bad from his relationship with his brother starting to disintegrate? If this is just the beginning, it's good that I caught it right away although I really don't like the situation I'm in now. It's strange that he's so acting so different from the past three days I've seen him.

"You think I don't know that? But I want you so bad…" I wonder if something similar to this happened with Tamaki. But what could have triggered him to respond in this manner? When I felt his warm breath on me, my thoughts disappeared as I noticed his face was very close to my own.

"I know you don't want it from me. You want the love and touch of someone else, isn't that right?" I seemed to have finally gotten through to him as his eyes expressed shock.

"Stop it… stop reading me like I'm some sort of a book!" I was shocked at what he had said as tears were starting to develop. "I just… all I want is someone to replace this empty feeling inside my heart." All I could do was stare as he started to rub his face with his hands.

"Need a hug?" I could see him nod through his hands but seeing as he was on top of me, I couldn't very well move. "Come closer then." He quickly wrapped his arms around my neck as I did the same while running my hands through his hair. His cries didn't slow as I tried to calm him down when I finally knew that he missed his brother dearly and that he does indeed love him in that way. "Don't cry Kaoru, things will get better. You have my word." When he slowly came up, I smiled at him as I noticed that his eyes were a bit red.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now I think we should get off the floor before someone sees us." I could see him smile as he got off of me slowly, making sure to pull me up with him. "You want go back to the third music room with me?" He nodded shakily, as I knew he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. We both walked side by side when we finally reached the doors as I opened them to reveal Hikaru and the others. It appears we didn't get much attention as the others were on a table talking with Kyouya at the end with his laptop out. Hikaru, on the other hand, was staring out the window. "Let me deal with him okay?" He looked a bit worried but he seemed to trust me when he started to walk towards the table. Once he did, I made my way to the other twin. "Hikaru, mind if we talk for a bit?" When he turned to me, I could see that he was still angry as it was written all over his face. "It's important."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be calling your parents to suggest that you and Kaoru be put in therapy." His eyes widened as he began to protest.

"I don't want to go to therapy!"

"I knew you were going to say that but here's a rebuttal. If you come, your relationship with Kaoru might be able to go back to normal. Don't you want that?" I seemed to have gotten through when he seemed just a bit happy at what I said.

"How many sessions?"

"I'd say one or two – three at most. Don't worry, I'll be able to work this _situation_ out with the best results possible." I gave a smile, as I wanted to reassure him of what I was saying.

"Does Kaoru know?" I nodded. "In fact, he's over there with the others." I pointed over in the direction that they were in when he took a look. He seemed to be indecisive of what he wanted to do but made his decision when he looked back out the window. I wonder if they were always like this when they fought with one another. "Don't be like that. Make up with your brother and besides, you don't why or how it happened in the first place." That's when his anger came back when he turned back to face me.

"Do you?"

"No but that doesn't mean you should be angry at him. You should be supportive of him in his time of need. I mean, he's going through a lot right now."

"What are you talking about? Going through what?"

"I'll tell you when the time right."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because you may act a bit… reckless?" I wondered if that was the right word to choose but oh well.

"Reckless? No I wouldn't."

"Even if you don't, I'm still not going to tell you until the time is right. If you want to know so bad, why don't you ask your brother?" He gave me a smug look as he looked back out the window again. "Do you love your brother Hikaru?" Time for me to play a game.

"Are you trying to say something to me?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you did because that would explain as to why your relationship with him is starting to fail." Fail always was a strong word to use.

"Fail? Are you insulting me?" He stepped closer to me but I stood my ground as I continued.

"No, I have no need to insult someone like you. It's amazing that you would ignore your brother to such an extent that you don't even know what's happening to him." Before I knew it, I felt pain on my right cheek as soon as he punched me, forcing me to stumble back.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO ME?" Alyssa was right – he does lack common sense when he's alone. "Come on! Say something else to me!"

"If you insist." Before I could have said anything else, he threw another punch at my face but I easily dodged it this time. His punches pack power but his speed is slow – this feels almost like a video game. I brought my hand up to my cheek as I rubbed it slowly, trying to make it feel better. I can't believe he made it numb with one blow. I'm surprised my jaw wasn't affected by that punch.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?" I could see Kaoru running over to us in the background but the redhead in front of me decided to throw another punch. I bended my knees in order to avoid it but I saw a kick coming right towards my face but I couldn't avoid it this time. I closed my eyes as I didn't want to see it but I soon felt a body fall on top of me, forcing me to fall on the floor for the second time today.

"KAORU!" When I opened my eyes, I saw Kaoru lying on top of me as he moaned in pain. "Why did you do that? Why!" I slowly pushed Kaoru up as I moved myself from under him.

"Because you were hitting him and I didn't want to see that." He said through gritted teeth. Did his kick really hurt that bad? In the next second, Hikaru was holding him in his arms as he cradled him like a baby.

"Does it hurt Kaoru?"

"Of course it hurts you idiot! How could it not when it's coming from you?" I moved over to the side so I would be able to observe the both of them with a good view. Hikaru began to laugh as I noticed tears coming down his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Kaoru's hands held his stomach as if he was trying to stop the pain. Perhaps I should take a look at it.

"I know." Hikaru's tears seemed to falling faster as he brought his brother closer to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru… for everything! I didn't mean to yell at you back there when I found you. I just… I just got upset is all." A real smile formed on Kaoru's face when he took one of his hands from his stomach and brought it up to his twin's face.

"You always did let your emotions get the best of you. That's why I tried to stop you from beating Josh to a pulp."

"Yeah well, he started it."

"I'm sure he had a good reason to do what he did but that doesn't mean it's all right to beat him."

"I know…" Looks like they're both back on good terms, for now. Now to do what I was supposed to do. I began to walk towards the others as I noticed them conversing with one another while staring at the twins. Must be talking about them.

"You sure know how to handle things don't you?" Kyouya seemed to be unfazed at what had just happened as he continued typing on his laptop.

"It's how I work. What do you expect?" He just gave a grunt sound as I looked over to Haruhi who was busy talking to Honey. I walked over to her slowly and once I was close enough, I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around, I made a hand gesture asking if she had the mini translator and she understood immediately when she took out the device from her pocket. She gave it to me as I began to type.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be calling your father tonight to suggest that you go to group therapy with the twins and Tamaki, okay?" I gave it back to her when I turned back to the twins who were now standing on their feet. I felt a tap on my shoulder when I made a move to grab the translator by instinct. I think she types just as fast as Alyssa.

"I knew that this was going to happen with you around but I think it's for the best anyway. You know, we were about to go over there when we saw Hikaru punch you but Kaoru stopped us when he said he wanted to take care of it. They must really love each other huh?" Is it just me or does Haruhi know a lot more about the twins than what meets the eye?

"What do you mean that you knew that this was going to happen?" When I gave it back to her, I decided to wait for her to finish and not look anywhere else.

"Well, whenever Hikaru and I went on a date, we would somehow come on the topic of his brother and it seemed to make him very happy. He always looks lonely without him but I just seem to take his mind off of that." This girl is way more intelligent than what the gauge gave her.

"You seem to know a lot about them, which could be very useful to me later on. I'm sorry but I have to go now. I think I've made Alyssa wait for me too long. See you later." I gave a smile and waved good-bye as I made a move to leave. I also waved at Honey and Mori as they did the same as well but I didn't bother Kyouya, as he seemed to be very immersed in whatever it was he was doing.

"You're leaving?" I looked over to the twins who were standing side by side when they asked that simultaneously. Now I know why people find it difficult to differentiate between the both of them.

"Yeah. I have a lot to think about tonight and besides, I have to prepare for the case that the both of you are involved in. And Kaoru, I think my special room is where we'll have your therapy." I winked at him as I continued my way out of the room and into the hallway once again. I quickly made my way out the front doors of Ouran to find Alyssa standing next to the limo impatiently.

"About time! I was starting to wonder if you forgot to come out." I didn't bother replying as the driver immediately exited the vehicle to open the door when I was in sight. Once the door was open, I entered the limo as Alyssa did the same. "You okay?" I sighed out loud in response to her question. "Aww, it's okay baby. You'll find someone else."

"Hmm. So what did Tamaki say?" I asked trying to get off the topic.

"He didn't like the idea but he did tell me a couple of things, which might interest you."

"Really? Like what?" The driver finally entered the vehicle as we started to pull away.

"He said that he's been talking with Kaoru for quite sometime and he said that he came to the conclusion that Kaoru likes his brother in that manner but isn't sure about Hikaru's feelings."

"I guess that only backs my incest theory up. He came up with that all by himself?"

"Yeah. He thought it might get him out of going to therapy, which is pretty funny in my opinion." This only proves that the gauge is wrong again. If Tamaki did indeed come up with that, he shouldn't have such a low gauge.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty funny if you think about it. Well, it looks like I have a couple of things to do tonight."

"When are you thinking of starting their group therapy?"

"Tomorrow after school sounds like a good idea. We'll invite them to the office where I have the special modifications set up."

"Are you sure you need to do that? I don't think it's necessary to use that room for them."

"You never know, I might just need it for something. And besides, you know how I love that room. I can do anything in there!" She rolled her eyes at me as I looked out the window to look up at the sky. It's too bad though – I thought I would get together with Kaoru but fate is cruel to me sometimes.

"Oh by the way, I found out why Kaoru and Tamaki were making out. Apparently, Tamaki went to look for him to have another talk and when he found him, Kaoru was crying and when he tried to comfort him, the twin actually started to make out with him." Just like what had happened to me in the hallway…

"That only proves my theory about him wanting affection then. Boy, I'm good!" I smiled at no one in particular as I stared at the cars passing by.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I sat near the window as I watched Josh enter his limo without even taking a second look back. I can't believe I acted like that in front of him and that I was having a make out session with Tamaki! I felt dirtier than I have ever felt before. I turned back around to see Hikaru with Haruhi again as they discussed what they were going to wear at the dance Friday night. Every time you say you love me, it only hurts me because you only love me in a brotherly way. I sighed out loud as I walked away from the window and when I got to the door, I heard his voice.

"Kaoru, where are you going?"

"I'm just going out to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon." I smiled as I left the room, making sure to close the door behind me quickly. I sighed once more when I suddenly saw someone in the hallway that was wearing a hooded sweatshirt with some jeans. The person suddenly made a hand gesture for me to come closer when I became nervous that he knew of my presence. I gulped as I started walking towards the unknown person when the individual moved to look out the window. Once I closer, I noticed that the person was holding a piece of paper.

"I believe your friend Josh dropped this." When I heard the voice, I instantly knew that it was a guy. He raised his hand in an attempt to give it to me but I was still unsure of what was going on here but I took it anyway. As I looked at it, I instantly knew that this was the letter Josh's boyfriend had left behind before he committed suicide. When did he drop this? When I looked back up to question the guy, he was nowhere in sight. I instantly felt goose bumps as I was sure he didn't even walk away from me otherwise I would have heard it! I delicately placed the paper in my pocket knowing that this was something Josh treasured. I'll give it back to him tomorrow when I see him I suppose.

As I walked through the empty hallways of Ouran, my thoughts kept returning to my brother and Josh. What exactly do I feel for the renowned therapist? I do think he's cute and I do like him but I don't think I love him enough. I wish I did but no one in the world can make me as happy as Hikaru can. He had a special place in my heart but I guess he had someone else in his. Now that he knows I'm gay, it's only a matter of time before he starts to figure out that I like him like that. Of course, there's a chance he would never find out seeing as how dense he was. I laughed at that thought because even if he were dense, he would always have the best intentions for me.

I made another turn as I realized that I was just walking around in circles. I still remember when it was just me and you and no one else. The two of us were always together and we were one unique entity. Nevertheless, we were still separate entities. Whatever I wasn't was Hikaru and whatever Hikaru wasn't was me. I remember the cruel jokes we played on other people like when girls would confess their love for one of us. In the end, we would always tear up their notes and laugh in their faces. I was content with that because I still knew that I was only one in your eyes.

Whenever something got boring for us, we got rid of it. That's how we worked and that was our motto. Until now, we had a maid who took care of us that we really adored. Ah memories… I turned into another hallway as I began to reminisce my past with Hikaru. I believe it was ten years ago when we met her. We liked her because she was different from all the other maids that just wanted to flatter us or the ones that just smiled at us. I remember her trying to break into our safe one time but we caught her during one of our midnight exploration. We convinced her to play our little game called which one is Hikaru? I even remember how we always said the same thing at the exact same time. We don't do it as often anymore.

I guess we had her play that game because we really wanted her to tell us apart and because we really liked her. Later that night, an alarm woke us up from our sleep and we found the maid climbing down the side of our mansion using an escape ladder. She said that she couldn't tell us apart and that there might never be someone who could. If she said that to us today, I'm pretty sure we would laugh in her face because there were two people that we knew who could identify one of us just by looking at us. And then, she disappeared into the night. I knew that as we grew older, we also grew more and more twisted and we built a barrier so that people could not approach us easily.

It's funny because sometimes, there would be some very slow people who couldn't notice our barrier and tried to befriend us. That's when we met Tamaki. He tried to get us to start a club with him but we just told him to shut up and go away. If he really wanted us to join, he would have to play and win our game. We gave him a time limit of one month and he could try as many times as he wanted to during that time but we would ask for the reason so he wouldn't be able to do some random hit or miss. He was very enthusiastic and he would always try to guess but would always get it wrong. We got bored of him very quickly so we just decided to end the game right there and then. We got tired of being disappointed.

We were always contradicting ourselves. We want people to tell us apart but we don't want them to tell us apart. We want people to know us better but we don't want them to know us better. We would always crave for someone who can accept us but to accept ones, as twisted as we were, there's no one like that. So that we can stay unhurt in our own world, we put a very strong lock on our gates.

Another girl had sent us a love letter one time and once we made her run away crying, Tamaki had caught us off guard saying Hikaru was the one who was about to rip the letter. We asked for the reason and he said it was his gut feeling. Hikaru said that we told him that he can't hit or miss but he apologized and that it was too hard for him right now. He said we were too much alike and that it was like a talent. He wanted us to be like one person but not to forget that we were separate entities. He would try his best and become able to tell us apart. Now that I think about it, the only time he actually told us apart is when we were actually apart from one another.

We told him that he couldn't do that and that it was contradictory. What he said to us surprised us both as he said we were also contradictory. He said it was personality. We told him that if we started this Hitachiin brothers style, then we would really always be a set from now on. We're the only ones that can tell each other apart and that no one will be able to win the which one is Hikaru game. We knew it from the very beginning.

We were surprised when he had asked us why we looked lonely when people didn't get the game right. He said that even though he can't tell us apart right now, someone who would be able to tell us apart would appear. I have to say that he was right about that – we met Haruhi and Josh, the only two people who could clearly tell us apart. He also said that if we stayed in our world, we'd never be able to meet anyone that can tell us apart. That's when he offered us to start the host club with him again. That day, when the Lord won the game, we were just a little bit moved by his words. But now, it's not longer we but I.

When I made another turn, I saw the door to the third music room. Should I really go back now? I took out my cell phone to see that it was now 4:32 PM. I sighed again as I should just face the fact that Hikaru loves Haruhi because she could tell us apart. But is that the reason why I liked Josh in the first place? No, now that I think about it, it isn't. I liked him because of his personality. I liked how he could read me so easily but at the same time, I didn't like it. I pushed those thoughts away when I found myself in front of the third music room. I opened one of the doors to see that the room was empty except for my twin who was still there waiting for me to return. I'm surprised his girlfriend wasn't with him.

"You finally came back. What took you so long?" When he turned to me from the window, I was surprised at how the sun looked so beautiful on him right now. Plus, he was even smiling at me.

"I was just thinking about things." I closed the door behind as I started my way to my brother. When I was next to him, I looked out the window to see the sun close to setting.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff." I still felt his eyes on me when I turned back to him. We both stared into each other's eyes as I could feel myself getting lost in those golden orbs of his. Focus Kaoru! Don't get ahead of yourself now.

"A lot of things are changing aren't they?"

"Yeah… they are."

"But there's one thing I don't want to change. I want _us_ to go back to what we were before we joined the host club." I looked down for a couple of seconds to think about what he had just said. Once I knew what to say, I looked at him again.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We were one person before and we pushed everyone away from us. Now, we have other people in our lives and we just can't simply push them away as if we didn't know them. Besides, you have someone special in your life and you should take of her." I tried to give a sincere smile at that last statement.

"You're right. I do have someone special in my life and that someone is you Kaoru." Suddenly, I felt myself being embraced by the person I love the most in this world. I felt loved in so long but I knew exactly what he was talking about. I know he doesn't have the same feelings that I have. I didn't want to hurt him so I wrapped my arms around his neck when he lowered his around my waist.

"You're important to me too Hikaru. Your happiness is my happiness." We stayed like that for a couple of seconds but when I tried to pull away, I felt his grip get stronger.

"Don't leave me just yet. It's been a while since I held you like this."

"But you held me like this today at the host club." I said pretending to be dense.

"You know what I mean. I love you and I want you to know that. I like it when I see you laugh and smile without a care in the world. It makes me feel good as your older brother." My older brother huh? I guess he still doesn't see how I truly feel for him. I suppose that's a good thing – I'm not really sure what I would do if he did know.

"I know you love me Hikaru and you should know that I love you too. That's why I'm willing to sacrifice a lot of things just to see you happy." That's when he chuckled.

"Looks like we both want each other to be happy." I laughed a bit as I nodded.

"Looks like it."

"But… I just can't find the thing that makes you truly happy. I want to know what it is so we can be together like we were before. I feel like we've been separating ever since we met Haruhi and that's why I broke up with her before she left." My eyes widened at what he said as I slowly broke off our embrace so I look at his face.

"Why did you break up with her? You liked her didn't you?" I was screaming in joy but at the same time, I was poignant because he gave up someone he really loved for me.

"I think I just had a small crush on her. Besides, you're the one I want the most in my life. I know that as long as you're by my side, nothing will go wrong." He gave a smile that just made me want to melt.

"You know that we can't stay together forever right? We'll both grow up and meet so many people when we take over our parents' company." He bit his lip when I said that as I took out my cell phone to call our driver. I don't think I want to talk about this any longer. Once the person on the other line picked up, I immediately requested a driver be sent to our school to pick us up. "Let's go wait outside." He nodded at me as we walked side by side out of the third music room and out of the building to see a limo waiting out in front. That can't possibly be ours can it? Once I heard screaming, I instantaneously pulled Hikaru with me as we were behind the walls of Ouran.

"If it isn't the person I've been looking for!" I didn't recognize the voice but I knew that it was a young woman as I waited for the conversation to continue.

"Now who are you?" My eyes widened at the voice, as I knew that it was Josh. But what is he doing back here? Didn't he leave to go back home?

"Don't remember me huh? Well will a bullet to your head help you remember?" I could feel my heart skip a beat at that question. She must have a gun! Shit, what do I do? When I looked back at Hikaru, he seemed to be listening as intently as I was.

"I'm pretty sure a bullet to my head would kill me if anything."

"You always were sarcastic. Do you remember my boyfriend that came to you with just a fever?"

"Ah yes. I was surprised by his visit seeing as how I only get cases with more serious conditions."

"Yeah well, it seems that you not only got rid of his fever but also made him gay!" I was shocked at what the woman was saying. I soon heard a door open as I heard a clicking sound. "You better tell your driver to put the gun down before I blow your brains out."

"Do what she says. Oh and if it took you this long to notice that I was in trouble, you're fired." I looked back at Hikaru who seemed to be texting on his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Texting Kyouya to send help."

"Wow, that's a smart move. How come I didn't think of that?"

"Like I said, you rub off of me." He gave a smile but my attention quickly went back when the woman screamed.

"I said put it down!" I heard a clatter on the concrete as I guessed that the driver did what she said.

"And how exactly did I make your boyfriend gay?"

"You know very well how! I finally have the chance to take my revenge on the person that took him away from me! I've been following you for a year now and it's going to feel so good to see your brains splatter all over the concrete. I'll be famous for killing the infamous therapist!"

"And in jail and boy, aren't you a stalker."

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your stupid opinion!"

"Well apparently that you're just that stupid that you need my stupid opinion. And how would you even exact your revenge on me when I'm not even the person who took your boyfriend away? Does it look like he's with me?"

"You're the one who started it all! He left me for some guy! He said that you helped him with his problems."

"And I did. So what's the big deal?"

"You took him away from me and you made him gay is what my deal is!"

"If you didn't know, being gay isn't contagious. It's what your boyfriend is." Josh really seems to know what to say when a gun is being pointed at him.

"For a renowned therapist, you're really dumb aren't you? I'm the one with the gun, which means I have power over you." That's when Josh began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Woman, you have no power over me. Oh and look, here come the police." In the next second, I heard something shatter with a gunshot followed after. Hikaru and I both left our hiding spot to see what had happened. Both Josh and the woman were both on the ground as a black truck stopped right next to the limo as men in black jumped out of it.

"Let's go check on Josh." I nodded my head as we both went over to him to see him clutching his chest.

"Are you all right?" When he looked at us, he seemed a bit shocked but was too busy with the pain he must be going through from the gunshot. He doesn't seem to be bleeding though.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's a good thing I had my bulletproof armor underneath my uniform huh?" That's when Hikaru and I looked at each other.

"That explains why you were so cocky just now." I gave a small smile at what my twin said as I saw the men take the woman away with Kyouya approaching us.

"Yeah and I managed to knock her out with my vial when she turned to see the black truck coming at us."

"Do you always carry those vials with you?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. I have two types of vials with me but so far, you've only seen me use one." Josh began to get up slowly when I decided to help him up.

"How come you came back?"

"Apparently, Alyssa forgot to get her dumb notebook when we went to retrieve it the first time."

"Um, what's happening here?" I turned around to see the blonde approach us while I saw Hikaru grab something from on top of the wall.

"Well while you were busy taking your time getting your notebook, I was out here with a gun pointed at my head by some crazed woman."

"And it looks like we arrived in time didn't we?" Josh gave a glare at Kyouya when I felt Hikaru put something in my hand. When I took a look at what it was, I found it to be my cell phone. When I looked at my brother, he seemed to know what I was about to ask as he answered it.

"I used your phone to text and my phone to record what was happening. Want to see?" I gave him a dirty look for doing so when all he did was smile at me.

"Oh yeah Kyouya, you definitely came on time when I was almost shot in the head! If I didn't have that vial on me, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be standing right now."

"Then I suggest you accept our deals so you get some sort of security on you." Alyssa soon went over to her boss, as she made sure that he was okay. Suddenly, I felt my brother hug me, which got me confused.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother." Kyouya soon approached us when he suddenly took my brother's phone from his hand. "Hey! That's mine!" Hikaru didn't seem to let me go even if his phone was taken away.

"You'll have it back in a second. I just want to send the media file you have of this to my phone so the media tonight will have something to show to the public."

"Wait, you want give that to the media?" Josh sounded like as if he didn't want that to happen.

"Of course. It's good publicity for both our companies." Josh gave a death glare as Kyouya proceeded to send the file to his phone. Suddenly, I remembered that I had Josh's letter that some guy gave me.

"Josh! I have something for you." I took the letter out of my pocket as I held it in front of me waiting for him to take it. He seemed to be a bit confused but took the letter nonetheless. When he looked at it, he immediately grabbed his chest pocket and when he took out a letter, that's when I felt goose bumps again.

"That's impossible. Where did you get this?"

"Some guy in the hallway back in the school gave it to me. He said you dropped it. Before I could ask him anything, he disappeared right before my eyes. It's like he was a ghost or something. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"There's something wrong all right but we'll discuss this another time." He folded both of the letters as he put them in his chest pocket. Kyouya soon gave the phone back to my brother as he shoved it back in his pants.

"I'll be leaving now. And Josh, don't be surprised to see a news report about this incident tonight." He only rolled his eyes as Kyouya entered the black truck along with the men. The truck soon rode off into the distance as we were left behind.

"You two look like you're on good terms." When I tried to figure out what the blonde was talking about, I realized that Hikaru was still hugging me.

"Apparently we are. Do you have a problem?" Alyssa gave a look that said the same thing but I ignored it.

"No, none at all. Anyway, I can't believe that happened to you just now. Well, at least you're all right and you don't seem affected by it at all so I think I'll just head back in the limo."

"Oh that reminds me. Fire our driver."

"Um okay but who's going to drive?"

"You of course. Who else?" Alyssa gave an angry look as she went over to the driver who seemed pretty pissed himself. When Josh looked back over to us, I felt Hikaru's hug on me get tighter.

"So, do the both of you need a ride home?"

"No that's okay. We already called our driver to pick us up." I was surprised when Hikaru answered his question.

"You sure?"

"We're sure." It felt as if we were one person again with the way he's answering him but I wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking.

"Well okay then. I'll see the both of you tomorrow." He smiled at us as he walked over to Alyssa who was currently dealing with an angry driver. I felt Hikaru tugging at me to move when I saw our limo coming from down the street.

"Hikaru, are you going to let go of me now?"

"You want me to?"

"Well my arms are starting to feel numb so yes."

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's okay." When the limo stopped in front of us, Hikaru didn't bother waiting for the driver to open the door as he did it himself. I entered the vehicle once my twin did as I began to wonder why he was holding me like that and what Josh was talking about with the letter.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

Once we were done dealing with the driver, he went off to the other side of the road as he called for a cab.

"Mind if I ask why you fired him?"

"Because he took like a minute or two to realize that I was in trouble. If that woman didn't bother talking to me and just shot me, I wouldn't be here."

"Right well, get in the vehicle." I nodded as I went around the limo to sit in the passenger seat while Alyssa sat in the driver's seat. "So why exactly did that woman threaten you like that?"

"You'll find out tonight when Kyouya sends that little video that Hikaru recorded." We began to pull away as I made myself comfortable in the seat. This is the first time I've sat up here now that I think about it.

"Well do you want to answer why Hikaru kept hugging his brother like that in front of us?"

"I'm going to say it's because he felt as if he wanted to protect him from me. He only proved my theory when I saw his grip on him get tighter when I looked at Kaoru."

"Sounds like he's jealous."

"He probably is but I wonder if he knows that himself." We both became silent once more as I pulled out both of the letters from my pocket. When I opened both of the letters up completely, I felt goose bumps run throughout my body when I looked at the writing. The one I have is the one my boyfriend left behind in his handwriting and the one Kaoru gave me is the one I apparently gave to my boyfriend in my own handwriting. The contents of the letters are the same and the only difference is whom it's to. What in the world is going on here? This is first time I have ever felt completely stumped by something. Usually, I would have some sort of an idea about something but this time, I have no clue.

"So what was the letter Kaoru gave you?"

"Well, you know the letter my boyfriend gave me?" She nodded. "Apparently, the letter he gave me is the same exact thing but it's in my handwriting and it's to my boyfriend."

"What? Is he playing a trick on you? If so, I'm going to beat his ass."

"No, no. I don't think he would and besides, he has no reason to. He said a man gave this to him in the hallway at Ouran and that he disappeared like a ghost. I wonder if he even took a close look at the letter before giving it to me." I sighed out loud as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Getting stressed honey?"

"Just a little bit but I can push this back until I finish the case I have now and the gauge. It's not that important anyway." When I looked at the clock in the vehicle, it was 4:58 PM. "I think I'll call their parents now." I took out my iPhone and entered my password quickly. I then went to the contacts list and went immediately to the one that said Superintendent and pressed call. I brought the phone to my ear as I waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Suou Yuzuru."

"Why hello Superintendent! How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Dr. Enriquez? I'm doing just fine thank you. Is there a reason why you called me on my private cell phone?"

"Of course! You don't think I would call you for fun would you? Anyway, I'm calling because I want Tamaki to be part of a group therapy."

"Group therapy? Why?"

"Because I've found reason to believe that his actions may have been detrimental to another host's health."

"May have been? What exactly did he do?" I was hoping I could have avoided that question but I guess not. Well, it's not like I was trying to anyway.

"I found him kissing another host."

"Kissing another host you say? You mean to tell me you want to put him in therapy because he's gay?"

"No, I never said that." Strange, he seemed to be calm when he said that. Was Tamaki gay? "I said that I want him to put him in group therapy. All I want to know is if you're willing to let him go and I strongly recommend that you do."

"How long is it going to take?"

"We're probably going to meet two or three times is all. Nothing big - I guarantee you that."

"Fine, you have my permission."

"That's great! We'll be meeting tomorrow after the host club activities and I'll have a limo drive us all to my office. I'm sure you have the address correct?"

"I do. Are we done with that?" Well he seems to be in a hurry.

"Yes we are."

"Good. By the way, have you made a decision yet regarding our deal?"

"No not yet but once I do, I'll let you know right away."

"All right then. Bye."

"Bye." I disconnected the line as I sighed out loud.

"We're home!" I looked through the windshield to see that we really were home. That was pretty quick.

"That was fast. Maybe I should have you drive all the time."

"Yeah don't think so." I laughed as we stopped at the front doors. I opened the door as I let myself out, making sure to close it once I did.

"Make sure you find a replacement driver for him."

"Don't worry I will." We both walked into the mansion as the maids greeted us on our entry. I quickly made my way towards my room as I threw my bag onto the bed as I took a seat on my chair. Next person to call is the Hitachiin family. I searched for their name in my contacts list when I found something that said Hitachiin – Wife. Hmm, must be the mother. I pressed call and brought it up to my ear to hear it ringing.

"Mrs. Hitachiin at your service! May I know who's calling?" She seems to be very enthusiastic.

"It's Dr. Enriquez at your service." I laughed mentally at how I sort of mimicked what she said.

"Why hello there! I hope my sons aren't sick if that's why you're calling."

"Oh no, they're not sick but I would like for them to attend group therapy."

"Really? Why's that?" She sounded a bit worried when she asked that.

"I think there might be something going on between your sons Mrs. Hitachiin. It seems that they're starting to separate and I have reason to believe that it may be detrimental to Kaoru."

"Hmm, I have noticed them starting to break away from each other when Kaoru decided to sleep in his own room in years! I don't think Hikaru likes it though and he seems a bit unsettled by it. Well, you have my permission to let them go to group therapy. Just make sure everything gets better between the two quickly okay?"

"You have my word ma'am. I'll have a limo drive us to my office after the host club activities. Do you know where my office is located?"

"Oh yes. Your personal assistant was kind enough to give the address. By the way, have you thought about our deal?"

"I haven't had the time yet but when I make a decision, I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting for your call then. Bye!"

"Have a good evening." I disconnected the phone as I looked for Haruhi's father's number but for some reason, I couldn't find it. Seeing as how I don't have it, I think I'll get changed first. I went to my cabinet as I pulled out a pair of clean pajamas to change into. I quickly took off my uniform as I laid them on my bed for a maid to sew the hole that was made by the bullet. I slowly took off my armor and once I did, I saw that the bullet had almost gone through. This is the second time someone tried to kill me. I swear, people get upset over everything.

"Excuse me sir but would like for me to sew your uniform for you? I heard on the news that you were shot."

"It's already on?"

"Well it's the early news."

"I see and yes, please sew my uniform, I would like it to be good as new for tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." She immediately took my uniform and left the room. I closed the door behind her and locked it as I began to change into my pajamas. I loved my pajamas – they were extremely comfortable! When I finally changed into them, I decided to look for Alyssa to find out the number of Haruhi's father. I opened my door as I made my way through the small hallway and into the living room to find her sitting on the couch watching the video that had just ended.

"This video was taken by Hikaru Hitachiin who was a bystander as this terrible scene went on. It's a good thing he called for help, isn't that right John?"

"Sure is Janet! And it's amazing how he survived the ordeal. I still can't believe that he threw a vial at the woman's face making her unconscious! I just wonder what was in that vial."

"Me too. It's amazing how calm he was when he confronted that woman. And now, here's what she had to say." A video soon showed up as the woman was being taken to jail.

"I'll get you when I get out of here! You don't deserve to live! Anyone who's gay should just die!" And that's when it ended.

"Well, I guess we should be expecting some phone calls from some gay rights supporters right about now. Now here's Matt with the sports!" I could only roll my eyes when I found Alyssa on lying on the couch.

"Alyssa! Where's the phone number of Haruhi's father?" She turned to me while looking over the couch as she was lying down on her back.

"Seeing as how he wasn't at the party last night, I don't have it on my cell phone but it should be in my black notebook somewhere."

"Well can you go get it? I need to call him."

"Why don't you let me do it later tonight? I feel too lazy to go get it right now." I merely gave her a look as I walked back in my room to prepare for tomorrow's case.

**Tuesday the 8****th**** of September**

"I guess you and I both know that Honey and Mori are perfectly fine right?"

"Yep. Thank goodness, at least there are people here that don't have something going on with them." I nodded my head as I agreed with what my personal assistant said.

"You did call Haruhi's father last night right?"

"Of course I did. He said we have his permission to bring his daughter along with us."

"Good. Call the limo so it's here when the host club is done." She immediately took out her cell phone to do what I had asked as I stood up from the window trying to find something to entertain myself the last ten minutes of the host club. I began to walk around the room as I noticed that some of the girls had their eyes on me. When I saw the twins, I felt a mischievous smile form on my face as I approached them from behind.

"Why hello you two!" I smiled at the both of them as they looked up at me simultaneously.

"Oh hey Josh. Are you allowed to interrupt us?"

"What do you mean am I allowed to interrupt? I just noticed that these past two days that the both of you kept teasing the girls with the actions I've seen. Why don't you give them what they really want?" They both looked at each other before they replied at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Give them a kiss!" Both their eyes widened when I noticed Kaoru had turned red. I wonder how this will turn out… "What? Have you never kissed for your patrons before? I'm shocked." To get the girls in front of them to understand what I was trying to make them do, I made a hand gesture of both my hands 'kissing' and then giving a thumbs up at the end. I think they understood when I saw them turn red and hearts were beginning to float above their heads.

"Hikaru, we don't have to do it. It's not like we're going to get anything out of it." Ah, I can already see your style Kaoru.

"But Hikaru, if you don't do it, what will your fans think? Besides, I think they want to see you two kiss as well."

"I really don't see the point in doing what you want us to do." Kaoru seemed to be relieved by what Hikaru said while I was not. Time to provoke him – it seems that's the only thing to get him to do what I want.

"What kind of act is this? If you can't even kiss, that's pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"Well no one is asking you." Kaoru had an annoyed expression on his face as I can only smile at it.

"Come now Kaoru, you act as if you don't want him to kiss you. If I were you, I'd be trying to help the good doctor here." I think I know why Kaoru is refusing my help. If his brother does indeed kiss him, he'll probably fall into tears knowing that it was just a kiss and nothing more. Either that or he's afraid something more will happen from that kiss.

"Good thing you're not me then." I merely shrugged as I brought a hand up to my chin.

"Oh well maybe you're right. Maybe you two shouldn't kiss. I mean, Hikaru does have a girlfriend and imagine what she might think if she found the two of you kissing. She might get a little jealous."

"Actually I broke up with her yesterday." My eyes widened at this fact.

"Really?" He nodded. "Interesting… I didn't know that. Well, I'll see you in a couple of minutes then." I immediately left the twins as I went over to where Haruhi was sitting. "Haruhi!" She turned back to me with a smile as I returned it. I asked for the mini translator when she took it out of her pocket to hand it to me. I began to type as soon as it was in my hands to find out what happened yesterday. "I heard that you and Hikaru broke up yesterday. May I ask what happened?" I handed it back to her and when I noticed her patrons were staring, they turned away quickly as they began to converse with one another.

"When we were done discussing what we were going to wear for the party on Friday, Hikaru pulled me aside before I left. He said he wanted to break up with me because he believed that our relationship was ruining his connection with Kaoru. I agreed with him so we broke up." Well, at least Hikaru has some sort of an idea of what's going on here. Although, I am suspicious of Haruhi – normally, people are selfish when it comes to their own happiness so did Hikaru even make her happy? And why do I feel like there's something more going on around here?

"I see. Thanks for telling me We'll talk more when we arrive at my office." When I took out my cell phone, it was 4:00 PM when I saw some of the girls begin to leave the room.

"Hey Josh, the limo is out in front waiting for us."

"Good. Should we do our bet again?"

"Oh you know me too well."

"The usual wager?"

"I think we should wage something else this time." When I turned back to look at her, she had a glint in her eye that almost made me shiver.

"Like what?"

"If I win, I get to have a day all to myself. If you win, I'll let you play your game without bothering you." The sound of that made me really smile.

"You have yourself a deal. I'll only need one session to solve this whole problem!"

"Get real. You know you need more than one session. Besides, you told their parents that it's going to be two or three."

"I only said that to be realistic in their eyes but I can do it in less than a day."

"You're all talk and no show! Let's see you prove it today."

"Oh I will!" She nodded her head at me as I saw her walk in Kyouya's direction. Exactly when were they going to give up? Besides, it doesn't even look like he's interested in her any longer. "Alyssa, when all of the girls leave, can you escort the hosts to our limo? I think I'll head over there first. I just need to think about a couple of things." She looked at me suspiciously but nevertheless nodded her head as I began to leave the room. As I walked through the hallways that were now filled with girls from the host club, I began to think about the past that I just couldn't repress any longer.

**Flashback**

"So, what's this special room you're making?"

"This room is going be filled with special modifications that I can use to help my patients start on the path of healing!"

"You sound as if you're a prophet or something." I chuckled at the boy who was now staring at me.

"It's not like I try to be." I smiled as I began making the chemicals for the room.

"What's that?"

"Well, this is the energy that this room needs in order for it to work. It's what makes everything look, smell, and feel realistic. The recipe is right here if you want to take a look at it." He came over by my side as he started to look at the small piece of paper.

"It's strange though. How come it's only limited to this room?"

"Because of the door. As long as it's closed, the power of this chemical won't go outside. That's why there are no windows or air ducts here. It's basically just a plain room. Just imagine if this got into the hands of some crazed lunatic who wanted to control the entire world. He'd have the power to do that without a fight."

"Did you make this special chemical yourself?"

"No, my parents made it for me. You see, they're great chemists who are able to make any sort of compound. They're geniuses! They made it for me so I would become great just like they are!"

"Sounds like you're cheating your way up to the top."

"And this is coming from someone who wants to be president one day? Please, politicians always lie and cheat." He laughed at me as I felt him hug me from behind. "Ah, I love you so much." I looked up at him, as I felt a bit flushed.

"I love you too Mike." He gave me a small kiss but that didn't last long as it got more passionate.

"Oh I'm sorry! Am I interrupting?" We both separated as I saw a blonde tall girl with blue eyes. Mike decided to look away as he began to look at the chemical that I was working on.

"No, it's okay. Can I help you with something?"

"I saw your ad for a personal assistant and I wanted to apply for the job." I smiled at the girl as I walked around the table to see that she was a bit nervous.

"Oh really? I've had a ton of people apply for that position but I turned them all down. What makes you think you're qualified for the job?" Suddenly, I felt Mike's embrace as I felt him lay his head on my shoulder.

"Aww come on Josh, I think you're being too hard on the girl." I gave a look at he made a move to stretch his hand out. "I'm sure you have a couple of papers to show us don't you?"

"Huh? Oh yes! Here you are." She immediately handed a manila envelope to my boyfriend who opened it to take a look at the papers inside. He held it in front of me so I would be able to look at it as well. Looks like her name is Alyssa…

"So you're a nurse in training?" She nodded. "If you do get the job, you do realize that you'll be spending your life with us right? You might not be able to do the things you want to do you know."

"Hey, we all have to make sacrifices."

"Interesting perspective. If you get this question right, I'll let you go onto the second round. You do know there is a second round right?"

"Of course! If I didn't know that, I shouldn't be applying for a job like this." I smiled at the way she answered that.

"That's right. Looks like you'll be going on to the second round then." She blinked at me for a second before she began to chuckle.

"Wait, that was the question?" I nodded.

"It's amazing how many people we had come through not bothering to do a little bit of research about the job they're applying for but it looks like you're not one of them. Congrats. We'll call you when the time arrives." She seemed to be beaming with joy as she thanked us over and over.

**End Flashback**

I didn't realize it at first but I soon found myself outside the building as I saw clouds beginning to roll in. They were dark clouds at that so it must be going to rain soon. I quickly made my way to the limo in front as the driver stood next to the door with his umbrella out. He opened it as I entered the vehicle and when he closed it, I saw Alyssa with the others heading over as well. It only took them a minute or two to reach me as the driver opened the door for them as well.

"Wow, you got here pretty quick didn't you?" I shrugged at the question as Alyssa took the seat next to me while Hikaru and Kaoru took the seat on the left as Tamaki and Haruhi took the seat opposite the twins. Once the door closed, I looked out the window as it began to drizzle.

"Wonder if there's a storm tonight."

"It did say there was going to be one on the news last night."

"I see…" As we began to pull away, Alyssa began to talk in Japanese as I started to think about my past again.

**Flashback**

"This room is where I will conduct most of my cases. Now look around the room and try and remember the ones sitting next to you because in the next minute, you'll be the only one here. When that happens, all of you will be put into a scenario with me and depending on how you conduct yourself, you may get the job. All of you will have an hour. Are you all ready?" They all looked at one another, unsure of what to say but suddenly a blonde girl screamed out a sentence that made me like her all the more.

"Bring it on! Do your worst!"

"Oh don't worry, I will. The test will begin… now!" I snapped my fingers and they all disappeared before my eyes. I snapped my fingers once more the next second as they all returned to their seats as I found some of them to be a bit shaken up. "So, who thinks they did well?"

"Oh I aced that test no problem!" It was the blonde girl who responded as I smiled at her.

"Glad to see that one of you has some sort of personality. I'll be back in a minute so don't go anywhere." I snapped my fingers as I was now sitting in a room with a bunch of clones as we were all in front of a television, viewing each candidate's performance. Once done, I snapped my fingers to have them all disappear as their memory were all combined in my head forcing me to receive a major headache. I snapped once more as I went back to the room where they all sat patiently. "Looks like we have a winner!"

**End Flashback**

"Hey Josh, are you okay?" I turned back to see a worried expression on the blonde girl sitting next to me. "You've been out of reality more than you usually do recently and I'm starting to get worried." Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that everyone had their eyes on us.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I gave a smile to make her believe me but inside, I knew what was going on with me. I thought that even if you died, I would be able to go on and keep on living but these past few days have really made me think. And then there was that incident when I saw you looking up at me at the Suou mansion. Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

"If you say so but try and stay sane for my sake." She smiled at me as I chuckled at what she said. I miss you so much Mike. If only I could have saved you back then but I was too emotional. This stupid gauge of mine can't even rank anyone correctly. If you were still here by my side, I just know I would be happy but right now, I'm just a poor soul pretending that he's happy.

"Looks like we're not far now. Probably going to take another ten minutes." One of these days, I just know I'm going to lose it. And who's going to be there when I do? I know it won't always be Alyssa so when I do next time? Probably no one will be there for me the next time it happens. Why is fate such a cruel bitch?

**Flashback**

"Aww, you two look cute together." We both blushed as our hands were intertwined with one another.

"Yeah, girls usually do say that to us." I giggled at what my boyfriend said as I turned to look at him. He was taller than me with black hair and eyes and he was the kind of person who made me feel complete.

"Can I ask a question Josh?" I moved to look at her, as she seemed a bit anxious for some reason.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, if anyone could control the power in this room, then isn't that a little dangerous?" I smiled as I gave a reply.

"Indeed it is. That's why I built two failsafe procedures in order to stop that from happening. The first failsafe is a gas that will release into this room killing everyone inside after the door has been opened for an hour and one minute. You see, whoever is in control cannot leave this room even if that person changes the environment. It sort of like an invisible wall if you think about it. But the problem with this failsafe is that a lot of things can happen during that time. You see, one second is equivalent to one hour in the 'real world'. That's why there's another failsafe."

"That's a bit scary knowing there's poisonous gas in this room."

"Yeah, that's why I don't stay in this room longer than fifty minutes. The second failsafe is a button that is located outside in the waiting room that can stop the chemicals from powering this room. The only way to access the button is by a voice-automated password that only Mike and I know."

"That sucks. If you ever go crazy, no one would be able to help you then." I laughed at what she said when Mike began to speak.

"Yeah but I trust him with that sort of power. He's not the type to go crazy you know? And besides, you see these blue vials on the table?" She nodded. "This is what powers the room and the amount of vials you pour into the bucket in the wall will determine how much influence you will have. If that thing ever fills up and the door is open, that person will have control over the entire world until the gas kills the person of course and reverts everything back to normal."

"What if the door is closed and the bucket is full?"

"You ask interesting questions. I knew there was a good reason why I picked you in the first place." I saw her turn red as I answered the question. "If the door is closed and the bucket is full, the person will be able to control time but that creates trouble. You see, if I were to go into the past, I could influence what happens in the present and future depending on what I do. If I were to go into the future, well, nothing bad would happen really. You see, the real trouble in this time traveling thing is that one person could actually take the place of another person. For example, someone could go into this room and assume my title and no one would know."

"I see why you have the poisonous gas then." I nodded as I turned to give Mike a kiss on his cheek.

**End Flashback**

"We're here!" Alyssa's scream quickly took me out of my thoughts as we pulled up to the front of the office. "Looks like it's a bit busy inside with all the doctors we have that are now working for us." Once stopped, the driver came to open our door, as I was the first one to exit the vehicle. I see the number of patients have increased – probably because of the media coverage I've been getting recently.

"Alyssa, assume control of what's going on while I take our friends into the room all right?"

"Yes sir!" I quickly approached the doors as I opened them, allowing myself in. I heard people starting to whisper and talk amongst themselves once they saw me as the nurses and doctors bowed their heads in my direction. Alyssa walked behind the front desk as I made my way past the multiple rooms where the doctors were as I came across the metal door at the end of the hallway.

"Ugh, I hate doctors and their needles." I smiled at Hikaru's comment as I took out a key to unlock the door. Once I did, I opened it as I allowed the hosts to enter first while the lights inside began to turn on. When they were finally inside, I took out the key as I closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it.

"Please take a seat." I mentally laughed, as there were only a desk and a chair behind it as I made my way towards my chair.

"On the floor?" Kaoru asked innocently as I snapped my fingers when four chairs suddenly appeared in front of my desk.

"No silly, the chairs right in front of you. What? You didn't see them?" He looked at me in a weird way as the twins made a move to sit in them. Tamaki and Haruhi soon followed when I suddenly remembered that they couldn't understand English. "Ah yes, I almost forgot." I snapped my fingers as I smiled at four who kept staring at me.

"Exactly what kind of room is this?" When Tamaki spoke, he suddenly brought a hand up to his mouth as I smiled when he spoke English.

"Let's just say that I built this room with special modifications." Tamaki and Haruhi both seemed to be surprised just as much as the twins were when they stared at them – probably because they could understand and speak English now.

"Um… how come I can understand and speak English now?"

"Didn't I answer that question already? It's because of this room. Now do any of you have any other questions before we get started?"

"Yeah, what's that red clock that's above your head?"

"Good question Kaoru. You see, that's how much time we have to stay in this room before something bad comes but let's not talk about that. To extend our time here, why don't we slow time just a bit?" I snapped my fingers and when I turned to look at the clock, it stopped counting down when it was at 1:00:23.

"Whoa…" I saw Hikaru's jaw drop at the sight of the clock.

"Amazed I see." He immediately closed his mouth when he looked away. "Now let's talk shall we? Let's start with Tamaki." I turned my head over to the blonde when he seemed a bit surprised when I brought my attention to him. "Mind telling us why you were making out with Kaoru yesterday?" Hikaru suddenly turned back in Tamaki's direction as I guess he wanted to know why as well even though I already knew why.

"Well, I… uh…" He brought a hand up to stretch his collar out as if to make himself cool.

"Need water?" I snapped my fingers as a glass of cold water with ice appeared on my desk in front of Tamaki.

"That isn't real is it?" Kaoru asked as I smirked

"Of course it is! I thought with the research you did of my room, you would know that." The blonde slowly stretched his hand to retrieve the glass as he began to gulp down the contents of it. "Delicious?" He nodded as he set it back on the table. "Now answer the question." I said with a smile.

"I guess I can't avoid the question can I?" I nodded. "All right… well, we were making out because when I went to talk to Kaoru, I found him crying in that classroom you found us in. When I tried to find out what happened, he began to kiss me and I couldn't really stop him."

"Liar! There's no way my brother would do such a thing!" When I looked over to the twins, Hikaru was fuming while Kaoru seemed a bit guilty.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"He's not lying Hikaru." All our heads turned to Kaoru as he bit his lower lip. "I really did what he said I did."

"Why? I don't understand." He didn't seem to answer when I thought it was time for me to speak.

"Here's a better question. Why are you upset at him in the first place Hikaru?" That's when he gave me a death glare.

"Because I thought he liked you and I have no problem if he did but to find out he was kissing another guy isn't right! I don't want my brother to be a whore or something."

"Oh? That's awfully kind of you." I gave a smile, as his glare didn't disappear. "Too bad you don't know your brother as much as you think you do."

"You want another punch to the face?"

"You won't be able to get near me in this room." When he made a move to stand up, I was about to snap my fingers but Kaoru stopped him when he brought his arm in front of his brother.

"Can you calm down? He's trying to help us."

"By insulting me?"

"He's not insulting you so stop acting like a kid. I thought you said I rub off of you." Hikaru seemed to be surprised by what he said as he sat back down in his chair. Time to ask Haruhi a question.

"Haruhi, can I ask you why you dated Hikaru in the first place?"

"I liked him and I thought he would be a good person to date."

"Why not date Kaoru then? Didn't you like him as well?"

"Of course I did but you know what I mean." That's when I saw Haruhi's smile start to falter. Did she have a mask as well this whole time?

"No I don't so why don't you explain?"

"You're a renowned therapist. There really is no need for me to explain anything if you already know the answer." She's hiding something but what? I think I would have been able to get more information out of her if I could understand her in the first place. Hearing and seeing are two totally different things when it comes to talking. Hikaru seemed to be a bit curious as he was staring at her with such intensity.

"Let me guess, someone put you up to dating him isn't that right?" Her eyes widened when I knew I got her out of that mask. "Don't think you can lie to a renowned therapist and get away with it so easily." She looked over to Hikaru as she began to talk.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. Someone did put me up into dating you because if I didn't, something bad would happen to me knowing what Kyouya could do." That's when my eyes widened at what she said. Kyouya had put her up to it? Hikaru seemed to be a bit hurt by that fact as he looked down at the floor.

"I guess it was a good thing we broke up then huh?"

"You made the right choice when you did that and besides, you said you care more about Kaoru even if you don't say it." She made a sincere smile as Hikaru was embraced by his twin.

"You two broke up? Yes! Now my daughter can now date someone who I think is right for her." I made a weird look at Tamaki when he said, 'my daughter'. That reminds me when he called Kyouya mom so I'm starting to guess that there's sort of a family relationship going on here.

"Is there anything else you would like to share? I have a feeling you have more than just that to say to us."

"Well you're right about that when you say there's more. I'm sure you're wondering as to why Kyouya made me do that right? Well, it all started when you came to Ouran and that's when he approached me about becoming Hikaru's girlfriend. He said that you would be able to fix whatever is going on with the twins before profit goes down." Kyouya knew that I was going to do this all along? He must have planned this when he first heard about me entering the Academy. Wow, he's really good at making a plan. The twins looked at each other before Hikaru spoke.

"Kyouya did that because he thinks something is going on with us?" She nodded. "Does he mean our relationship?" She nodded once more. "That's something we can take care of ourselves. We don't need anyone else to interfere!"

"Ah but an intervention is what you do need. Kaoru, why don't you tell Hikaru that secret you've been hiding from him all along?" Kaoru's eyes widened when I knew he just wanted to kill me right then and there for mentioning that.

"Uh… what secret? I have no idea what you're talking about." He began to laugh nervously while Hikaru stared at him with a suspicious expression.

"We can sit here for more than 150 days if we have to Kaoru because that time will not go down to zero for a long time. Now I will not force you to talk so until then, we can just sit here." I snapped my fingers as a song began to play called Love Game by Lady Gaga. All of them began to look around to look where it was coming from as I laughed at them mentally.

"Kaoru, what is he talking about? Do you really have a secret?" Kaoru couldn't even look at his brother when all he could do was stare at the floor. I snapped my fingers as I made a glass of lemonade appear in front of me. I soon drank its contents as I felt my taste buds tingle by the taste.

"Would any of you like a drink?" They all stared at me when I heard Haruhi speak.

"Can I have tea?" I snapped my fingers as her chair changed into a desk with her tea sitting in front of her. "Thanks." She gave a smile as she began to drink it. "Wow, it tastes so real and I can feel it hit my stomach. It's like magic or something."

"I guess you can call it that." I gave a smile when Tamaki seemed a bit hesitant to talk. "What's wrong Tamaki? Would you like something too?"

"Can I have whatever you had? It looked good." That's when I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"You've never had lemonade before?" He nodded and that's when my jaw dropped.

"Now that's not right! Try some!" I snapped my fingers as his chair also turned into a desk with a glass of lemonade sitting in front of him. When he brought it to his mouth, I could see him shudder by the taste.

"This tastes so good!" I smiled at how he acted like a kid as I stared at the twins who were still a bit confused by what was going on.

"Would the two of you like anything?" When neither of them said anything, I knew that they were still a bit uncomfortable by what was going on. "Oh come on you two. Don't be like that! I think you two need to loosen up is all!" I snapped my fingers as the song changed to Sandstorm by Darude. "Shall we dance?" After another snap, the room soon changed into a dance floor with lights all over the place as I stood up from my chair. "Haruhi, Tamaki, would you join me?" They both nodded as they stood up and began to dance as I did the same. The twins looked a bit unsure of what to do but when I went over, I made Kaoru stand up as I brought him close to my body.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing… what does it look like? And you really need to loosen up you know?" I started to dance dirty to see what Hikaru's reaction would be as I turned around and took Kaoru's hands into my own while I was in his arms. He seemed to be a bit upset but didn't move from his seat.

"This feels a bit weird."

"You've never danced like this before? I guess I should have expected that." When I looked over to the other two, they were dancing with each other and it looked like they were having a good time. It made me smile as it reminded me of the times when Mike and I would dance like that. I immediately released myself from Kaoru as I went over to Hikaru. "Would you like to dance with your brother?" That's when he looked away and when he did that, I knew that he wanted to. "Come on, let's go." I gave him a smile as I pulled him out of his chair and brought him to his twin. "Have fun you two!" I walked away hoping that something would happen and to my surprise, something did happen.

"You… want to dance?"

"If it's with you, I don't mind." Kaoru smiled at his twin's response as they began to dance with one another. I couldn't help but smile at those two and be happy to see them dance but as I stared at them, the memories of my boyfriend and me kept coming back.

**Flashback**

"It's amazing how you could do anything in this room but isn't there a problem with activating its power? I mean, all you do is snap. Couldn't I do the same thing?"

"Yeah but no one really tries since they're too busy with what's going on at the moment."

"Hmm, I wonder." Mike suddenly snapped his fingers as the room suddenly changed to a dance floor as a song began to play called You Are Everything by The Stylistics. I was surprised by what he had done as the room shined by the bright chandeliers my boyfriend had made. "May I have this dance?" I smiled at him as we began to dance to the song. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been practicing."

"Well I don't want to look like a fool on the dance floor you know." He chuckled as he brought me closer to his arms. "I hope we stay together forever." I smiled at the thought of that as I laid my head on his chest.

"I do too."

**End Flashback**

The song finally ended when I saw that the twins were holding each other in an embrace. Hmm, wonder what happened. I snapped my fingers as we returned to the ordinary room that we started out in.

"So Kaoru, did you tell him yet?" He nodded. "Well how long are you going to take? I don't want to spend the rest of my life in here you know." I said with a chuckle when Hikaru turned to me.

"For a therapist, you don't have a lot of patience do you?"

"Not when I know what the problem is." I looked away as I gave a small yawn. "You know, saying it is probably really hard for you but when you do say it, you'll feel so relieved. Trust me, I know." Kaoru looked at me with some uncertainty as he turned back to his twin. Maybe he's going to do it now… I should give him some privacy then. I looked over to the clock as I snapped my fingers sending the twins somewhere else as I snapped them again allowing one second to pass by. When the clock went down by a second, I snapped one last time as the twins came back to us making the clock slow down again.

"It's about time we came back here!" Hikaru screamed once he realized he was back with us.

"Oh quit whining, it's only been an hour for you. So what happened? Did you tell Kaoru?" He nodded and when he did, I slapped my face. "What in the world did you two do for an hour then?"

"Talk."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Our relationship."

"Oh so you have been going somewhere then… I guess." I noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi merely looked at each other, as they seemed to be totally confused by what just happened. "Perhaps both of you need some help then." The twins both looked at me as I snapped my fingers sending us in darkness.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"I can't see anything!" I snapped my fingers as a spotlight shone on me as I held a microphone in my hand.

"Seeing as how you're resilient to not talking, maybe you need some help in expressing your emotions in a song or to be precise, I'll be the one expressing them for you." I cleared my throat as a huge screen came up behind me as it turned on. I want both of you to close your eyes and when you hear my words, think about what they mean and try to think of a memory. When you do, your thoughts will be portrayed onto the screen behind me. Ready?" I didn't give them a chance to respond as I began my song. "I'll call this song Our Love Style." The twins took one last look at each other when they nodded their heads and closed their eyes at the same time. "And don't open your eyes until the song is done, okay?" I snapped my fingers as the music began to play and changed my voice to that of Hikaru's.

"_Right in front of your eyes, I chatter with other girls_

_Oh no, no ,no_

_I want you to show jealousy on purpose_

_Oh yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, love is_

_My darling please, something that_

_Burns more intensely with a little injury"_

My fingers snapped, as I was now able to assume both of the twins' voices at the same time.

"_This is our love style_

_A love style that is the shape of our love_

_I need you, I want you, forever_

_This is our love style_

_A love style that goes on wherever_

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you"_

I snapped once more as I only have the voice of Kaoru now.

"_Perhaps I've gone too far, did I really make you mad this time?_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I'll hug it better so let's make up_

_Oh yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, this bond_

_My darling please, is something_

_Strong and deep enough to overcome your fears"_

Just one more snap of my fingers and I took both their voices again.

"_This is our love style_

_A love style that perseveres on_

_I need you, I want you, forever_

_This is our love style_

_A love style that goes on whenever_

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you"_

I snapped my fingers as a microphone appeared in all of their hands forcing the twins to open their eyes as they took a look at one another as I got my own voice back. I wonder if they fell for it. Now's not the time to think about that when it's still singing time!

"Now let's go everybody! Let us all sing the song but in Japanese this time!" I snapped my fingers, as I was now able to speak and understand the language for the time being. "The words will be on the screen so let's get started!"

"_Kimi no miteru me no mae, hoka no ko to no oshaberi_

_Oh no, no, no_

_Waza to misetsukera no wa, shite hoshikute yakimoichi_

_Oh yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, ai ni wa_

_My darling please, sukoshi no_

_Shougai aru to, motto moeagaru mono_

_Sore ga bokura no love style_

_Ai no katachi sa love style_

_I need you, I want you, forever_

_Kore ga futari no love style_

_Doko made datte love style_

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you_

_Sukoshi yarisugita kana, maji de okoraseta kana_

_Oh no, no, no_

_Dakishimete ageru kara, nakanaori wo shiyou yo_

_Oh yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, kizuna wa_

_My darling please, fuan wo_

_Norikoete koso, tsuyoko fukaku naru mono_

_Sore ga bokura no love style_

_Tsukisusumu no sa love style_

_I need you, I want you, forever_

_Kore ga futari no love style_

_Itsu made datee love style_

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you"_

I smiled at how everyone sang the song and when I turned around, I saw loving memories of the twins up on the screen. Hopefully, this plan of mine worked… it took me forever to come up with this song last night! When I turned around, I saw them look into each other's eyes and what they did next made me know that my mission was accomplished. They kissed gently and when the others noticed, Haruhi smiled but Tamaki seemed to be in shock at what they were doing.

"You shouldn't be doing that in front of my daughter!" He quickly covered Haruhi's eyes as he continued to ramble. "You two shouldn't be doing that in the first place! It's not right!"

"Oh stop it Tamaki and leave them alone. Besides, they're finally happy and now they understand each other once again." Haruhi slowly took the blonde's hands off of her eyes as she sighed out loud.

"Things should be getting back to normal now." I nodded my head as I smiled at the sight of the twins. The case is finally solved!

* * *

**Suracis69:** If any of you were wondering, no, I did not make that song. It's called Bokura no Love Style if you want to look it up on youtube and it is indeed the song the twins sing but it's not in the anime so don't expect to hear that if you haven't seen it already. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just to let you know, I'm not sure as to when I'll be updating next time because I have a lot of things coming up! Until next time my loyal readers!


End file.
